Hangar
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera. Bienvenidos a "Hangar".
1. El plan

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº_**Introducción**_ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~__SianaLaurie__ y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"El Plan"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

En un lugar recóndito y tétrico; se puede ver a dos pequeños y extraño seres que se acercan sigilosamente hacia una figura oscura misma que irradia una energía negativa.

– Ya están todos identificados – pronunció una voz chillona en un extraño lenguaje que ningún humano común entendería.

**El mago del Trueno.** Su creatividad y dedicación para crear lo que imagina lo hacen perfecto para el papel. Su alma alegre, divertida, juguetona y decidida lo convierte en una de las mejores cartas que podríamos obtener; tiene el corazón puro y su mente positiva lo hace ideal para formar parte de la colección.

**El emperador de Fuego. **Un chico callado que concentra lo que piensa en sus acciones. Pocos saben qué pasa por su mente, pero es seguro que es de las más brillantes que hay, teniendo en cuenta que puede hacer y aprender cualquier cosa. Su mente está abierta, no duda de sus compañeros, tiene habilidades tanto científicas y exactas como artísticas y de libre pensamiento. Si lo conseguimos será una de las llaves más importantes y poderosas de la colección.

**La sacerdotisa de Agua.** La doncella es dulce, gentil y amigable, pero tiene la suficiente fuerza del corazón para iluminar cualquier alma y su fidelidad es tan inquebrantable que podrá ayudar a cualquiera de sus amistades sin importar el costo. Su colaboración como carta ayudaría a mantener la conexión espiritual.

**El carro de Tierra **es un alma fuerte, rígida, fiel a sus convicciones y no se deja doblegar por ningún motivo, además de que siempre sabe lo que quiere (aunque a veces no quiera nada). Sigue adelante sin dudar o se detiene cuando el momento no es el adecuado. Su fuerza incondicional y mente inquebrantable es un gran apoyo y protección como carta de apertura.

**El sumo sacerdote de Aire **es un alma algo tímida pero bastante inteligente, que sabe concentrarse y enfocarse a lo que se enfrenta, sus dudas nunca lo detienen de hacer su trabajo y se mantiene fiel y firme para apoyar a sus amigos. Es un chico que parece sencillo y sutil, sin embargo, su destreza y mentalidad ayuda a que los demás le tengan paciencia. Cualidades que lo hacen idóneo para la apertura del proyecto.

– ¿No encontraron gemelos? – preguntó una voz fuerte, firme y un tanto agresiva, pero a la vez seductora y tentadora. Un tono de voz a la que pocos pueden evitar sucumbir.

– Por supuesto que sí, mi señor – dijo la voz chillona muy por debajo de su Líder – Encontramos unas gemelas y lo mejor es que serán de las cartas más raras de la colección.

**La Luna de Fuego. **Su carácter es dulce y maternal, pero a la vez seductora, firme y espontánea hacen que la chica sea el perfecto elemento que se requiere para usarla como uno de los grandes sellos. Tiene un gran corazón que calienta incluso al más frío, pero se le debe tener gran cuidado y respeto para evitar la destrucción.

Su gemela, **La Estrella de Aire **es una chica dulce, agradable, gentil, alegre y divertida; pero uno nunca debe subestimar a esta sutil criatura, pues cuando alguien la ataca a ella o a alguien a quien ama su carácter suave se transforma en la peor pesadilla de cualquiera; ataca con elegancia, nunca se rinde y es difícil de comprender. Su carácter cambiante le permite ser una de las llaves principales para la colección de cartas.

– Perfecto – dijo la voz superior – Es tiempo de abrir las puertas entonces y... darles la bienvenida.

– Sí, mi Gran Alteza – dijeron varias vocecitas chillonas.

Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, pronto se subirá el próximo capitulo, también pueden encontrar la historia en el perfil de** Siana Laurie **en** Deviantart**


	2. La invitación

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 1_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"La invitación"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

La Kermess anual se acerca y todos están muy emocionados. En la Secundaria de Danville el Comité de Alumnos está preparando todo y afinando los detalles, procurando que todos los puestos estén listos para antes del fin de semana, pues la fecha del evento se acerca peligrosamente. Isabella Garcia-Shaphiro, el resto de las porristas y sus amigos están preparando el salón principal donde se llevará a cabo el concierto especial de "Los Ivanov".

El grupo es famoso al norte de Europa y se acaba de ganar gran fama en Danville con su primer sencillo; el contacto, por supuesto, fueron las Gemelas Hiwatari, ya que ellas han sido amigas de los hermanos Ivanov desde que eran muy niños y sus padres eran compañeros en sus años mozos. Incluso circula el rumor de que el padre de los Ivanov cortejó a la madre de las gemelas cuando estaban en la secundaria. Por supuesto que éste rumor no ha sido aclarado; y cuando alguien (normalmente reporteros) les pregunta a las hermanas sobre este rumor ellas sutilmente contestan: "Pregúntenle a nuestro padre". Pero nadie quiere si quiera acercarse a un ejecutivo tan importante y aterrador como lo es el empresario Kai Hiwatari. Por supuesto algunos lo han intentado y todos ellos han terminado de dos maneras: renunciando al periodismo o con toda su vida privada publicada en los periódicos destruyendo su currículum y a las empresas a las que representan.

Phineas y Ferb se dedicaron a instalar los efectos especiales para el concierto entre otros detalles técnicos, pues con el presupuesto de la escuela no alcanzaba para cubrir las necesidades del evento. Phineas, quien conectaba los últimos cables de las luces debajo de la tarima apoyado en la patineta de su hermano, asomó su cabeza triangular ligeramente para poder comunicarse con él.

– ¡Bien Ferb! ¡enciéndelas! – gritó con voz potente al chico de cabello verde que colgaba del andamio para ajustar los focos.

– ¿Ya está todo listo? – Preguntó Alexa a Bryan, quien observaba desde una esquina para verificar que las luces estuvieran alineadas correctamente.

– Sí – respondió Bryan sin voltear a ver a su novia.

– Chicos – dijo una voz grave desde el otro lado del salón – ¿Dónde puedo colocar esto?

Era Buford. Cargaba unas grandes cajas de cartón y apenas podía ver sobre ellas. A lado de él se encontraban varias porristas con cajas más pequeñas que las de él. Siana fue la que respondió a ésta pregunta colgada del andamio, al otro lado de donde se encontraba Ferb.

– Ponlas sobre la mesa – dijo con voz firme – Con cuidado porque son los adornos y no queremos que se rompan.

– Ya deberían saber que no pueden pasarme nada frágil – se quejó Buford por el tono de voz de Siana. Esa misma forma de ser suya era lo que lo volvía loco por ella, y todos lo sabían; pero también se sabía que ella jamás iba a corresponderle, al menos no de la forma en que a -Buford le gustaría – Puedo romper todo lo que me den.

– En ese caso debes tener cuidado – dijo una voz suave y un poco más aguda que la de los chicos de la escuela. Llevaba consigo las telas que se usarían como manteles para las mesas de los puestos.

– Tú cállate, Baljeet – le reprimió Buford – Estaba hablando con Siana.

Mientras tanto, Ferb y Siana aprovecharon la discusión de Baljeet para bajar de los andamios con ayuda de las cuerdas. Ambos se miraron por una fracción de segundo y bajaron a toda velocidad para ver quién llevaba al suelo primero. Ferb logró tocar el suelo por una milésima de segundo antes y hasta cayó con estilo; a pesar de que el descenso de Siana fue elegante, sutil y a la vez furioso, no logró ganar.

– Лучей! (¡Rayos!) – exclamó Siana en ruso, como solía hacerlo cada vez que Ferb le ganaba en una de sus múltiples competencias "amistosas"

– ¡пожалуйста! (¡por favor!) – exclamó Alexa, entre divertida y cansada – ¿no pueden dejar de competir?

Siana sólo se limitó a mirar a su hermana como para responderle telepáticamente "No". Desde el primer día en que se conocieron Ferb y Siana no han podido dejar de competir, ya que, se conocieron en el Torneo Mundial de Videojuegos cuando tenían la tierna edad de 10 años. Siana y Ferb habían quedado como finalistas (Alexa como semifinalista, pero fue derrotada por su hermana) y cuando Ferb le ganó por una diferencia de dos puntos, Siana jamás pudo perdonarse a sí misma la derrota, por lo que ha retado al chico cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

Por supuesto, Ferb siempre acepta de buena gana, es una forma entretenida de pasar el tiempo haciendo lo que le gusta hacer (Aunque no lo parezca a simple vista, Ferb puede ser muy competitivo y se divierte más cuando su competidor es digno de batalla, es por eso que se la pasa bastante jugando contra Siana. Aunque últimamente siente algo más que sólo diversión cuando compite con ella).

– Y ya que estamos en lo de la Kermess... – interrumpió Buford aclarándose la garganta y sonrojándose ligeramente – Siana ¿Ya te han invitado?

Siana sólo volteó a ver sutilmente a Ferb, quien la observó durante un tiempo muy corto y optó por fingir que la ignoraba, pero sin mucho éxito. Todos en la escuela sabían que entre Ferb y Siana había algo más que competencia amistosa. Incluso Phineas había notado el sentimiento "oculto" que sentían el uno por el otro, lo cual ya es decir bastante teniendo en cuenta que su fuerte no es precisamente el romance; pero entre ellos jamás se habían dicho nada. A pesar de que ambos ya sabían que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Una parte por pena de que el otro no diga nada y la mayor parte por orgullo. Al ser ambos tan competitivos entre ellos, ambos esperaban a que el otro no pudiera soportarlo más y declarara su amor primero; era una especie de competencia para ver quién resistía más en declarar sus sentimientos. Y ninguno iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

– No – respondió Siana mirando a Ferb detenidamente – Pero estoy esperando a que alguien me lo pregunte.

– Oh, ya veo – dijo Buford decepcionado – bueno, tal vez ya sé la respuesta pero ¿quieres venir a la Kermess conmigo?

_"No"_. Esa es la respuesta que Siana siempre le daba a Buford cuando la invitaba a salir. El chico ya lo había intentado de diferentes maneras, incluso un día simplemente intentó "secuestrarla" sin saber que la chica sabía artes marciales y tenía varias medallas de torneos mundiales importantes en karate infantil y juvenil (obviamente Alexa era su compañera). Sin embargo, al notar que Ferb decidió darse la vuelta e ignorar la situación, fingiendo que no le importaba, la respuesta cambió drásticamente.

– Sí – respondió Siana. Ferb se detuvo en seco.

– Sí, me imaginaba que dirías eso de nuevo – suspiró Buford, tardando en reaccionar – un momento...

– ¿dijiste que sí? – gritaron todos a la vez, excepto Ferb, quien no podía atreverse a voltear. De poder ver su rostro, Siana notaría en la mirada que los ojos del chico escupían fuego de celos y sólo trataba de calmarse a sí mismo, como siempre lo hacía.

– Sí, – respondió Siana sutilmente – he aceptado ir contigo a la Kermess del sábado.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que todos trataban de asimilar la situación. La tensión podía cortarse con una aguja, hasta que Ferb fue el primero en moverse; recogió los manteles de las mesas externas y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra: Así que esa era la nueva competencia ¿no?, pues no iba a perder la batalla con Siana por una Kermess. Todos observaron cómo el chico salía del salón y varios pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de los presentes, todos ellos completamente incongruentes.

– Espera – dijo Buford de pronto en medio del silencio – Aceptaste para poner celoso a Ferb, ¿cierto?

– Sí – respondió Siana alegremente al notar que su plan comenzaba a funcionar en el chico y que pronto caería ante la presión. Buford en cambio se le quedó viendo fijamente para al final decir:

– Bien, funciona para mí – resopló sin demostrar toda su felicidad – yo soy el que sale ganando.

– Vaya, eso fue espontáneo – comentó Phineas impactado sobre la situación.

–Sí, nadie se lo esperaba – corroboró Isabella – Y, hablando de la Kermess... Phineas, ¿te gustaría...?

– ¡Oh rayos! ¡Es cierto! – gritó de pronto Phineas – ¡Olvidé pedirle algo a Ferb! Perdón Isabella, me dices en cuanto regrese.

– Sí, claro – respondió Isabella acostumbrada a ser interrumpida por las circunstancias – Bien chicas, sigamos con la decoración – se resignó.

– Vaya, Ferb no es el único que salió lastimado ésta tarde – comentó Alexa – ¿Porqué a mi hermana le encanta complicarse la vida?

– ¿Lo dice la chica que anduvo con un futbolista Arrgentino patán que sólo la usaba parra que "hicierra juego" con su perrsonalidad, sin imporrtar sus sentimientos? – preguntó Bryan sonriendo ligeramente.

– Una palabra más Bryan Kudnetzov y te prometo que revelaré tu secreto sobre las balas perdidas de tu padre – amenazó Alexa seriamente, aunque un poco avergonzada por su oscuro pasado. Bryan se limitó a sonreír y besó dulcemente a su chica en la mejilla. – Aún así no te perdono.

Ferb estaba colocando los manteles de las mesas que venderían productos en el patio de la escuela, cuando Phineas lo encontró.

–¡Hey Ferb! – le dijo alegremente – Olvidé preguntarte si trajiste el libro para la mesa de rol de esta tarde.

Ferb asintió con la cabeza y le entregó un grueso libro que tenía por título "Mundo de Ultratumba: Guía para narradores".

– ¡Gracias, hermano! Espera, ¿dónde lo guardabas? Bien, supongo que no importa. No puedo creer que por fin podremos seguir con la mesa combinada de cualquier ser del "Mundo de Ultratumba", ya casi tengo la misión completa pero me hacían falta algunos obstáculos ¿Ya sabes qué personaje usarás esta noche? – Ferb levantó el pulgar para dar a entender que sí – ¡Genial! Yo usaré a mi Hechicero Elemental, ya sabes, con el que me siento más identificado ¿Y tú? ¿Usarás a tu Lycan Puro o a tu Rey Vulkano? – Ferb levantó dos dedos y Phineas entendió a quién se refería. ¡Fantástico! ¡Será una mesa bastante divertida! Me pregunto si Isabella usará a su Damisela de Mar o a su Princesa Acuataa; no creo que vaya a utilizar a su Elfa, porque Siana dijo que usaría a Fireyette… oh, lo siento ¿fibra sensible? – Phineas se corrigió cuando Ferb lo miró con un ligero reproche – Perdona, no era mi intención. Sabes que no soy muy bueno con esto de la discreción. En fin, espero que Isabella use a su princesa, ya sabes, con eso de que es novia de mi personaje… ¡oh, perdón! ¡fibra sensible de nuevo! – Ésta vez Ferb no lo miró, pero un suspiro agobiado fue suficiente para que Phineas supiera que acababa de hablar de más, otra vez. – Ahm, mejor voy con Isabella antes de que diga otra cosa de nuevo. Te veo en casa, entonces.

Ferb asintió y observó como su hermano se alejaba y se encontraba con Isabella, quien iba saliendo del Salón. Phineas comenzó a decirle algo que no se escuchaba bien, mientras se llevaba una mano a la oreja y se ponía algo nervioso. De pronto Isabella se lanzó a sus brazos y lanzó un "¡Sí!" con un grito agudo y lo bastante alto para que la escucharan en toda la escuela. Ferb notó cómo su hermano se sorprendía mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Ferb se volteó un poco enojado consigo mismo. Es decir, todos sabían que a Isabella le gustaba Phineas desde que eran niños, pero Phineas apenas había comenzado a descubrir lo que sentía por la chica hacía apenas unos meses, después de que ella regresara de su viaje a la Riviera Maya durante las vacaciones de invierno.

También fue en ese entonces que Ferb se dio cuenta de que su relación "amorosa" (a falta de otra palabra) con Siana iba a ser muy diferente a la que comenzaban a tener su hermano con la vecina de enfrente. Es decir, ellos podían ser todo lo cursis y melosos que quisieran, ya que después de todo Isabella tendía a ser muy dulce y Phineas siempre terminaba leyendo revistas de chicas a escondidas para averiguar qué les gustaba (aunque al final terminara entendiendo todo de forma extraña y convertía algo dulce en algo gracioso); pero él y Siana tenían su propia manera de hacer las cosas, normalmente se demostraban su cariño dejando ganar al otro. Como cuando Ferb dejó ganar a Siana en una carrera de videojuegos "Mario Cars"; o cuando Siana dejó que Ferb le ganara en el juego de mesa "Maratón" fingiendo que no se sabía una respuesta (capital de Rusia); o juegos por el estilo; esa era la forma en que ellos llevaban su relación, a la que, por supuesto no habían hecho oficial (como el caso de Alexa con Bryan o Baljeet con Mishti). Y ambos sabían porqué.

Sin embargo, Ferb desde hacía tiempo que quería formalizar su noviazgo con Siana. Pero nada de lo que había pensado le parecía adecuado: una rosa, muy clásico; chocolates, ya eran cliché; una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, Phineas ya lo había intentado con Isabella y lo único que logró fue que Buford estuviera sobre la mesa estornudando por culpa de las plumas que usaba para representar a Cupido (y finalmente cayendo encima de la mesa); había intentado llevarla en un paseo en lancha, durante una noche nublosa vestido con una capa negra y una máscara para dar un toque estilo "El fantasma de la Ópera", pero descubrió que ella tenía un leve nivel de hidrofobia, por lo que no soportaba estar en un lugar tan pequeño rodeada de agua.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que no había intentado hacer nada era la misma razón por la que se la pasaban compitiendo entre ellos: **orgullo.** Siana y Ferb querían ver quién era el que menos podía controlar sus sentimientos por el otro y el llevarla a un hermoso lugar o prepararle algo bonito prácticamente era una carta de rendición. Enojado consigo mismo terminó de arreglar las mesas y regresó a casa para prepararse para la mesa de rol esa noche.

Sacó sus cosas de la mochila y las cambió por las hojas de personaje, sus dados y libreta de anotaciones. Tomó un paquete de galletas de la alacena y las guardó también, las partidas de rol solían ser largas y no le gustaba llegar a casa de alguien sin algo para compartir. Teniendo listo todo salió de casa y cruzó la calle para llegar a la de Isabella.

_**Continuara...**_

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Por favor escriban sus comentarios me harán muy feliz, y como pueden ver cada vez esta mas interesante esto


	3. Agentes y Oficiales

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 2_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"Agentes y Oficiales"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

La alarma de su reloj de muñeca comenzó a sonar. Perry, el ornitorrinco se encontraba en la habitación de sus dueños, a falta de otra palabra. Como no había nadie a la vista, se colocó su sombrero de agente, abrió el armario y se metió al fondo, donde había una puerta secreta que se dirigía a su cuartel general. Bajó por el túnel y como siempre, se sentó enfrente de una enorme pantalla, donde apareció el "Mayor Monograma".

–Buenas tardes, Agente P. – saludó el Mayor – Tenemos noticias importantes el día de hoy. Para empezar, el Dr. Doofershmitz tiene un aparato sospechoso apuntando directamente a la Secundaria de Danville, donde se piensa organizar una Kermess. Ya sabes, fiestas donde puedes pasar momentos agradables con la chica que te gusta y pedirle un beso. Así conocí a mi esposa, y debo agregar que abofetea bastante fuerte, ehm… en fin. La organización llamada _"Agentes Secretos Malvados"_ de Rusia ha firmado una alianza con_"Malvados y Asociados"_ (Organización también llamada Mermelada). Por tanto, el Dr. Doofershmitz tiene ayuda de algunos Agentes a quienes llaman "Oficiales". Lo cual me parece una abominación, quiero decir, si trabajas en una agencia entonces son Agentes ¿para qué llamarlos "Oficiales"? En fin, eso no importa. No sabemos quiénes serán los Oficiales asignados para ser sus compañeros, ya que en Danville sólo cuentan con pocos miembros. Pero en definitiva, Doofershmitz no estará solo.  
Los integrantes que conocemos de ésta organización son: el Oficial A – la fotografía de una ardilla con sombrero rojo apareció en la pantalla – el Oficial D, a quien ya venciste una vez – la foto del conejo Dennis apareció en la pantalla, era igual a como lo recordaba, sólo que en ésta ocasión llevaba un sombrero rojo alargado – Y finalmente la Oficial C y el Oficial F – las fotografías de una gatita blanca con sombrero negro apareció en la pantalla, seguido de la imagen de un hurón beige con sombrero rojo. Al parecer, el uniforme de la organización para los Oficiales de E.U. era ese, ya que el único que cambiaba era el de La Oficial C y su sombrero negro, al estilo francés. – con quienes perdiste la última vez que te enfrentaste a ellos.

Perry tomaba nota de cada instrucción del Mayor Monograma, omitiendo los comentarios de opinión. Con unos sombreros de ese estilo sería fácil reconocer quiénes eran aliados y quiénes enemigos.

– Sé que no es mucha información, pero espero que te sea útil. Creo que está de más decirte que debes tener cuidado si los asignados son los Oficiales C y F. Tu deber es detener lo que sea que esté planeando Doofershmitz. Buena suerte Agente P.

Perry saludó llevando su mano a la frente y salió de su cuartel, volando en su cohete ecológico.

***  
_(canción 2 ver link abajo)_

Mientras tanto, a unas casas de distancia, suenan las alarmas de dos relojes de muñeca. Catherine, la gatita y Fred, el hurón aprovechan que no hay nadie en casa para colocarse sus respectivos sombreros de Oficiales y acudir al cuartel común de Catherine. La gatita usa un sombrero negro y largo de mujer, con una delicada pluma roja como adorno, mientras el hurón usa uno rojo, recto y cuadrado. Ambos entran a una casita de juegos para gatos, donde hay un túnel secreto. A pesar de no llevarse muy bien, la Oficial C ha tenido que aceptar al Oficial F como aprendiz, pues la Organización busca crear su propia sede en E.U. por lo que necesitan la ayuda de una Oficial con experiencia en el campo.

La Oficial C toma asiento en su silla especial frente a una enorme pantalla, mientras el Oficial F la espera de pie detrás de ella. De inmediato aparece en la pantalla la imagen de la Directiva Zloĭ. Una mujer adulta de cabello negro que le cae como dos cortinas a ambos lados de la cara. Sus ojos grises muestran frialdad y rectitud.

– добрый день (Buenas tardes), Oficial C y Oficial F – dijo la mujer – Hoy tenemos _grrandes_ noticias. La agencia por fin ha _firrmado_ un _acuerrdo_ de alianza con la _Orrganización_ de científicos _"Malvados y Asociados", porr_ lo que la _prrimera_ misión en conjunto con el Oficial F de recolectar la _inforrmación necesarria_ de la Agencia "OSBA" ha sido un éxito.

El hurón y la gatita sonrieron malévolamente

_– Ahorra_, su siguiente misión es _serr_ los _compañerros_ del Dr. Heinz Doofershmitz; quien tiene como némesis al Agente P, el mejor Agente _Secrreto_ de la OSBA.

La Oficial C frunció el seño, el Agente P había sido el Agente que más trabajo le había costado vencer. Durante 4 años estuvo recolectando información sobre la Agencia, venciendo a todos los integrantes que se interponían en su camino. Sin embargo, cuando sólo le faltaba un documento por recuperar, se topó con pared. Perry, el ornitorrinco, supo defender el documento a capa y espada. Cada vez que intentaba obtenerlo, el Agente P terminaba por vencerla y escondiendo el documento en otro lugar, teniendo que empezar de nuevo. Finalmente, cuando el padre de sus dueñas (las gemelas Hiwatari) adoptó al hurón y lo llevó a la casa, pudo conseguir el documento.

Al inicio ella sintió invadido su territorio cuando le presentaron al hurón, pero la más grande ofensa fue cuando entró a su cuartel y la Directiva se lo presentó como su aprendiz. Ella era independiente y orgullosa, no quería a nadie trabajando en equipo con ella y mucho menos a un aprendiz, sin embargo, tras varias fallas por conseguir el documento se tragó su orgullo y aceptó trabajar en equipo con su pupilo.

El día asignado, ella se enfrentó a Perry el ornitorrinco fingiendo trabajar sola (como siempre) mientras el Agente F recuperaba el documento. Por supuesto, a ella no le pareció agradable ser el señuelo, pero si querían que el plan funcionara debían aprovechar la ventaja de que el Agente P desconocía la existencia del novato, por lo que lo llevaron a cabo y por fin consiguieron los datos que necesitaban.

–Успех (éxito), Oficiale – dijo la mujer y salió de la pantalla.

Ambos agentes saludaron con el sombrero, se colocaron los propulsores y salieron del lugar para encontrarse con Doofershmitz.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**Unan los espacios**

**Cancion2**

** #!/playlist/ HANGAR+Soundtrack/74962191**

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, pronto se subirá el próximo capítulo, también pueden encontrar la historia en el perfil de**Siana Laurie **en**Deviantart**


	4. La Mesa de Rol

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 3_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"La Mesa de Rol"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Cuando entró, ya estaban todos ahí: Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Alexa y Siana. Todos ya estaban listos, sentados en círculo alrededor de una mesa redonda con sus hojas de personaje listas y los dados preparados; sólo esperaban al peliverde.

– ¡Hey Ferb! – le llamó Phineas – Por fin llegaste ¿Trajiste todo? – Ferb levantó el pulgar para responder – Perfecto, siéntate aquí – dijo y señaló una silla vacía entre él y Baljeet. Ferb se sentó y Phineas comenzó a narrar mientras su hermano sacaba las cosas de su mochila. – Bien, la última vez que jugamos, Siana e Isabella, perdón, La Elfa Fireyette y la Princesa Acuataa estaban curando a los heridos junto al mar Ramm después de la batalla contra los vampiros que lideró la princesa vampira Roxanne Bleed – dijo mirando a Alexa – ¿cierto? – Todos asintieron – Ella a su vez tuvo que guiar a lo que quedaba de su ejército a las cuevas de Grouth antes del amanecer para poder evitar la luz del Sol. Cerca de esas cuevas, Kuma Goth – dijo señalando a Buford – y Sikari Dhana – miró a Baljeet – se ocultaban en el Bosque Sanozama tratando de obtener a las Piedras del Poder al mismo tiempo que el Rey Vulkano del Norte – miró a Ferb – y yo, el hechicero Ary Butter, siguiendo las órdenes de la Princesa Acuataa. ¿Me faltó algo?

– Sí – dijo Isabella – Kuma y Sikari fueron contratados por la Princesa Roxanne, creó la batalla para que fuera una distracción.

– Es cierto, gracias Isabella. – dijo Phineas y tomó notas en un cuadernito que tenía a lado de él – Bien, ¿nada más, verdad? Entonces continuemos. Fireyette y Acuataa ¿qué van a hacer?

– ¿Cuántos heridos hay? – preguntó Siana

– Bastantes, la mayoría de su ejército murió a manos de la princesa Roxanne – Alexa sonrió malévolamente. – Y el resto o están lastimados de muerte o ya están alucinando; sólo unos pocos son los que pueden ponerse en pie por sí mismos.

– Yo me dedicaré a curarlos con mi habilidad de sanación masiva – dijo Isabella a Siana – Tú ve a buscar a Ary y al Rey Vulkano.

–¿Estás segura? – preguntó Siana – Los elfos también tenemos habilidades curativas fuertes y supongo que Ary preferiría verte a ti, en lugar de a mí.

– ¿Cuántos puntos tienes en medicina? – preguntó Isabella un poco sonrojada (al igual que Phineas)

– 5 ¿y tú?

– 5 también – suspiró

– ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? Hagamos una tirada para ver a cuántos puedes curar a la vez y yo también, la que saque el número más alto se queda a curar a los heridos

– ¿Esto es una competencia? – preguntó Isabella incrédula

– No – le contestó Siana un poco dolida – Es para saber qué opción nos conviene más.

– Supongo que tiene su lógica. – dijo Isabella y tomó dos dados de 10 caras – el rojo son decimales y el azul son unidades ¿de acuerdo? – Siana asintió e Isabella lanzó los dados. – 23, no fueron muchos

– Mi turno – dijo Siana y lanzó los dados – 85, supongo que tendrás que ir tú – dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Hay algún caballo que sobreviviera? – preguntó Isabella

– Sí, hay un corcel negro con un diamante en la frente y una yegua blanca.

– Monto la yegua blanca y me encamino hacia el bosque.

– Bien, ustedes ya se pusieron de acuerdo, ahora voy con Bu… perdón, con Kuma y con Sikari.

– ¿Estábamos frente a un acantilado gigantesco, cierto? – preguntó Buford y Phineas asintió – Bien, supongo que tendremos que rodearlo.

– ¿Estás loco? – le preguntó sorprendido Baljeet – Nos tardaríamos años y cualquiera nos podría ganar en obtener las piedras.

– ¿Entonces qué sugieres? – preguntó toscamente Buford

– Debe haber alguna forma de cruzarlo que no hayamos notado Éste bosque está encantado ¿sabes? Tiene trampas propias creadas por la misma naturaleza para proteger tesoros, incluyendo las Piedras. – dijo Baljeet analizando la situación – Tiro Percepción y Alerta para saber si encuentro algo que llame mi atención. – Tomó 9 dados de 10 caras e hizo su tirada. – 4 aciertos… no, olvídalo, se me canceló uno. Tres en total.

– Bien, enfrente de ti de pronto ves un ligero brillo que se mueve conforme ladeas tu cabeza. Como si el brillo sólo se diera en cierta zona y crees que sabes lo que es.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué opción tenemos, sabelotodo? – preguntó Buford con la brusquedad de siempre.

– Creo que es cristal Wariano – explicó Baljeet.

– Explícate – dijo Buford.

– Es un extraño cristal grueso muy claro y ligero cuyas propiedades dan la alusión de que no está ahí.

– Entonces es un puente transparente – concluyó Buford.

– Dicho de una forma muy burda, pero sí.

– ¿Crees que sea seguro?

– Si es el cristal que creo, sí.

– Bien, entonces crucemos.

– Tienes que tirar percepción y alerta para verlo – le dijo Phineas

– ¿por qué? Baljeet ya lo vio

– Sí, él sí – le dijo Alexa – pero ahora debes de tirar para saber si tú también puedes verlo.

– De acuerdo – dijo Buford de mala gana y tomó 4 dados – Dos aciertos.

– Pero te salió un uno – le dijo Baljeet – eso cancelaría uno de tus aciertos

– ¿De qué hablas? – gruñó Buford y dio un manotazo en la mesa furioso, lo que provocó que el dado se volteara y cayera en el 10 – Bien, supongo que eso soluciona el problema

– Técnicamente eso es trampa – dijo Baljeet algo enojado.

– Mira mis dados y cuenta. En estos momentos marca tres aciertos.

Baljeet se limitó a suspirar y no reclamó nada más. Phineas indicó a Buford que podía ver el brillo del cristal y que podían cruzarlo. Luego pasó a narrar a Alexa, quien estaba encerrada en la cueva sin poder salir gracias a la luz del Sol. Sin embargo, al tener visión nocturna logró encontrar un pasaje secreto que la llevaba hacia el interior de las montañas con un destino desconocido y ella decidió aventurarse, encontrando extraños símbolos antiguos que intentó descifrar.

– ¿Cuántas tiradas debo hacer para descifrar todo? – preguntó Alexa

– Seis en total – le dijo Phineas – Debes tirar Inteligencia más Idiomas. Bien, sigamos contigo Ferbiand – dijo finalmente mirando a su hermanastro. – Perdón, su alteza, Rey Vulkano. Nosotros estábamos en una construcción antigua enterrada por el paso de los años, nos quedamos atascados y apenas nos queda comida.

– Ferb se quedó pensando y dibujó el supuesto pasillo donde se encontraban y al final un tablero gigante con 5 símbolos. Luego hizo el ademán de lanzar una lanza.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo lo que planeas – exclamó Phineas sorprendido – Supongo que podría funcionar. Pero ¿con qué quieres que hechice tu lanza si aquí no tengo ningún elemento que usar, excepto tierra? – Entonces Ferb le señaló en la hoja del personaje de Phineas "Percepción" y "Supervivencia". – Oh, es verdad. Bien, veamos qué sucede.

– Phineas tomó sus 6 dados y los lanzó. Obtuvo 3 dieces, un siete, un seis y un uno.

– Vaya, los unos están apareciendo mucho en ésta mesa ¿no creen? – dijo Phineas – Bien, con 4 aciertos (y 3 de ellos son dieces) encuentro una muy buena fuente de agua a unos pasos de nosotros. Voy a intentar lanzar un ataque con éste elemento al símbolo de abajo. Necesitaré destreza más Ocultismo, qué bueno que tengo nivel de Maestro. – Tomó 8 dado e hizo la tirada – ¡más unos! Me salieron 3 de ocho ¡pff! Qué mala tirada, pero fue suficiente para mojar un poco el símbolo y notar que se ilumina. Regreso con Isabella, perdón, con la Princesa Acuataa. Partiste para adentrarte en el bosque y buscarnos al Rey y a mí. ¿Cómo piensas buscarnos?

– Utilizo mi hechizo de orientación personal – dice Isabella contando el número de puntos que su personaje tiene en Ocultismo y Callejeo. Luego tomó 7 dados e hizo la tirada. La tirada total fue de 6, 4, 3, 2, 10, 7 y otro 10. – Cuatro aciertos.

– Muy buena tirada, princesa – le dijo galantemente Phineas e Isa se sonrojó un poco – Con dos dieces sabes perfectamente por dónde estamos. Te diriges hacia el Norte dejándote guiar por la esencia de… ¿a quién de los dos buscaste?

– Creo que es bastante obvio ¿no? – dijo Alexa sonriente. Ya tenía el resultado de sus seis tiradas y estaba escuchando a los demás – digo, teniendo en cuenta que la Princesa Acuataa y el hechicero Ary Butter son pareja, quiero pensar que fue a él a quien buscó.

– Pues si... – dijo Isabella tímidamente – de hecho así fue.

– Bueno, – dijo Phineas sonrojándose un poco y rascándose la oreja nervioso – en ese caso sigues mi esencia, bueno, de hecho es la esencia de Ary, este… tú me entiendes ¿cierto?

– Sí, sí, sí – cortó Buford tajantemente – ya entendimos todos. ¿Puedes continuar narrando por favor?

– Bien, estás cabalgando hacia el norte. Tira Percepción y Alerta. – Isa realizó su tirada.

– Un acierto nada más, el otro se canceló. – dijo Isabella tristemente

– Es cierto, han salido varios unos.

– Bueno, sólo logras escuchar ligeramente que hay un sonido extraño a tu alrededor. Sientes una presencia extraña, no puedes identificarla y sabes que si intentas averiguar qué es o de dónde viene perderás tu conexión con Ary y no sabrás hacia dónde debes ir.

– ¿Qué haces?

Isabella se quedó pensando un minuto. No podía perder la conexión o después le costaría más trabajo volver a conectarla, o peor, se alejaría de su objetivo. Pero si su posible agresor estuviera cerca de ahí podría atacarla en cualquier momento. Sólo había una alternativa, aunque no le gustara mucho la idea.

– Cabalgo más aprisa. – dijo Isa – Si me apresuro podré alejarme.

– Phineas sonrió y tomó varios dados e hizo algunas tiradas. Todos lo veían expectante hasta que tomó la palabra para decir lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Los resultados de los dados habían sido 7, 8, 8, 9, 9, 7, 10. Era una tirada extremadamente buena y eso no siempre significaba algo positivo. El narrador puso una cara que claramente decía "esto va a estar interesante, haber cómo se libra de esto." El chico se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

– Estás cabalgando, cuando de pronto sientes un poderoso golpe de garras en la cintura que te tiran del caballo. Cuando te das cuenta, tienes un enorme Kurynos frente a ti.

– ¡Oh por Loki! – gritó Alexa. El resto se limitó a ahogar un grito. Buford fue el único que parecía emocionado ante tal aparición.

– Tira tu resistencia – dijo Phineas emocionado. Isabella tomó 4 dados y los lanzó con un nudo en la garganta. Los resultados no fueron muy positivos: 3, 6, 1, 9. Sólo había conseguido 2 aciertos, siendo el 6 eliminado por el uno. – Un acierto… Anótate 3 de daño.

Todos estaban preocupados. Un enorme hombre lobo había atacado al personaje de Isabella y le había dejado un daño bastante considerable.

– Ahora vamos con Fireyette. – Siana se incorporó un poco, lista para lo que le tocaba. – Estás curando a los heridos, cuando de repente escuchas un terrible grito desgarrador dentro del bosque. Tira tu inteligencia para saber si ubicas de quién es el grito.

Siana se apresuró a tirar, teniendo un 2, un 6 y un 9. Siana suspiró aliviada e Isabella la miró con esperanza. Por ser Elfa podría llegar más rápido a ayudarla que cualquiera que estuviera montado a caballo. Sin embargo, había gastado mucha de su energía mágica curando gente y posiblemente eso la podía retrasar. Phineas y Siana pensaron lo mismo, porque Siana dijo:

– Supongo que sí sé de quién era el grito ¿verdad? – Phineas asintió con la cabeza – Bien, monto el corcel negro y le doy sólo una parte de mi energía mágica enfocándolas en sus patas para que pueda moverse más rápido y así no cansarme tanto corriendo hasta allá.

– Haz tu tirada

– Siana lo hizo y sacó muy buenos resultados: 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6 y 1.

– ¡Malditos unos! – gritó furiosa Siana. Era verdad, en todas las tiradas que llevaban sus amigos había aparecido por lo menos un 1 en cada una, excepto en las que realizaban los personajes agresivos de Phineas. – Bueno, al menos sigo con 5 aciertos.

– Llegas bastante rápido a donde escuchaste el grito – siguió Phineas – y te encuentras con el cuerpo de la princesa Acuataa en el suelo con una herida bastante fea en la cintura y un enorme Kurynos a lado de ella y a unos metros de ellos está la yegua blanca. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Cargo mi arco y disparo una flecha envenenada hacia el cuello del hombre lobo. – dijo Siana de inmediato y sin más hizo su tirada. 2, 9, 5, 3, 3, 6, 10, 8 y 7.

Genial, 5 aciertos y ningún uno. Siana sonrió satisfecha de su tirada y miró a Phineas, quien también hizo una tirada secreta para saber la reacción del Kurynos; pero cuando estaba por continuar, la campana del reloj sonó indicando que ya eran las 10 de la noche y todos los chicos debían volver a sus casas.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, pronto se subirá el próximo capítulo, también pueden encontrar la historia en el perfil de **Siana Laurie **en**Deviantart**


	5. La Kermess

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 4_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"La Kermess"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

– ¡NO! – gritaron todos a la vez– ¡No es justo!– ¡Por fin había sacado una buena tirada sin unos!– Yo ni siquiera pude saber qué significaban mis signos– Y nosotros no sabremos si cruzamos el puente transparente

Las quejas comenzaron a surgir a la vez, como si así se pudiera regresar el tiempo o detenerlo.

– No se preocupen, seguiremos mañana después de terminar la decoración de la Kermess – los calmó Phineas – El director nos dijo que nos daría la tarde libre por ser la principal ayuda en el arreglo del concierto.

– La vida siempre es más emocionante cuando no sabes qué se avecina – dijo Ferb. Como siempre, era el que tenía las mejores frases para terminar el día.

– Aún sigo en desacuerdo – se quejó Alexa con tono de berrinche.

Bastante enfurruñados, no les quedó más que resignarse a la realidad y recogieron sus cosas, agradecieron a la Sra. Garcia-Shaphiro por su hospitalidad y salieron camino a sus casas, despidiéndose unos de otros en la puerta. Isabella y Phineas todavía se tomaron un poco más de tiempo en despedirse, tomados de la mano y Phineas rascándose la oreja nervioso, ese tic lo tenía desde que sus amigos lo recuerdan y sólo lo hacía cuando tenía a Isabella tan cerca. Baljeet fue el primero en tomar su bicicleta y salir, luego le siguió Buford en su moto y finalmente, las gemelas; sin embargo, cuando Siana se acababa de colocar el casco de protección, Ferb se acercó a ella y haciendo una reverencia caballerosa le besó el dorso de la mano.

– спокойной ночи, девушка – le dijo Ferb en ruso, el idioma natal de la chica. Teniendo cuidado de decir lo último en un tono suave y apenas audible.

Siana se quedó completamente perpleja sin saber qué decir. Ferb la había tomado completamente por sorpresa, nadie esperaba eso. Mucho menos después de terminada la mesa de rol. Sintió cómo se le subía el color por la cara y cómo se iba perdiendo en la mirada hipnotizadora del chico.

– спокойной ночи, Ferbiand– logró responder suavemente.

Isabella tenía una mano en la boca; Baljeet y Alexa observaban la escena desde sus bicicletas; Buford se aguantaba los celos desde su moto y el sonido del motor era lo único que podían mantenerlo tranquilo. Todos guardaban un silencio sepulcral; Phineas, como siempre, fue el que terminó por cortar el momento tan romántico que se estaba llevando a cabo.

– Vamos, Ferb. Mamá nos espera en casa y yo ya tengo sueño. ¡Oh! Ahí estás, Perry ¿Qué te pasó? ¿te peleaste con un gato o algo así? Pobrecillo, vamos a que mamá te cure.

Dicho esto, Ferb soltó la mano de Siana con sutileza, se dio media vuelta y siguió a su hermano al otro lado de la calle, sin mirar para atrás. Buford soltó un suspiro de enfado y puso en marcha la moto.

– Hasta mañana, chicos – dijo secamente muy enojado.

– Hasta mañana – dijo Baljeet y también se puso en marcha.

– Siana, vámonos – dijo Alexa mirando a su hermana, quien seguía mirando la puerta por la que había entrado Ferbiand Fletcher.

– Sí – dijo despabilándose y se puso en marcha también.

– Apenas llevaban una calle cuando Alexa habló.

– Parece que lo estás logrando – dijo con voz picarona

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Siana confundida

– ¡Oh, por favor! – exclamó la gemela – A mí no me engañas. Todos sabemos que aceptaste ir con Buford a la Kermess para poner celoso a Ferb.

– ¿Y? – preguntó Siana un poco a la defensiva, esperando que le reprocharan por jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona – Él lo sabe, me refiero a Buford.

– Sí, y yo hablo de Ferb – dijo Alexa sonriendo – al parecer lo estás logrando. Porque esa reacción que acaba de tener contigo, hablando en nuestro idioma natal, no es por nada, hermanita.

– Sólo me dijo "buenas noches"…

– Damisela – agregó Alexa y Siana enrojeció de nuevo – Podrá haberlo dicho en voz baja, pero aún recuerdo leer los labios en ruso. Además, Ferb tiene una excelente pronunciación.

– Pero eso no significa nada – se defendió Siana sabiendo que lo que acababa de decir era una enorme mentira.

– Miéntete a ti misma todo lo que quieras, Sianita. Pero recuerda que tienes una gemela que te conoce desde siempre y no puedes engañarme. – dijo Alexa aún sonriendo pícaramente – Ferb comienza a sentir celos de que vas a ir con Buford a la Kermess, aunque aquí entre nos, no lo ha aceptado del todo todavía.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Vi claramente cómo Ferb intentaba decirte otra cosa, ya sabes, como cuando quiere decirte algo y no le sale por cualquier tontería. No puedes negarme que tú también lo notaste.

Era cierto, Siana aún recordaba aquellos ojos azul marino que la tenían hipnotizada y que parecía que quería decirle algo más; pero ¿podría ser que estaba a punto de pedirle ese "algo" que Siana tanto había querido? ¿Acaso Ferb estaba a punto de pedirle que…? no, era imposible. Buford ya la había invitado a la Kermess del sábado y ella había aceptado, enfrente de Ferb. No podía ser.

– Yo creo que no deberías echarle más leña al fuego, hermanita – dijo Alexa – podrías terminar quemándote. Si yo fuera tú iría a la Kermess sola y esperaría a que los dos chicos pelearan por mí, como en las telenovelas o como en la antigüedad.

– No – dijo Siana tajantemente, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea. Le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir que Ferb aceptara sus celos y demostrara el cariño que sentía por ella (aunque no de la manera en que esperaba), y por fin estaba logrando su cometido. – No iba a permitir que un golpe sorpresivo de Ferb la desviara de su plan original. Era demasiado orgullosa para eso – Las cosas seguirán como están. Ya no puedo decirle a Buford que siempre no voy con él.

– Como quieras. No creo que le importe mucho teniendo en cuenta que lo has rechazado desde siempre. – dijo Alexa estacionando su bicicleta en el garaje de su casa. – Sólo te lo digo porque Ferb también es bastante inteligente y podría hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás después.

– ¿Lo dice la chica que anduvo con un futbolista Argentino patán que sólo la usaba para que "hiciera juego" con su personalidad, sin importar sus sentimientos? – preguntó Siana pícara.

– ¡пожалуйста! (¡por favor!) ¿Siempre me lo van a recordar?

– Sí – dijo Siana sonriendo. Su hermana la vio con cara de pocos amigos y entraron a la casa.

– De acuerdo, pero después no vengan llorando porque no me hicieron caso – dijo Alexa refunfuñona. Era la segunda vez que le recordaban su enorme error en un solo día.

Siana se rió de la actitud de su hermana, pero tenía razón. Estaba arriesgando demasiado por una competencia que no había iniciado nadie, una competencia absurda basada en orgullo; si no se cuidaba lo suficiente podría salir bastante lastimada. Pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, ya había sacado sus cartas y ahora él acababa de sacar las suyas; pero el juego aún no había terminado. La Kermess era en 2 días y estaba el concierto. Además, Siana ya tenía planeado cada segundo para aquél día, todo destinado a lograr que Ferb se le declarara y perdiera la batalla. Así que de eso se trataba todo: de ganar o perder. No, era de demostrar que ella, a pesar de ser chica podía lograr que el chico al que amaba también pudiera sentir algo por ella. Qué egoísta estaba siendo, y lo peor era que lo sabía, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Se acostó a dormir aún pensando en qué podía hacer para saber si, para Ferb esto era una competencia más o si realmente sentía algo por ella. Bueno, ya lo averiguaría después.

Al día siguiente despertaron temprano para llegar a tiempo a la escuela y poder terminar rápido lo que faltaba de la decoración para el concierto. Alexa seguía ofendida con Siana por haberle recordado anoche su historial romántico con el argentino, pero se le fue por un momento cuando volteó a ver a Cathy, su gatita y notó que tenía una patita herida.

– ¡Por Dios, Cathy! – gritó Alexa y Siana se sobresaltó – ¿Quién te lastimó?

La gatita se limitó a maullar pidiendo cariño y afecto, por lo que Alexa la levantó y la llevó al cuarto de baño. Siana y Alexa utilizaron lo que sabían de primeros auxilios y le vendaron la patita herida. Ya iban de salida, cuando notaron que el hurón de su padre también estaba herido, tenía un enorme hematoma en la espalda.

– ¿Qué acaso se pelearon ustedes dos otra vez? – preguntó Alexa enfadada con las mascotas y procedió a vendar también a Fred.

– ¿Quién se peleó? – preguntó una voz grave detrás de ellas. Era su padre que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

– Creemos que Cathy y Fred – respondió Siana – Acabamos de vendarle la patita a ella y ahora estamos curando el hematoma de Fred para evitar que se le acumulen coágulos.- de pronto notó una maleta encima de la cama de su padre – ¿Te vas de viaje?

– Sí – respondió Kai jalando otra maleta que se encontraba junto a la cama – Sólo unos días. Debo ir a revisar unos asuntos a Rusia, cosa de rutina

– Está bien, cuídate – dijeron las gemelas y el padre salió de su habitación.

Cuando terminaron salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la escuela. Por curar a las dos mascotas ya no habían podido llegar tan temprano como hubieran querido, pero de todas formas no había importado mucho, porque de una u otra manera hubieran terminado tarde. Algo (o alguien) creó un caos, arruinando algunos de los stands que ya habían terminado de decorar. Por los daños, le adjudicaron el caos a una pelea callejera de animales; así que de una u otra manera, todos salieron tarde de la escuela el viernes, por lo que no pudieron continuar la mesa de rol y Siana no pudo hablar con Ferb, y viceversa.

***

El sábado por fin llegó. Las mesas estaban llenas con comida, regalos, accesorios, refrescos, entre otros productos que vendían para la recolección de ingresos. Pero lo que todos los alumnos deseaban era que empezara el concierto de los Ivanov. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Alexa y Bryan se encontraban ya dentro del salón donde sería el evento, a su alrededor se encontraban el resto de los alumnos hablando fuerte y pidiendo a gritos que el grupo se presentara. Alexa estaba emocionada por ver a sus amigos de nuevo, pero sólo había un problema: **Siana.**

Cuando Bryan pasó a recoger a Alexa a su casa, Siana aún no estaba lista (al parecer seguía arreglando su largo cabello) y le indicó a su gemela que se adelantara con su novio, ella los alcanzaría después con Buford. Alexa al inicio estaba enfadada con su gemela, pues no estaban acostumbradas a llegar a un evento sin la otra, y mucho menos al ser el concierto de sus amigos de la infancia; pero aún así decidió salirse y no reprocharle nada. Pero la hora del inicio del concierto se acercaba y Alexa comenzaba a desesperarse.

– Siana ya se tardó – dijo buscando a su hermana por todos lados.

– ¿_Porrqué_ no _vinierron_ juntas? – preguntó Bryan tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.

– Según escuché iba a venir con Buford – respondió Isabella. Nadie dijo nada, sólo el típico distraído amoroso de Phineas hizo la pregunta que nadie quería decir en voz alta.

– ¿Por qué no la invitaste tú primero, Ferb?

Ferb sólo miró de manera inquisitiva a su hermanastro para dejar en claro que de ninguna manera iba a dejar su orgullo a un lado. Lo que había entre él y Siana era algo más que un sentimiento bonito: era una batalla, una batalla de egos. Ambos sabían perfectamente qué sentía el uno por el otro, pero la continua rivalidad que habían llevado a lo largo de los años mantenía a los dos adolescentes en una batalla constante para ver quién era el que terminaría rindiéndose y demostrando sus sentimientos.

Por supuesto esta guerra había llegado demasiado lejos cuando Siana aceptó la invitación de Buford, para ser su pareja en la Kermess. Ferb, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar creerle a Siana (en realidad a nadie) sobre ser la pareja de él. "¿Entonces por qué no la invitaste aquella noche saliendo de la Mesa de Rol?" se dijo a sí mismo "¿Acaso crees posible que venga con Buford?". Era sabido que había algo más que rivalidad entre Siana y Ferb, también se sabía que Buford estaba loco por la chica (aunque durante la infancia intentara ocultarlo, llegó un momento en el que ya no le importó y comenzó a decirlo casi sin darle mucha importancia a lo que pensaran los demás), pero Siana siempre lo rechazó. "No lo sé" se respondió mentalmente.

De pronto la iluminación se apagó en el lugar y se encendieron las luces de colores; se escuchó una voz del presentador que anunciaba entusiasmado al grupo de "Los Ivanov". La gente comenzó a gritar y a aglomerarse alrededor de la tarima, donde aparecieron 3 hermanos pelirrojos: un muchacho muy atractivo y dos chicas preciosas. Cualquiera pensaría que son trillizos, pero los fans que se encontraban ahí presentes sabían perfectamente que sólo se llevaban un año de edad cada uno. Tala, el mayor, tocaba el bajo y cantaba la voz masculina; Yurivka, la mediana, tocaba la guitarra eléctrica y la flauta, además cantaba la voz femenina; finalmente Ashley, la menor de los hermanos, tocaba la batería y cantaba los coros o era el apoyo de voz de su hermana como segunda.

En cuanto los vieron aparecer, los fans enloquecieron, las chicas gritaban con todos sus pulmones su amor eterno hacia Tala Ivanov y los chicos le declaraban su amor a las chicas que lucían sus preciosos cabellos en peinados extravagantes. Pronto, Tala tomó el micrófono y le guiñó el ojo a una de las chicas que casi se desmaya de la emoción.

– ¡Buenas noches, Danville! - gritó el chico emocionando a la multitud con su inconfundible toque ruso.

– No puedo creerlo – exclamó Alexa buscando a Siana con más desesperación – ¡Se va a perder el concierto!

– ¡¿Cómo están?! – preguntó de nuevo Tala recibiendo gritos de emoción como respuesta – ¡No los escucho! – el público gritó más fuerte – Ésta es una noche muy especial _parra nosotrros_, y _porr_ lo mismo _comenzarremos_ con una canción que sabemos es la /ifavorrita/i de muchos.

– Oh genial, seguramente es la canción favorita de Siana y se la va a perder – reprochó Alexa de nuevo.

– No lo _crreo_ – le contradijo Bryan – Ahí vienen.

En cuanto la música comenzó a tocar, la puerta del Salón donde se estaba realizando el concierto se abrió de par en par y por ella entró una preciosa adolescente, quien iba vestida de tal forma que parecía que ella era la que iba a dar el concierto. Algunos observaron a los recién llegados; él iba con su típica chamarra de cuero y su playera de los "Zombie Birds", iba muy erguido mostrando su alta estatura, presumiendo muy orgulloso de la modelo que iba tomada de su brazo. La chica tenía una mirada hipnotizante, su maquillaje resaltaba su coquetería y frialdad. Su vestimenta marcaba su precioso cuerpo sin llegar a mostrar más de lo necesario. Su cabello largo volaba ligeramente impulsado por el aire que venía de la puerta que se cerraba lentamente, dándole un brillo extra que le agregaba un toque dramático a su entrada. Cuando los amigos voltearon a verla la identificaron de inmediato: La modelo que tomaba a Buford por el brazo era Siana.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, si yo se me al vivo en la luna pero sigo subiendo las actualizaciones n.n


	6. El Silencio

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

**MÚSICA: ** #!/playlist/HANGAR+Soundtrack/74962191 **CANCIÓN 4**

**Unan los espacios**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 6_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"El Silencio"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Por supuesto Siana presenció la escena. Fue un golpe demasiado bajo y ambos lo sabían; pero aún cuando fuera una guerra, el corazón de Siana sufrió la traición. Sintió cómo su alma se desmoronaba dolorosamente sin poder hacer nada al respecto, pero lo peor es que ella sabía perfectamente que no podía reprocharle nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo del lugar para evitar que la vieran llorar y Buford la siguió. También Alexa intentó salir detrás de su hermana pero Bryan la detuvo.

Alexa intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas y le gritaba a su novio por encima de las ensordecedoras exclamaciones de emoción que el público hacía por la canción que acababa de terminar. Todos estaban fascinados, excepto por el grupo de amigos que trataban de detener a Alexa.

– ¡Suéltenme! ¡mi hermana me necesita! – le gritaba, pero Bryan no le hacía caso.  
– Sabes que no nos podemos _entrrometerr_  
– ¡Pero es mi hermana!  
– Ya lo sé. Y sabes que ella tiene _parrte_ de la culpa  
– ¡Aún así no la pienso dejar sola!  
– ¡No está sola! _Buforrd_ salió a _consolarrla_  
– Pero quiero ayudarla yo, es mi hermana, no de Buford. - las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y se le nublaba la vista.  
– Aún así sabes que no va a escucharr a nadie en estos momentos – le dijo Bryan tajantemente y la volteó para que lo mirara a los ojos.  
– Sabes que ella es consciente de lo que prrovocó ésta situación y no necesita que se lo digan, mucho menos que intenten de trranquilizarla. ¿Qué podrías decirle ahora? Todos sabemos que esto podría pasar tarde o temprano.  
– Pero... – intentó debatir Alexa.  
– Estará bien – le dijo Bryan más tranquilo y Alexa se relajó, bajó la cabeza y se apoyó en los brazos de Bryan.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada, nadie podía hacer nada, excepto... Entonces caminó con paso decidido hasta Ferb, quien le agradecía a Melanie por bailar con ella, la chica por supuesto trataba de hacer hasta lo imposible por besarlo de nuevo. Y Alexa, sencillamente se acercó y cuando Ferb volteó a verla, le soltó una bofetada. Las amigas de Melanie, la chica y el grupito de amigos se le quedaron viendo impresionados por lo que acababa de suceder. A penas comenzaban a asimilar el beso que Ferb le había dado a Melanie cuando Alexa lo golpeó. Ferb no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó mirando sorprendido y algo confundido.

– Es tu premio – le dijo fríamente Alexa – por ganarle a mi hermana. Sé que no es toda culpa tuya, no te preocupes, después le daré a ella el de consolación.  
– Alexa... – comenzó a decir Bryan, pero realmente no tenía nada que decir.  
– Vamos, Bryan – le cortó y lo tomó de la mano – Tenemos un concierto que disfrutar por otros.  
– Y sin decir nada más se perdió entre la multitud. Todos se quedaron callados y quietos durante unos instantes, hasta que Phineas se acercó lentamente.  
– ¿Estás bien, Ferb? – preguntó Phineas al cabo de un rato.

Ferb sólo asintió con la cabeza, aunque se llevó la mano derecha a la mejilla. Alexa debió estar realmente enfadada, ya que había utilizado la "legendaria mano izquierda" para abofetearlo. Sólo una persona había sufrido de una cachetada de ese calibre por parte de una de las gemelas y había sido Diego, el ex-novio de Alexa, cuando Siana descubrió que sólo la quería para presumir, no porque realmente la quisiera. Todos conocían el caso del argentino y todos los amigos lo odiaban por igual porque conocían las verdaderas intenciones que tenía para con Alexa, sin embargo nadie intervino directamente en la relación, aún cuando Siana la veía llorar todos los días y más aún cuando todos veían como la trataba en público. Era un trofeo para él, una medalla, no una novia. Casi lo mismo que había hecho Ferb con Melanie y con Siana, había jugado sucio con tal de ganar la guerra. No, no había jugado sucio, sólo había seguido sus impulsos. _"Es lo mismo"_ pensó para sí.

– ¿Ferb? – le llamó una voz femenina que estaba al lado de él.

Melanie lo observaba con reproche y entonces Ferb regresó a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo espantoso por una guerra. Es cierto que Siana lo había provocado, pero él le había seguido el juego y peor aún, la había hecho llorar... por una competencia. Se volteó hacia Melanie, le hizo una caballerosa reverencia y le besó la mano. Acto seguido salió corriendo del lugar para buscar a Siana, sin saber qué podría decirle.

Mientras tanto, Siana seguía corriendo sin destino aparente, no sabía en dónde se encontraba y la única pista que tenía era que no había salido de la Escuela, porque aún veía los puestos de comida a su alrededor. Al final, llegó a una esquina donde había una banca y pocos puestos de juegos a varios metros de distancia. Se sentó y puso las manos en la cara, tratando de evitar a toda costa que las lágrimas salieran. Pero es inútil, un dolor punzante en el pecho le recuerda el rostro de su amado besando unos labios que no eran los suyos, y lo peor de todo es que le recuerda que ella tuvo la culpa. La culpa por haber sido demasiado orgullosa, por haber convertido una batalla de egos en una guerra en la que ella perdería, nuevamente. Nunca había podido ganarle a Ferb limpiamente, nunca había podido vencer a ese maravilloso chico de quien ha estado enamorada desde que tiene memoria, aún cuando sólo se la pasaban compitiendo amistosamente. Sí, _"amistosamente"_ es la palabra adecuada. En ese entonces no había nada importante en riesgo, ni entonces ni hace unos días. Pero claro, ella había arriesgado todo, acostumbrada a que nunca había nada que perder cuando competía con él.

– Soy una estúpida – dijo Siana en voz baja, apenas audible por el nudo enorme que tenía en la garganta para evitar llorar. Pero era imposible, porque pronto sintió sus manos empapadas de agua salada.

– ¿Siana? – dijo una familiar voz masculina. A pesar de reconocer la voz no respondió, la verdad es que no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie, pero tampoco quiere apartarlo, no después de hacer lo que hizo con él, aún cuando sabía que era para darle celos a Ferb – ¿Estás bien?

Siana no respondió, pero se destapó la cara y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Eso respondió la pregunta de Buford.

– Bien, supongo que no – dijo, se quitó la chamarra que traía y se la colocó a Siana encima de los hombros para cubrirla del frío, luego se sentó a su lado. Siana agradeció con la mirada aquél gesto tan caballeroso. Buford podía ser amable, dulce y tierno cuando se lo proponía, pero eso sólo hacía se sintiera más culpable por lo que le hizo con tal de llevar a cabo su guerra con Ferb – Soy pésimo para consolar gente – dijo después de un corto silencio incómodo, en el que obviamente él intentaba ayudar sin éxito – normalmente tiendo a molestar a los demás, es lo que mejor se me da.

– Hm...

– ¿Sabes? A pesar de que siempre me has llamado la atención y de que estoy completamente consciente de que a quien quieres es a... otro... – dijo inmediatamente en cuanto sintió la mirada asesina que le mostró por si se atrevía a mencionar el nombre – ...a pesar de todo, sigo siendo tu amigo y puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. Siempre te escucharé.

Siana lo observó detenidamente y soltó una sonrisa ligera, parecía algo forzada, pero la verdad es que era todo lo que podía mover los labios para sonreír. Su corazón aún estaba bastante lastimado y sentía que no iba a poder volver a sentir la genuina sonrisa de nuevo. No después de lo que pasó. Buford debió notarlo porque de inmediato se puso de pie y se colocó enfrente de Siana diciendo con voz firme:

– Muy bien, como no se me da el ser el amigo tierno te lo diré a mi manera – Y de inmediato Siana se sobresaltó – Voy al baño y cuando regrese quiero ver una dulce y preciosa sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro que tienes cuando regrese. Si no es así te la sacaré... ya veré cómo.

Y sin decir otra palabra se alejó de ahí. Era un cambio bastante drástico a la actitud que había tomado al principio, pero tenía razón, a Buford sólo le sale lo dulce pocas veces y durante un tiempo limitado. Escuchar decir eso de sus labios le hizo sentir un poco más tranquila, ya que ese es el Buford que conoce desde la infancia y que le dice que a pesar de todo aún la sigue queriendo. Buford realmente se merece una chica que lo quiera... y que lo quiera bien. No como ella que sólo lo utilizó para provocarle celos a Ferb. Y eso que se hacía llamar su amiga. Era eso, una amiga, una muy mala amiga.

De pronto una mano se puso enfrente de ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Siana creyó que se trataba de Buford que regresaba para animarla, sin embargo sus manos no eran iguales a la que tenía enfrente, ésta era más delgada y firme, pero suave y gentil a la vez; esas manos podían construir cualquier cosa y las conocía bien. Eran las manos de la persona que tanto amaba.

Ferb estaba enfrente de Siana, con la mano estirada ofreciéndole su apoyo. Siana lo observó impactada durante unos instantes. Tenía esa mirada que siempre la hipnotizaba y unos ojos azules misteriosos que te hacen sentir curiosidad por la vida, y sus labios... labios que sirven para besar a otra chica. Al llegar a ese punto Siana volvió a sentir su corazón destrozado, así que sin decir más volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando claro que rechazaba la ayuda de Ferb.

Sí, esa era la Siana de la que se había enamorado él: orgullosa y sensible a la vez. Aceptó el rechazo y se sentó a lado de ella, esperando algún gesto de su parte para alejarlo o para reprocharle, pero no hizo nada, ni siquiera resopló. Ferb pudo apreciar una parte del rostro de Siana, donde era notoria la hinchazón del ojo y las manos mojadas, había llorado mucho. Eso sólo consiguió que se sintiera más culpable; había hecho llorar a una chica, y no a cualquier chica, la misma a la que le tenía tanto cariño, con la que se había divertido compitiendo por muchos años. ¿De verdad valía la pena ganar ésta competencia? ¿Valía la pena crear tanta tristeza en una persona tan linda como ella? No. Es cierto que ella había provocado todo, pero él sabía perfectamente que pudo darle la vuelta en lugar de seguir su juego, y no lo había hecho. No había un ganador, era una batalla donde ambos perdían, y así fue.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio entre los dos, ninguno se atrevía a moverse. Siana seguía intentando aguantar el llanto y las ganas de decir que lo sentía, que era una estúpida, pero también recordó que él había besado a una chica, a Melanie, había ganado la batalla y ella sólo se había quedado con el corazón roto; pero tampoco podía reprocharle nada porque sabía que era culpa suya, no de él. Y todo porque no la había invitado a la Kermess. ¿Era por eso? Sí, esa era la verdadera razón. Siana había esperado meses enteros para que Ferb la invitara a la Kermess con él, por lo menos desde que se enteraron del tipo de evento que era. No podía creerlo, era todavía más estúpida al creer que él de verdad la iba a invitar. Era más que obvio que él no iba a perder su orgullo por una Kermess, aún cuando eso era tan importante para ella ¿Y cómo lo iba a saber? _"Jamás le dijiste nada. No es adivino"_pensó Siana para sí.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Siana seguía enojada con él por razones obvias y no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas, pero ¿por qué había actuado ella así desde un principio? Siempre habían competido, pero jamás habían puesto su relación en medio, era algo que ambos no tocaban porque podía pasar lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos. Pero ¿entonces porqué ella empezó? ¿Qué la orilló a hacer tal cosa? Y entonces lo entendió. Recordó el día en que estaban decorando el salón. Ella, siendo invitada por Buford (otra vez), su mirada puesta en él y de pronto aceptó.

No, no fue así, ella lo estaba mirando y él había decidido fingir que no tenía importancia. ¿Acaso esa había sido la razón? ¿Fingir que no escuchaba y finalmente fingir que no le importaba que fuera con Buford? Sí, había sido eso. Siana lo miraba para mandarle la indirecta de que deseaba ir con él. ¿Porqué las mujeres complican tanto las cosas? Y si él era tan galán y tan conocedor de chicas como siempre le habían dicho ¿porqué no pudo ser bueno con la única chica que le importaba? Bueno, eso ahora ya era irrelevante, porque esa misma chica está al lado de él, llorando por un corazón roto. Eso era más que obvio. Pero algo era cierto...

– Los dos fuimos unos tontos ésta noche – dijo Ferb de repente. Siana reaccionó saltando ligeramente en su asiento. No era precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar y menos de una manera tan directa. Por lo menos estaba consciente de que él también lo había sido – Pero, definitivamente yo fui el más tonto de los dos – eso consiguió que Siana volteara a verlo ¿Estaba pidiendo disculpas? – ¿quieres venir a la Kermess conmigo?

Eso definitivamente la tomó desprevenida. De todo lo que Ferb pudo haber dicho, Siana jamás se imaginó que fuera eso. Era como si le hubiera leído la mente, ¿acaso ya lo sabía? ¿Y si lo sabía por qué no lo había preguntado antes? "No importa" pensó finalmente, "Me está invitando a ir a la Kermess con él"... Hubo un silencio extraño entre los dos, en el que sólo se miraron directamente a los ojos. Y entonces Siana respondió.

– ¡Perdóname! – dijo Siana y se lanzó a los brazos de Ferb – ¡Fui una estúpida! ¡Debí haberme tragado mi orgullo! ¡jamás debí jugar así ni contigo ni con Buford! ¡Sólo esperaba que me invitaras a la Kermess! ¡En realidad jamás quise hacer esto! ¡Я глупый! ¡Я никогда не должны делать это! ¡Я дурак, дурак, дурак!– ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó Ferb abrazándola tranquilamente.– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – gritó Siana abrazándolo y para sorpresa de Ferb, Siana le plantó un beso en los labios.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, si yo sé me la vivo en la luna pero sigo subiendo las actualizaciones n.n, y se trabaja duro en esto n.n


	7. Imitando la Maldad

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

**¡Ok lo sé! he tardado, es que tenía un millón de cosas que hacer pero por ello subiré hoy ¡dos capítulos!**

**Unan los espacios**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 7_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"Imitando la Maldad"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Casi dos segundos después de besarlo Siana notó lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó de golpe y se sonrojó completamente y comenzó a pedir disculpas por su efusiva reacción, pero él no dijo nada. Le tomó la cara con las manos suavemente y la besó en los labios para silenciarla. Ésta vez fue Siana la sorprendida, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar por los sutiles y agradables labios de Ferb. Disfrutando cada minuto, cada segundo. Ahora que lo pensaba, era su primer beso ¿sería el primer beso de Ferb también? No, su primer beso seguramente fue con la otra chica, pero no era momento de ponerse celosa. Tenía a Ferb sólo para ella y nadie más podría interponerse, mucho menos después de lo que pasó.

Después de un rato en el que los dos disfrutaron de su primer beso, Ferb se levantó y le volvió a ofrecer su mano a Siana para ayudarla a levantarse. Ésta vez Siana la aceptó gustosa y ambos se fueron a disfrutar del evento y del resto del concierto. Sin notar que alguien los observaba desde un muro oscuro.

– Gracias por sonreír nuevamente – dijo Buford sonriendo nostálgicamente para sí. Y sin decir nada más caminó hacia el lugar del concierto.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar volteó a ver a una esquina y vio a Melanie cabizbaja y por la cara que tenía estaba a punto de llorar. Buford volteó a ambos lados y no encontró a nadie, así que suspiró y se acercó.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó. Melanie volteó a verlo sorprendida, la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

– ¿No venías tú con una de las Hiwatari? – preguntó bruscamente la chica

– Sí – respondió Buford y le contestó de forma pedante: – ¿Y no eras tú la compañera de baile de Ferb?

Esto provocó que la chica lo mirara de forma agresiva, sin lugar a dudas estaba herida, así que se limitó a voltear la mirada.

– Si has venido a burlarte, no funcionará – respondió la chica – Tu compañera también te usó ¿no es cierto? – preguntó de pronto Melanie.

– ¡Nah! – contestó Buford tranquilo y se sentó junto a la muchacha, quien dio un respingo. – Yo sabía a lo que me atenía. Y acepté su decisión porque fue honesta cuando se lo pregunté.

– Al menos contigo fue honesta – le reprochó.

– Sí, pero debes aceptar que tú también debiste prevenir lo que podía pasar. A fin de cuentas, todos sabíamos que entre Ferb y Siana siempre hubo algo más que competencias.

– Sí, supongo que creí que podría unirme... y salí mal parada.

Buford se le quedó viendo algo dudoso y de pronto le sonrió.

– Vamos, eres una chica muy linda. Seguro tendrás a varios prospectos detrás de ti.

– Sí, supongo que los tengo...

_"¿Porqué siempre me toca consolar a las chicas?"_ Se preguntó Buford. _"Tal vez la cosa esa llamada Karma que tanto mencionaba Baljeet comenzaba a cumplirse."_

– De todas maneras, puedes hablar conmigo – le dijo Buford y la chica lo miró confundida – al final, sabemos lo que se siente ¿no? Pero si le dices a alguien que te dije esto conocerás de cerca mi lado bravucón.

Melanie sonrió levemente ¿Quién iba a pensar que el bravucón de la escuela sería tan tierno?

– Ven, vamos a disfrutar de la Kermess, ya que nuestros compañeros nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte – le ofreció Buford a Melanie. – después de todo no puedo estar por ahí sin aprovechar que tengo una chica linda a mi lado ¿cierto?

– Sí, supongo – le contestó Melanie y se levantó de la banca un poco más animada

– Pero no se te vaya a ocurrir nada cursi ni ese tipo de cosas ¿de acuerdo? – le advirtió – o sabrás porqué soy temido hasta en el equipo de Americano.

Melanie sólo se rió y tomó del brazo a Buford.

– No te preocupes. No estoy de humor para hacer nada cursi. Además, no me gustas ni tantito para hacer algo así.

– Bien. Porque a mí tampoco.

Y ambos se fueron a disfrutar de la Kermess.

*** * ***

Mientras tanto, dentro del salón donde se llevaba a cabo el concierto, los chicos saltaban y cantaban a coro junto con las voces de "Los Ivanov". Alexa intentaba desahogar su coraje cantando a todo pulmón junto a Bryan, Baljeet, Mishti, Phineas e Isabella. A mitad de la tercera canción Baljeet notó que alguien entraba por la puerta. Eran Ferb y Siana, tomados de la mano.

– ¡Miren! – exclamó y sus amigos voltearon hacia donde apuntaban los ojos de Baljeet. Alexa vio la escena y caminó con paso firme hacia su gemela. Ferb la miró y colocó a Siana detrás de sí, temiendo que a ella también le tocara bofetada.

– ¡Apártate Fletcher! – gritó Alexa y Siana se asomó por detrás de Ferb

– Tranquilo, no pasa nada – le dijo Siana a Ferb y éste se dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente se hizo a un lado.

– Quiero una explicación – dijo Alexa firmemente – pero como nuestros amigos están en su concierto y no pienso perdérmelo me lo vas a explicar en la casa. Estoy muy enojada contigo – y sin más tomó de la mano a su gemela y la arrastró para llevarla dentro del tumulto donde se encontraban los demás. Ferb sonrió y siguió a las gemelas para disfrutar del concierto.

Por supuesto Phineas estaba confundido (en realidad todos lo estaban), pero al mismo tiempo se alegraban de que, al parecer, Siana y Ferb por fin habían decidido decirse oficialmente lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Por supuesto que ninguno conocía los detalles (y tal vez lo mejor era no preguntar, excepto Alexa que ya había amenazado con una explicación).

Todos disfrutaron del concierto, de las canciones e incluso Los Ivanov subieron al escenario a Phineas y a Isabella para que cantaran con ellos. La secundaria de Danville estaba enloquecida. Al final, para cerrar el concierto Phineas y Ferb habían instalado un sistema en el techo para que se abriera dejando el cielo despejado a la vista y lanzaron fuegos artificiales. Esa noche fue inolvidable para todos.

Por otro lado, el Dr. Doofershmitz tenía un nuevo plan y tanto Cathy como Fred debían apoyarlo, así que, con su respectivo sombrero puesto, se encontraron con el científico malvado.

– Oh bien, aquí están. – dijo el Dr. Doofershmitz y les entregó varios planos y hojas a cada uno – Perry el ornitorrinco no tarda en llegar. Como en la pelea de antier no resulté herido (como normalmente termino), me dio tiempo a analizar mi plan en el que casi tuvimos éxito.

Los Oficiale lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos. En la batalla pasada habían perdido porque Doofershmitz dejó por error un botón de autodestrucción a control remoto dentro de la jaula, donde por fin habían logrado capturar y encarcelar al Agente P. Fue durante esa batalla donde habían salido bastante golpeados.

– Todo está en los planos – continuó Doof – incluso les entregué una copia a cada uno de mi borrador para el monólogo que le daré a Perry el ornitorrinco. Léanlos rápido antes de que llegue.

De repente, se escuchó una pared rompiéndose y el cerrar de una jaula maciza. Cuando voltearon, el Agente P se encontraba en una jaula cilíndrica baja, sostenida por dos pinzas metálicas gruesas. El vidrio por el que podían observar el interior era bastante grueso.

– ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Llegaste temprano! – Perry produjo el sonido que tanto lo identificaba como respuesta. – Vaya, veo que tú también saliste herido eh – dijo Doof señalando una gasa que protegía de una infección el rasguño que le había dado Cathy en la batalla anterior, peligrosamente cerca del ojo.

Perry volvió a hacer el sonido para protestar y mirando de forma inquisitiva a los Oficiales que se encontraban junto a su némesis. En respuesta Cathy le soltó un bufido y Fred un siseo amenazador.

– Oigan, oigan, tranquilícense, ya tendrán tiempo para desahogarse cuando llevemos a cabo mi plan. – Luego comenzó a recitar su monólogo: – Verán, la otra noche, mientras no tenía nada que hacer (porque usualmente uso ese tiempo en curar mis heridas con mi curaheridasinador 3000) pasaron una película en la Televisión, donde aparecía un villano atractivo, inteligente y poderoso. Pero sobre todo, tenía estilo. No era humano, venía de otro planeta llamado Asgard o algo así; pero lo importante es que también había crecido bajo la sombra de su perfecto hermano que todo lo hacía bien; era guapo, alto, fornido y sus padres lo preferían. – dijo describiendo al personaje con rencor y mostró un retrato de su hermano Roger, colocando una foto del hermano del villano a lado – y entendí cómo debía de sentirse. Así que lo usé como ejemplo a seguir para realizar otra vez mi plan de destruir la Kermess de Danville (donde recibí la bofetada de una chica cuando le pedí un beso, pero esa historia ya se las conté la batalla pasada) y al mismo tiempo **¡EL ÁREA LIMÍTROFE SERÁ MÍA!.**

Los tres animales se le quedaron viendo con cara interrogante.

– No me vean así, ya tengo suficiente con tener que interpretar los sonidos de los tres para saber qué es lo que intentan decirme. – Se quejó Doofershmitz – Verán, yo no tengo ni el báculo ni magia ni soy omnipresente, pero tengo mi inteligencia y puedo crear inventos que suplan todo eso. Es por eso que les mostraré mi ¡VILLANOINADOR! En versión capa y báculo.

Diciendo esto, mostró una capa verde con toques dorados y un báculo metálico muy extraño.

– Con éstos inventos puedo hacer casi todo lo que aparecía en la película – dijo y se colocó la capa en la espalda – Puedo cubrirme de cualquier cosa que me lancen, hacer aparecer hologramas míos con el atuendo, lanzar rayos de energía, e incluso puedo volverme invisible. Este último toque lo tomé de otra película que vi, pero esa es otra historia. Y lo más importante de todo es que, con este báculo puedo crear pequeñas grietas en el suelo y provocar temblores ligeros. En la película los humanos se sentían aterrorizados por el caos que provocaba él y su enorme ejército, pero lo más importante es que asustaba a todos cuando hacía temblar la tierra (así como el monstruo verde gigante). No pude ver el final porque me quedé dormido, pero estoy seguro de que ganó la batalla, el tipo se veía poderoso. Entonces pensé en que con mi báculo y todos sus poderes podría provocar algo así enfrente de todos. Y cuando estén aterrorizados harán lo que yo les diga para que no los ataque. Así venceré a mi hermano, conquistaré el Área Limítrofe y destruiré la Kermess de Danville. ¿Ven? Mato a 3 pájaros de un solo golpe, o como diga ese dicho. Soy un genio, ¿no es cierto?

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, si yo sé me la vivo en la luna pero sigo subiendo las actualizaciones n.n, y se trabaja duro en esto n.n.

Reitero, lamento la demora.


	8. Desaparecidos

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

**¡Ok lo sé! he tardado,pero lo prometido es deuda aquí el segundo capitulo.**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 8_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"Desaparecidos"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Después del concierto Siana y Alexa tenían pases especiales para que ellas y sus amigos pudieran visitar a Los Ivanov en sus camerinos. Para Bryan no era novedad, puesto que también había crecido con ellos, pero para el resto de sus amigos era una experiencia emocionante.

– Вперед (adelante), pasen, pasen – dijo Tala – no

_morrdemos._

– ¡Chicos! – gritaron las gemelas al unísono cuando entraron y encontraron a sus amigos de la infancia.

– Miren, les presentamos a nuestros amigos de Danville – dijo Alexa y comenzó a mencionar los nombres conforme iban entrando al camerino. – Bueno, a Bryan ya lo conoces

– Здравствуйте, Брайан (Hola Bryan) – saludaron los tres hermanos a la par cuando entró el chico.

– долгое время (tanto tiempo) – saludó él sarcásticamente.

– Bueno, ahora sí te presentamos a los chicos de Danville. – continuó Alexa mientras Phineas entraba al camerino rodante. – Él es Phineas...

– Mucho gusto – saludó Tala

– алло (qué onda) – saludó Yurivka con su típica voz firme

– Hola – dijo con voz dulce Ashley, la menor de los tres hermanos

– Él es su hermano Ferb...

– He oído _hablarr_ mucho de ti... – dijo Tala estrechándole la mano a Ferb

– O _mejorr_ dicho, leído – apuntó Yurivka con una voz juguetona

– ¡Yuri! – le reprochó Siana con un toque de color en sus mejillas.

– Ferb volteó a verla y le lanzó una mirada coqueta de galán hacia su recién confirmada novia, provocando que el rubor de la chica pasara de sus mejillas hasta abarcar todo el rostro.

– ¡Oh vamos! ¿Es que ya no puede nadie guardar un secreto?

– Nunca fue ningún _secrreto_ que te _gustarra__ Ferb, Siana – corroboró la pelirroja más pequeña  
_

_– Ashley, ¿tú también?  
_

_– Vamos, después molestamos a Siana y a Ferb sobre su amor secretamente obvio cuando termine de presentar a los demás – interrumpió Alexa y prosiguió a presentar a los demás que ya se encontraban dentro. – Ella es Isabella, él es Baljeet y ella es su novia Mishti._

Todos saludaron a los recién llegados con cordialidad y les invitaron a sentarse.

– ¿Gustan algo de _beberr_? – les invitó Yurivka

– No, gracias – dijeron todos, excepto Alexa

– Yo te voy a aceptar un agua simple, por favor – dijo.

– Nunca entenderé tu gusto por el líquido que no sabe a nada... – dijo Siana

Ashley iba a levantarse por el agua, pero Yurivka la sentó y fue ella en su lugar. Una vez que le entregó la botella plástica a Alexa, se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

– Algún día, cuando sólo haya agua natural para beber y estés muriendo de sed, te acordarás de mí – dijo Alexa agradeciendo con un gesto

– Dudo que eso pase...

– Bien ¿Qué tal les _parreció_ el _concierrto_? – preguntó Yurivka para cambiar de tema.

– Fue muy divertido – respondió Phineas

– ¿No sintierron que el inicio fue algo intenso? – preguntó la menor de los 3 hermanos

– Sí, un poco – respondió Alexa mirando de reojo a su gemela. Aún le reprochaba su actitud, pero sobre todo que la ignorara rotundamente.

– Pero el final todo resultó mejor que bien – dijo Ferb y todos se rieron. Era obvio que los 3 hermanos no habían notado nada, porque no entendieron las referencias.

– Escuché que _fuerron_ ustedes los que _instalarron_ el _escenarrio_, – dijo Yurivka mientras se desmaquillaba frente al espejo – les quedó fantástico.

– No fue nada – dijo Phineas

– Phineas y Ferb pueden hacer cualquier cosa – dijo Baljeet rápidamente al poder incluirse en la conversación – Cuando éramos niños construyeron una montaña rusa en una mañana.

– ¿En _serrio_? – preguntaron los 3 hermanos a la vez

– Viktor y Alexei (otros amigos de Rusia) también tienen su _prropia_ montaña rusa en el _terrcer_patio de su casa. _Perro_ los _ingenierros tarrdaron cerrca_ de año y medio – dijo Ashley

– Incluso la que _constrruyeron_ en casa de las gemelas _tarrdarron_ medio año – dijo Tala

– Y eso _porrque_ Kai los estuvo _prresionando_ – agregó Yurivka

– _Perro_ ¿ustedes hacen los planos y todo?

– Sí. Ellos hacen todo – afirmó Isabella y luego añadió: – Y también ayudaron a Baljeet a construir un portal a Marte.

– Con eso logré sacar 10 en mi curso de verano, me salvaron la vida.

– Y luego construyeron una súper computadora.

– Y el programa de Televisión. – añadió Mishti

– Y la telenovela ¿recuerdan? – agregó Alexa

– ¡Oh! De esa sí nos contarron – dijo Ashley emocionada – Hasta nos enviarron el video ya terrminado y editado.

Los chicos comenzaron a comentar lo que habían vivido ese día. La telenovela rusa, también llamada "Corazón de Hielo" había sido la actividad de Phineas y Ferb el día siguiente en que las gemelas llegaron a Danville por primera vez.

***FLASHBACK***

_Cansadas por el viaje y enojadas por haber sido apartadas de su hogar y de todos sus lujos tan repentinamente, se acostaron a dormir "temprano" para poder adaptarse al nuevo horario de verano, por lo que, al despertar ya era el día siguiente a su llegada.  
_

_Buford, por su parte, ya había visto a Siana cuando las chicas bajaron del taxi al llegar a su nueva casa, y sintiendo una extraña sensación completamente desconocida para él (tenía 11 años entonces) regresó a la casa de su nueva vecina y se asomó para buscar a la "niña con actitud". A Buford le había llamado la atención la mirada que tenía la niña cuando observó su nueva casa, era dura, persistente, hipnotizadora y firme. Algo difícil de encontrar en una niña (o al menos eso pensaba Buford). Posiblemente era una bravucona igual que él.  
_

_Para cuando llegó, se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que no era sólo una, sino que además había una gemela. Decepcionado pero aún con la intención de hablar con ellas se presentó ante las gemelas. Su plan se vio frustrado, cuando se comenzó a escuchar mucho ruido en una casa cercana.  
_

_– ¿Qué es ese ruido? – había preguntado Siana con un peculiar tono ruso  
_

_– Oh, viene de la casa de unos amigos. Siempre están construyendo algo – respondió Buford sin darle mucha importancia.  
_

_– ¿Constrruyendo__ algo? – preguntó Alexa con curiosidad - ¿podemos _irr_ a _verr_?  
_

_– Oh, claro – había respondido Buford con desgana – supongo que no tendrrán prroblema._

_Al llegar a la casa de Phineas y Ferb encontraron el lugar lleno de nieve falsa en el suelo, camerinos (remolques), cámaras, pantallas verde y un gran camión lleno con vestuarios para todo tipo de personas.  
_

_– Hola Isabella – había saludado Buford a una niña de cabello negro, vestida con un vestido rosa y un moño que hacía juego.  
_

_– Hola Buford ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
_

_– Vengo a ver lo que hacen Phineas y Ferb  
_

_– Y ¿quiénes son ellas?  
_

_– Ah ellas son unas vecinas nuevas, llegaron ayer.  
_

_– Yo soy Alexa y ella es Siana. – se presentó la gemela más pequeña – llegamos de Rusia.  
_

_– ¿Cómo sabías que llegamos ayerr? – preguntó Siana a Buford  
_

_– Isabella, podrías ayudarnos con... ah, hola Buford y ¡oh vaya! – exclamó Phineas salvando a Buford de tener que pensar en una respuesta. – ¡Ferb! Baja un momento, las gemelas Hiwatari están aquí.  
_

_– ¿Se conocen? – habían preguntado tanto Bajeet, Buford e Isabella al unísono.  
_

_– ¿En qué momento llegaste? – preguntó Buford a Baljeet  
_

_– Siempre estuve aquí... – respondió el chico hindú_

_Ferb bajó de una rampa que habían construido para la iluminación y se unió a sus amigos. De inmediato Siana reaccionó con mirada inquisidora.  
_

_– Ferrbiandorre Fletcherr – dijo Siana de forma casi susurrante – Nos volvemos a encontrrarr  
_

_– Eh... no entiendo. ¿Cómo es que se conocen? – preguntó Isabella  
_

_– Ferb ha competido contra Siana en las finales del Torneo mundial de videojuegos durante los últimos 4 años. – respondió Phineas.  
_

_– ¿Es decir que Siana ha quedado en segundo lugar en el Torneo todos estos años? – preguntó Baljeet y ésta vez fue Alexa la que miró fijamente a Baljeet con mirada asesina.  
_

_– Sí bueno, no es necesarrio que se lo recuerrdes – le dijo.  
_

_– Buford nos dijo que están constrruyendo algo – dijo Siana con voz ligeramente altiva – supongo que eso significa que los videojuegos no es lo único a lo que te dedicas.  
_

_– De hecho estamos planeando realizar una serie de tragicomedia, como las telenovelas que ve mi mamá en las noches después de la cena. – respondió Phineas – Si quieren pueden participar  
_

_– ¿En serrio? Eso suena muy diverrtido – dijo Alexa emocionada – ¿Qué necesitan que hagamos? Hemos tomado varrios currsos de verrano y en nuestrra Academia tuvimos todo tipo de clases  
_

_– ¡Claro! De hecho, hay dos personajes que vienen de Rusia precisamente, así que podrían ser las nuevas residentes multimillonarias que acaban de comprar una Hacienda. Lo cual queda perfecto porque nos facilitarán la situación de la Gemela Malvada.  
_

_– Прекрасный (Genial) – dijo Siana quitando la vista a Ferb al escuchar aquella mención. – ¿Tienes el guión listo?  
_

_– Por supuesto, Ferb lo terminó en la mañana. – respondió Phineas y comenzó a repartir papeles – Qué bueno que imprimí dos juegos de mas ¿verdad, Ferb? La historia, en resumen se enfoca en el Siglo XIX. Pheter y Freberic son dos hermanos de la nobleza que conocen a las nuevas dueñas de la Hacienda de junto: Sanya y Anya, dos gemelas multimillonarias que vienen de Rusia para empezar a una nueva vida independiente. La familia de los hermanos tienen un matrimonio arreglado entre Pheter e Isvanella, pero sólo Italia ama a Pheter, ya que él sólo la ve como su mejor amiga. Cuando las gemelas rusas llegan a su nueva Hacienda conocen a sus vecinos, así como a Bernard, quien es el capataz mandón dentro de la Nueva Hacienda y que posteriormente se enamora de Sanya, pero ella se enamora de Freberic y él de ella. Anya, por su parte se enamora de Pheter y su amor es correspondido, lo cual hace que Isvanella sienta celos e intente hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir el matrimonio arreglado, pidiendo ayuda a sus damas de honor; pero lo que no sabe es que Berjik, su mejor amigo, está enamorado de ella en secreto y que haría lo que fuera por ser el comprometido. Todo se complica cuando el padre de los hermanos muere y en lugar de heredarle todo a Freberic (quien por ser primogénito debería recibir el total por derecho) lo reparte; por lo que Sanya, la gemela malvada, decide conquistar el corazón de Pheter y arrebatárselo a su hermana para así poder conseguir todo el dinero de la herencia, por supuesto todo lo intenta por debajo del agua para que nadie sospeche de ella. Al final Isvanella termina enamorándose de Berjik y Anya descubre la treta que planeaba su hermana, por lo que acude a Freberic y descubren que la gemela malvada está loca y ella termina en un manicomio, el capataz que hacía fraudes y varias veces intentó asesinar a Freberic para quedarse con Sanya termina en la cárcel y en el último episodio se lleva a cabo una boda doble: Isvanella con Berjik y Pheter con Anya. ¿Alguna duda?  
_

***FIN FLASHBACK***

Al recordar toda la situación, tuvieron que reconocer que fue un evento memorable. Fue el primer día en que participaron en alguna actividad juntos.

– Todavía no entiendo cómo lograste sacar toda la historia en una hora – le comentó Siana a Ferb, quien se limitó a guiñar un ojo y levantar el pulgar.

Durante un largo rato recordaron los grandes momentos que vivieron, varios de ellos incluso sucedieron antes de que llegaran las gemelas a Danville, pues ellas llegaron al verano siguiente a la construcción de la montaña rusa. El grupo musical estaba impresionado por sus hazañas. Todos ellos habían tenido muchas cosas que mencionaron, pero tardaron meses enteros en lograrlo, además de que no lo hacían ellos directamente, sino que contrataban a alguien que lo hiciera por ellos. Esa era la ventaja de ser hijos de grandes empresarios multimillonarios.

Después de las anécdotas de Phineas, Ferb y los demás chicos de Danville, los Ivanov y las Hiwatari mencionaron lo que habían imaginado y mandado hacer (con el dinero de sus padres) antes de llegar a Danville. Cómo Spencer (el mayor de todos sus amigos rusos) había atrapado a Siana cuando cayó de la punta de un elevador gigante, salvándole la vida; cómo Bryan y Alexa habían comenzado a ser "novios infantiles" gracias a una obra de teatro dentro de su Academia; cómo a Siana siempre le había tocado ser la villana en todas las obras escolares; cómo es que unos hermanos odiosos las habían molestado en su primer día de clases y los demás las habían defendido (Con Bryan como el líder de aquella defensa); entre otras anécdotas memorables.

Toda la plática estaba bastante amena hasta que llamaron a la puerta y entró un enorme hombre corpulento, vestido completamente de negro. Era su manager.

– Вперед Vadik – le indicó Tala – ¿Qué sucede?

El hombre tomo aire y tragó saliva. Al parecer había corrido hasta el camerino (a pesar de eso seguía bien arreglado) y con varias gotas de sudor en la frente

– Молодой (joven), acaban de llamarr de Rusia – sonaba bastante agitado – al parrecer hubo un terremoto en diferrentes parrtes de la región.

– Todos se quedaron paralizados. Un terremoto en Rusia. La gemelas y Bryan se sobresaltaron tanto como Los hermanos Ivanov, ahí estaban varios de sus amigos. Incluso su padre estaba de viaje allá por cuestiones de negocios.

– ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Ashley con su tono ruso bastante alterado.

– No lo saben – respondió nervioso Vadik, quien se trababa un poco al hablar, ya que, al parecer le estaba costando hablar en ruso y por eso prefería comunicarse en inglés.

– ¿Cómo que no lo saben?

– Sus amigos, los dos jóvenes hermanos... están desaparecidos.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, si yo sé me la vivo en la luna pero sigo subiendo las actualizaciones n.n, y se trabaja duro en esto n.n.

Reitero, lamento la demora.


	9. Terremotos

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 9_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"Terremotos"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Viktor y Alexei. Los dos hermanos estaban desaparecidos. Después de la noticia, lo primero que hizo Ashley fue encender el televisor y preguntar en qué canal pasaban el noticiero. Isabella respondió aunque tenía la boca seca. Todos guardaron silencio e ignoraron los ruidos externos que se generaban por la Kermess. Baljeet le mandó un mensaje de texto a Buford para saber donde se encontraba, pero al parecer no escuchaba su celular por el ruido y la música que inundaban el ambiente.

– ... a pesar de la gran cantidad de ciudadanos que intentan ayudar, la catástrofe de éste terremoto múltiple ha ocasionado grandes desastres en el país. – decía la reportera – En estos momentos, los grandes empresarios están aportando todos sus medios para ayudar a la gente necesitada. Kai Hiwatari, director del Emporio "Roshia no Omocha" ha mandado sus helicópteros privados para ayudar a los rescatistas, además de albergar en su mansión a la gente que necesita ayuda médica...

– Al menos tu papá está bien – le dijo Bryan a Alexa. Las gemelas no se soltaban la mano desde que supieron del terremoto. Ambas temían por la vida de su padre, la única persona que les quedaba a la que podían llamar oficialmente familia.

– ...sin embargo, – continuó la reportera – todavía hay varios desaparecidos. El gobierno de la República Rusa ha comunicado que la mayoría de los desaparecidos son jóvenes de entre 13 y 20 años. El gobierno desconoce la razón de éste patrón en los desaparecidos – quitaron la imagen de la reportera y comenzaron a pasar fotos de varios niños que encabezaban la lista de desaparecidos. La voz de la reportera continuaba mientras pasaban las imágenes – se les solicita que cualquier información que tengan sobre cualquiera de ellos lo reporte al número que permanecerá en pantalla durante el resto del día...

– ¡ALEXEI! – gritaron los Ivanov, Bryan y las gemelas al unísono. Era uno de los más chicos del grupo de amigos que tenían en Rusia (aunque unos meses mayor que Ashley) y tenía un corazón muy noble. Siana y Alexa apretaron las manos con las que se sujetaban una a la otra, como temiendo que pudieran separarlas.

– ... a una hora del incidente. – continuaba la voz de la reportera – Los diferentes países del mundo están organizando colectas de comida y medicamentos...

– Viktor – dijeron las hermanas Ashley y Yurivka casi sin voz cuando su rostro pasó junto a otros desaparecidos, pues de todos eran las que se llevaban más con el mayor del grupo.

– ... las transferencias monetarias no están permitidas, ya que los bancos permanecerán cerrados hasta nuevo aviso...

Todos estaban al pendiente de las imágenes de los niños, adolescentes y jóvenes que pasaban en sus pantallas. Eran demasiadas fotografías, Phineas e Isabella no podían dejar de pensar en los padres preocupados por sus hijos, Ferb y Tala tenían la mirada demasiado seria y concentrada en aquella imagen, incluso Bryan abrazaba de más a su novia, Alexa, como intentando protegerla de aquella catástrofe. Las fotos dejaron de aparecer y la imagen volvió a centrarse en la reportera, quien daba detalles del evento. Los chicos creyeron que las peores noticias ya habían sido mencionadas, hasta que…

– ... mientras tanto... – la reportera fue interrumpida por un joven de producción que le entregó una hoja impresa. La reportera leyó rápidamente y con voz controlada anunció una nueva noticia – Acaban de notificar que acaba de haber otro terremoto en el centro de Europa... – Los chicos no podían creerlo ¿Otro terremoto? ¿Y a qué se refería con "el centro de Europa"? ¿Acaso se dio en alguna frontera que colindara con varias zonas? – Los países de Alemania...

– Bozhe moĭ, Diux – exclamó Tala al escuchar el país donde su novia estaba estudiando.

– ... Polonia, Francia, República Checa, Austria, Suiza, Hungría, Eslovaquia, Rumania, Ucrania y Bulgaria son los países afectados...

– No puede ser – exclamó Baljeet

Isabella y Mishti se llevaron las manos a la boca ahogando un grito; Tala y Siana se llevaron una mano a la cara asustados por la noticia y Ashley estaba a punto de llorar completamente aterrorizada, mientras Yurivka la abrazaba para consolarla; Baljeet estaba muy confundido y se notaba que le estaba costando trabajo asimilar la noticia, como si buscara alguna razón científica razonable para dicho evento; Sin embargo, Ferb, Phineas y Alexa estaban muy atentos a las noticias, como queriendo descifrar la causa de tanto terremoto.

– …tenemos pocas imágenes sobre este evento, sin embargo, nos informan que, al igual que en Rusia, varios adolescentes y jóvenes han desaparecido tras caer en varias grietas que se abrieron a causa del movimiento telúrico. Los equipos de rescate se están comenzando a organizar para prevenir alguna réplica.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y tras ella estaba Buford tratando de entrar, detenido por dos guardias enormes de seguridad, que forcejeaban para evitar a toda costa que el chico se colara en el camerino.

– ¡Les digo que mi pase lo tiene una de las gemelas! – gritaba tratando de zafarse – ¡Siana! ¡SIANA!

– может пройти (puede pasar) – dijo Tala muy serio – Es de los _nuestrros._

Los guardaespaldas soltaron a Buford y éste se arregló la playera, que se desacomodó en el forcejeo.

– Buford... – comenzó Siana, pero no sabía qué decir. Lo había olvidado, por un momento pensó que salió del baño y al no encontrarla fue a buscarla a los camerinos. Lo que ella no sabía era que el chico había estado divirtiéndose en la Kermess con su nueva amiga Melanie.

– Tus guardaespaldas están sordos – se quejó el bravucón, pero nadie le dijo nada, así que se sentó y dijo más tranquilo pero con la voz un poco comprensiva – Me llegó la noticia del temblor en Rusia.

– No solo en Rusia – le aclaró Baljeet – hace unos minutos dijeron que acaba de haber otro en Europa central.

– ¿Y eso dónde queda?

– Cerca de Alemania – le contestó Siana ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes. La cara de Buford cambió drásticamente al escuchar eso. Él tenía familia en Alemania.

– ¿Han mencionado algo más?

– Sólo que _varrios_ chicos de nuestrra edad han desaparrecido... – le dijo Bryan

– En Rusia pasó lo mismo – dijo Yurivka con la voz entrecortada.

– ... la escuela de Gymnasium sufrió una abertura de varios metros de profundidad, en donde 5 alumnos de la zona y una chica de intercambio cayeron... – Continuó la reportera, provocando que Tala se pusiera de pie en un salto y corriera a buscar su teléfono celular.

– Usa el mío – le dijo Yuridka pasándole su propio teléfono al ver que Tala revolvía todas las cosas con desesperación – O vas a _terrminarr_ sepultándolo más.

Tala aceptó la oferta de su hermana sin pensarlo dos veces y comenzó a teclear varios números de forma descontrolada. Luego se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y esperó a que le contestaran. Tenía el gesto bastante serio y consternado, una vena sobresalía de su frente y su mirada mostraba un toque de locura.

– ¿Está bien? – preguntó Isabella con la voz entrecortada.

Tala gruñó y volvió a marcar el teléfono, al parecer no había señales de respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

– Se trata de Diux, su novia – respondió Alexa – Se fue a estudiar a Alemania éste semestre en la Universidad de Gymnasium.

– Tenemos que estar listos – dijo Ferb de pronto, con la mirada fija en el televisor. Todos se le quedaron viendo estupefactos, no era común en Ferb hablar más de lo normal, y mucho menos en ese tono tan frío y serio – Estoy seguro de que esto va para más.  
Ferb... – dijo Phineas temeroso

– ¡DIUX! – gritó de repente Tala nervioso y todos voltearon a verlo – Diux, responde... пожалуйста (por favor)... отвечает (responde)...

– брат (hermano)... – Yurivka se acercó a él, quien en estos momentos apretaba el celular con fuerza y los ojos acumulaban lágrimas de rabia, de impotencia, su mirada estaba fuera de sí y su vena de la frente palpitaba como loca.

– онá (ella)... – comenzó a decir, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

Tala dejó caer el celular al piso y abrazó a su hermana en busca de apoyo, como si sus brazos fueran el refugio más seguro. Ashley levantó el aparato y leyó en voz alta _**"Fuera del Área de Servicio".**_/b Todos estaban consternados, hasta hace unos minutos todos pasaban un rato agradable, pensando en cosas sencillas como el romance, problemas de pareja, diversión, un concierto, cuando de pronto se había presentado una situación así. Siana y Alexa aún trataban de asimilar la posibilidad de que hubiera sido Diux la que cayera a la gruta. Querían pensar positivamente, había otras chicas de intercambio en Alemania ¿no? Diux no podía ser la única. Pero la sensación de que pudiera ser una de sus más grandes amigas, la chica que se agregaría a la lista de desaparecidos, era insoportable.

Yurivka y Tala se abrazaban mutuamente comprendiendo el dolor del otro, después de todo, Viktor era el novio de Yurivka y también estaba desaparecido. Todos querían aislarse de este momento, pero la voz de la reportera mencionando los desastres, las catástrofes y demás consecuencias provocadas por el terremoto no ayudaba.

– No lo entiendo – dijo Baljeet de pronto y todos voltearon a verlo – No existe una razón científica coherente que explique lo que está sucediendo.

– Baljeet, – dijo cansado Buford – No es momento de pensar en la clase de ciencias.

– Baljeet tiene razón – dijo Isabella y miró a Phineas en busca de ayuda – No hay un motivo por el que hayan sucedido dos terremotos de esta escala con una diferencia de tiempo tan escasa como lo es una hora.

– Es verdad – dijo Phineas un poco preocupado – Es difícil verle el lado positivo a esto ¿sabes?. Son zonas demasiado grandes, no existen fallas en la corteza con el poder suficiente de crear algo como esto.

– ¿También tú? – preguntó Buford desesperado – Tú eres el Señor Positivo, Maestro Alegría, Zar de la Diversión, no es normal que tú pienses así.

– Pero Isabella tiene razón – se defendió Phineas – Mirando las noticias, las reacciones que está teniendo en la gente, todas esas familias desesperadas porque sus hijos están desaparecidos, los gritos de horror de personas lastimadas. Rusia y los países Europeos afectados por estos terremotos no eran países pobres, eran zonas cuyas construcciones están diseñadas para sobrevivir, para evitar catástrofes, no es normal que hubiera éstos niveles de caos en estos sitios.

– Además, están las _grrietas_ que se han _trragado_ gente – apoyó Bryan – Una que _otrra grrieta_gigante en la que la gente se _trropiece_ es normal, _perro_ ¿tan _grrandes_ que se _trragan_ a _varrias perrsonas enterras_ y dejándolas _desaparrecidas_? Nos dice que son terremotos que no suceden desde la época de los _dinosaurrios._

Todos comenzaron a discutir este punto. El ruido y las voces eran tan fuertes que incluso el sonido de la música y la gente de afuera quedaban opacados. Todos defendían su punto de vista, querían buscar un lado positivo en el que pensar, pero todos terminaban en la misma situación de caos, catástrofe e incluso a veces... muerte. El ruido de los gritos y voces era ensordecedor, las gemelas no habían podido decir nada por el trauma que aún tenían pensando en que posiblemente Diux fuera la afectada; Tala y Yurivka se aguantaban las lágrimas todo lo que podían y su pequeña hermana Ashley los abrazaba sin saber qué más podía hacer. Incluso Ferb había guardado un silencio más sepulcral de lo normal y le subía el volumen a la televisión para escuchar mejor las noticias, cosa que no le agradó a varios de los presentes; Alexa y Siana comenzaron a perder sus miradas en el exterior, asomadas por la ventana y tomadas de la mano.

Todos peleaban entre sí cuando de pronto Alexa y Siana voltearon a verlos y pidieron silencio. Por supuesto, nadie les hizo caso; Siana volvió a pedir silencio a gritos, pero fue Alexa la que se dirigió a la televisión, la apagó manualmente y les gritó a todos:

– ¡Escuchen! – Todos se sobresaltaron ante la reacción de la menor de las gemelas y guardaron silencio.

– ¿Qué...? – comenzó Buford pero Siana lo silenció con la mirada

– Escuchen – repitió Alexa más calmada y todos agudizaron sus sentidos. Escuchaban con atención y podían percibir el sonido de voces, música, gente, risas, fuegos artificiales, objetos cayendo, animales... un momento ¿animales?

Todos voltearon a ver las ventanas y alcanzaron a ver las persianas abiertas de los salones que estaban frente al remolque que los Ivanov utilizaban como camerino. Eran las aulas que se encargaban de las Ciencias Biológicas que tenían varios animales guardados para los chicos que realizaban sus prácticas. Normalmente estaban tranquilos y relajados, pero ahora estaban agitados y nerviosos, tratando de salir de sus jaulas con tal desesperación, que ya tenían varios barrotes abollados.

– Bozhe moĭ - dijeron Yurivka y Bryan a la vez.

Los demás entendieron qué se avecinaba, así que se asomaron para ver a la gente. Nadie había notado nada, ni siquiera estaban enterados de las catástrofes que habían sucedido hacía una hora y media en el mundo. Todos seguían bastante entretenidos divirtiéndose y pasándola bien. Pero ellos sabían más, sabían de lo que había pasado en Rusia y en sus países colindantes, así como en Europa. Siana no pudo evitar pensar en que así estaban en los demás países antes de la catástrofe. Antes de la catástrofe.

– Chicos – gritó Siana, pero Yurivka y Tala ya habían leído su mente.

– Ashley, toma tu mochila y tu _celularr_, deja lo demás – indicó Yurivka tomando el propio – Y _porr_ningún motivo sueltes mi mano. Tala...

– Voy _porr_ la comida – dijo y después de vaciar una mochila negra de golpe, comenzó a guardar todo lo que encontraba en la cocineta con agilidad. – Tú guía a los demás.

– De acuerdo – dijo Yurivka y luego se dirigió a Bryan – Ya sabes que _hacerr_.

Bryan asintió y tomó con ambas manos a Alexa y a Siana y las comenzó a guiar hacia la parte trasera del camerino, donde había una habitación que nadie había visto. Ferb siguió a su amada y la tomó de la otra mano (no pensaba dejarla ir ahora) y con la mano libre sujetó a su hermanastro y lo jaló con él. Phineas, a su vez, tomó a Isabella y la llevó consigo. Isabella entendió la mecánica y tomó a Buford, que era el más cercano que tenía. Las gemelas sabían que el remolque de sus amigos era grande, pero jamás imaginaron que fuera de ese tamaño.

Bryan entró en una habitación que parecía blindada, con varias cajas con contenidos desconocidos alrededor y varias colchonetas de campamento perfectamente dobladas.

– ¿Qué…? – comenzó Alexa pero Bryan la silenció

– _Ahorra_ no, sólo _entrra_ – le dijo – tenemos poco tiempo.

– Los Ivanov entraron apresuradamente y detrás de ellos venían...

– Mishti, Baljeet – les llamó Isabella, pero de pronto el suelo comenzó a moverse de forma brusca.

**Estaba temblando.**

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, si yo sé me la vivo en la luna pero sigo subiendo las actualizaciones n.n, y se trabaja duro en esto n.n.


	10. Grutas

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

Nota: Dios han sido días titanicos pero aquí esta un nuevo capitulo

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 10_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"Grutas"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Mientras tanto, Doofershmitz había salido de su edificio, acompañado de sus dos aliados y de su némesis (quien seguía atrapado en la jaula de vidrio grueso) para llevar a cabo su plan. De repente, el instinto animal que tenían los Oficiales y el Agente se activó. Los tres se miraron aterrados entre sí para confirmar su presentimiento. Al instante pudieron comprobar que era cierto; comenzaron a sentir el pánico recorrer sus cuerpos y el primer impulso que sintieron era el de escapar, salir de Danville, a duras penas tendrían tiempo. Podrían ser animales racionales, pero su instinto seguía siendo mucho mejor que el de los humanos. Y lo que sentían que se avecinaba era algo malo, muy malo, ninguno había sentido jamás un instinto tan fuerte y terrorífico en su vida. Por supuesto Doofershmitz no sabía nada y siguió acomodando su invento en dirección a la Kermess. Pero ni a Perry ni a los Oficiales les preocupaba ya el plan de Doofershmitz, sólo querían escapar de ahí lo más pronto posible.

– Bien, parece que ya tengo todo listo – dijo caminando hacia la montaña más alta del parque de Danville – Bien, ahora sólo tengo que…

De pronto la tierra comenzó a moverse de forma agresiva. Y todos comenzaron a perder el equilibrio, incluso los Oficiales tuvieron que ponerse en cuatro patas para evitar caerse; la jaula de Perry comenzó a agitarse agresivamente mientras el Agente trataba de salir de ahí con todo lo que tenía. De todas las trampas que había construido su enemigo, ésta era la más difícil de abrir, precisamente ese día tenía que haber escogido la trampa imposible.

– Pero ¿qué sucede? Todavía no he encendido mi Villanoinador – dijo el Dr. Doof confundido.

El terremoto comenzaba a aumentar de fuerza y parecía ser eterno. Cathy tenía las garras enterradas en el suelo, mientras que Fred se sostenía de la pata de su compañera. Ninguno parecía prestar atención a la enorme grieta que comenzaba a abrirse detrás de ellos que crecía agresivamente de tamaño y estaba a punto de tragarse a los presentes.

Al no poder abrirla (o romperla) de ningún modo, Perry intentó girar la jaula en la que se encontraba, pero con el temblor apenas lograba ponerse en pie. Finalmente, ninguno de los animales notó cuando la gruta llegó hasta ellos. Cathy intentó aferrarse con sus filosas garras a la pared para evitar caer, pero el temblor era demasiado fuerte y eso no le permitió sujetarse el tiempo suficiente y cayó al fondo. Fred le siguió, pues su único sostén era la pata de la gatita. Perry fue el último, había intentado todo por mover su prisión lejos de la abertura, pero ésta le ganó el paso y también se lo tragó.

Doof intentó sujetarse de su Inador, pero éste no soportó más el movimiento y cayó al suelo, activando el báculo del científico y el aparato a la vez. Ambos rayos se dirigieron al cielo y se adentró en una nube, que absorbió la energía y la regresó con forma de rayo (uno bastante peculiar, pues era de color verde). Lo que le permitió ver a su némesis caer al fondo del abismo.

– ¡Perry, el ornitorrinco! – gritó sin poder hacer nada. Después de eso un árbol viejo cayó sobre la gruta, tapando el agujero e imposibilitando ver el fondo.

*** * * * * * * * * ***  
El terremoto era bastante agresivo. Alexa y Siana se sujetaron mutuamente y chocaron contra una pared. Ferb jaló a su hermano y lo lanzó a la pared para que se mantuvieran en pie. Isabella y Bryan terminaron en el suelo, azotados por el movimiento brusco. Los Ivanov se sujetaron de unas cuerdas que tenían a la mano y protegieron a Ashley con el cuerpo de Tala y Yurivka. Buford estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra las gemelas, pero se detuvo a tiempo con las manos para evitar que su enorme cuerpo las aplastara. Baljeet y Mishti cayeron de espaldas alejándose un metro de la puerta que los iba a llevar al refugio del búnquer móvil.

– ¡Baljeet! ¡Mishti! – gritó Phineas para llamarlos.

Ellos intentaron ponerse en pie, pero lo único que lograron fue colocarse boca abajo y comenzaron a gatear hacia el refugio. Jamás, en todos sus años de vida, ninguno había experimentado un terremoto de tal intensidad. Incluso lograban escuchar los gritos de terror y los stands que se caían a causa del sismo, los animales intentaban escapar y las ventanas de la Secundaria comenzaban a estallar, cediendo ante la presión que provocaba el movimiento. Algunos objetos que salían disparados del edificio comenzaron a caer sobre el camerino y otros entraban por las ventanas.

De pronto un enorme vidrio cayó desde lo alto y cortó en dos el remolque de los Ivanov, quedando a mitad del camino entre Baljeet, Mishti y el refugio. Pero cuando creyeron que era todo, el vagón (que comenzaba a separarse lentamente) recibió el impacto de un rayo de color verde y terminó de cortar lo que mantenía unido el remolque, además de hacer pedazos el vidrio. Todos se taparon los ojos como pudieron, ya sea con una mano, un brazo o volteando la cara.

Baljeet aprovechó la situación para analizar el movimiento y saltar desde donde estaba hasta el refugio, un salto en cuatro patas, lo suficiente para llegar sin lastimarse del todo y sin perder el equilibrio. Cuando aterrizó aprovechó el movimiento para girar con las manos y estirar la mano hacia su novia.

– ¡Salta! – le gritó y Mishti lo observó con incredulidad. Pero algo interno le hacía confiar, creía en él.

Se puso en cuatro patas también, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el salto, el terremoto cambió de ritmo y de oscilatorio pasó a ser trepidatorio. Mishti fue impulsada hacia atrás ligeramente y el remolque comenzó a ladearse. Una gran gruta estaba surgiendo del suelo y eso separaba más las dos mitades, que ya estaban bastante débiles de por sí. La grieta se abría cada vez más y más. Baljeet desesperado intentó acercarse a su novia lo más pronto que pudo y ella trataba de acercarse a él, pero en cuanto sus dedos se rozaron, la grieta se abrió bruscamente y se tragó el "refugio" en menos de un segundo. Lo último que escucharon fue un grito desesperado en la otra orilla de la gruta, en la superficie.

– BALJEEEEEEEEEEET!

Después sólo hubo silencio y oscuridad.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, si yo sé me la vivo en la luna pero sigo subiendo las actualizaciones n.n, y se trabaja duro en esto n.n.


	11. Búsqueda

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 11_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"Búsqueda"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Linda se levantó del suelo con precaución, con ayuda por su hija mayor. Ambas estaban despeinadas y con ligeros raspones en el cuerpo por la caída que tuvieron durante el terremoto. Candace se sacudió el pantalón blanco y ayudó a su madre para limpiarla también. Luego voltearon a ver la casa para supervisar que ya hubiera terminado la crisis.

– ¿Estás bien, Candace? – preguntó Linda

– Sí, mamá ¿Y tú?

– Sí, ¿Dónde está tu padre?

– Aquí estoy, querida – dijo Lawrence acercándose a su esposa y la abrazó con fuerza

– Vengan, debemos salir de aquí antes de que el techo ceda – dijo Linda asustada

– Tranquila mamá – le consoló Candace – La casa está reforzada para casos de desastres naturales

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Linda confundida

– Phineas y Ferb lo construyeron el verano antepasado. Se les ocurrió cuando Baljeet les contó del curso de verano que estaba tomando para ser rescatista certificado.

– Bien, de todas maneras no me siento muy segura – dijo Linda nerviosa al escuchar de nuevo sobre las locuras que su hija afirmaba haber visto hacer a sus hermanos. Pero eso le hizo recordar que sus hijos no estaban en casa – ¡Lawrence! Los chicos deben estar aún en la Secundaria. Debemos ir a buscarlos.

– Linda, la ciudad debe ser una locura en éste momento. No creo que las calles estén abiertas...

– No me importa – dijo y se soltó de su esposo para acercarse a la puerta de entrada con paso decidido – debemos ir por... ellos...

Linda apenas logró tener voz para terminar la frase. La imagen de la calle la paralizó al instante. Grutas gigantes en el suelo pavimentado dividían las calles; Tuberías de agua rotas inundaban la zona; gente saliendo de sus casas que amenazaban con desmoronarse en cualquier momento lloraba aterrorizada; personas heridas ayudando a otras a salir de escombros. Todo era caos y destrucción. Nada que ver con la casa de la que acababan de salir.

– Pero ¿qué...? – preguntó Linda perpleja. Jamás había visto tal crisis en Danville; ni en el Área Limítrofe ni en cualquier parte del mundo. Todo el lugar era como una espeluznante película de terror apocalíptica, de las que solían ver sus hijos.

– ¡Linda! – gritó una voz femenina al otro lado de la calle. Una mujer caminó hacia ella, procurando cuidar dónde pisaba.

– ¡Vivian! – dijo la mujer y se acercó a su amiga que vivía en la casa de enfrente – ¿Estás bien?

– Linda, yo estoy bien, pero los chicos siguen en la secundaria.

– Lo sé pero...

– Voy a buscarlos – dijo Candace de repente.

Había estado en silencio, completamente paralizada ante la escena desgarradora que se encontraba fuera de su casa; sin embargo, la mención de los chicos le recordó a sus hermanitos, y no sabía si estaban a salvo o no. Había sacado el celular y había comenzado a marcar, pero las líneas estaban saturadas. Sabía que ellos siempre habían podido crear algo para sobrevivir a las adversidades, gracias a su carácter, ingenio e inteligencia; eso siempre los ayudaba (como cuando pensaron en arreglar la casa para eventos de éste calibre). Pero en esos momentos estaban en una Kermess, no en una construcción, seguramente los había tomado con la guardia baja. Tenía que verificar que estuvieran bien, sin importar las circunstancias.

– Pero Candace... – comenzó Linda, pero su hija mayor ya estaba esquivando la primera gran gruta. Cuando logró cruzar se dio media vuelta – ¿Y bien? ¿Vienen o no?

Linda observó a su hija por un instante. Era una locura, no había dudas, pero la mirada de su hija era firme y segura; la misma que tenía cuando quería atrapar a sus hermanos. No, era CASI la misma que tenía cuando quería atraparlos. Ahora esa mirada era más firme, densa, profunda, irrompible. Detrás de esos ojos azules se asomaba una chica confiada y decidida a cruzar cualquier adversidad por sus hermanos. La cara de Phineas vino a su mente y de inmediato tomó una decisión. Volteó a ver a su esposo, quien, sabiendo lo que podía hacer la abrazó y se despidió de ella con un beso.

– Tengan cuidado, por favor – dijo y soltó a Linda con cariño – Yo ayudaré a la gente de aquí.

– Tu también ten cuidado – le dijo Linda y lo besó de nuevo. Luego volteó a ver a Vivian y le estiró la mano para ayudarla a cruzar. Candace esperaba impaciente.

Vivian no tardó ni un segundo y cruzó, seguida de Linda. En cuanto estuvieron del otro lado, Candace y las dos mujeres comenzaron a correr a toda prisa esquivando toda clase de obstáculos. Candace siempre a la cabeza, decidida, sin temores, siempre adelante. Como cuando quería atrapar a sus hermanos.

Lawrence observó a su esposa e hija correr y desaparecer entre el caos y el bullicio de la destrucción. Después dio media vuelta y se acercó a la casa derrumbada más cercana para ayudar.

Mientras tanto, en Rusia, la gente trataba de mejorar la situación. Nadie se explicaba por qué no había habido réplicas del siniestro terremoto, pero agradecían este extraño fenómeno, pues les facilitaba ayudar a los heridos y atender a los que lo requerían. Afortunadamente, a pesar de la necesidad de hospitales, había gente adinerada que había accedido a prestar sus casas para atender a heridos y enfermos. Uno de esos personajes era Kai Hiwatari.

– Señor – dijo una voz agitada acercándose a un hombre alto que daba instrucciones a su servidumbre para que ayudaran a la gente que necesitaba atención médica – Señor, acabamos de recibir noticias de los Estados Unidos – El magnate dio una última orden antes de voltear a atender al recién llegado. – Los terremotos también se han dado en Europa central hace media hora y en Estados Unidos se dio otro caso similar hace tan sólo unos minutos.

– ¿En qué zonas de Estados Unidos? – preguntó el hombre intentando mostrarse calmado, pero era bastante obvio que se refería a una zona en específico.

– Abarca varios Estados, Señor – respondió el hombre nervioso y Kai lo observó detenidamente puesto que la noticia no era muy específica. – Varias Ciudades están en ruinas o en estado catastrófico. Incluyendo Danville.

Al escuchar éstas palabras el Señor Hiwatari no pudo ocultar su terror al pensar en que sus hijas estaban en peligro: Siana y Alexa. Sus sonrisas juguetonas y risueña actitud aparecieron inmediatamente en su mente; la sola idea de que pudieran encontrarse heridas le horrorizaba. Sin embargo, recobró la compostura y se dirigió al hombre con voz firme y severa (con un ligero tono más elevado).

– Quiero que te comuniques inmediatamente con el Director de Transportes que tenemos en la sede de Estados Unidos y que envíen todas las unidades posibles a buscar a mis hijas. Seguramente se encontraban en la Secundaria, así que empiecen por ahí.

– Sí, señor – dijo el hombre y se dio media vuelta para llevar a cabo las órdenes. Pero no dio un paso antes de que el Señor Hiwatari lo llamara de nuevo.

– Y Vladimir – dijo con la voz seca – Si encuentran a más sobrevivientes en el camino, sálvenlos. Pero la prioridad son MIS hijas ¿entendido? – aclaró severamente. Esto lo había agregado al saber que no lo perdonarían si su gente sólo las salvaba a ellas y no a sus amigos si llegan a tener oportunidad.

– Sí, señor – dijo el hombre y salió de la sala.

Kai Hiwatari se quedó serio durante un rato, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Tenía un dolor interno muy fuerte. La única fuente que lo mantenía en pie, con vida, con fuerzas para luchar eran sus dos tesoros más preciados: Siana y Alexa. Recordó sus risas infantiles, sus miradas iluminadas, sus hermosos rostros adolescentes, aquél precioso carácter individual y firme, lleno de energía que le hacía recordar a su difunta esposa: **Zyanya.** La única razón por la que se mantenía con su característica seriedad y fortaleza eran ellas dos. Si algo llegara a pasarles... No. No podía darse el lujo de siquiera imaginar algo así ¿Qué pensarían sus hijas de él? No. Tenía que seguir adelante, por ellas. No debía dejar que el miedo lo paralizara, ellas jamás se lo perdonarían; así que volteó y continuó dando órdenes para organizar a los necesitados y ayudarlos lo más rápido posible. _"Zyanya, protégelas por favor"._

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, y Felices fiestas espero que este año haya sido muybueno para todos ustedes.


	12. La Caída

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 12_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"La Caída"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Fue como si toda su vida hubiera pasado frente a sus ojos en unos cuantos segundos. Un vago recuerdo de su madre en el hospital, llena de tubos conectados a su cuerpo y él en los brazos de su padre. Llegando a su nueva casa en Danville, donde conoció a su nuevo hermano, Phineas y a su hermana Candace. Construyendo el primer invento con las viejas herramientas de papá. Conociendo a su mejor rival y compañera de retos: Siana, ganando el premio mundial en videojuegos. Creando la primera Gran Montaña Rusa en el patio de su jardín. Entrando a una tienda de planos, donde conoció a su primer amor. Su viaje al mundo para crear un día de 48 horas. Viendo a Vanessa besándose con un joven atractivo que sabía hacer acrobacias, dejándole su primer corazón roto. Entrando a la secundaria y todas las chicas observándolo con caras de admiración. Siana llorando al verlo besar a Melanie. Viendo la televisión, enterándose de varios terremotos alrededor del mundo. El camerino de los Ivanov partiéndose en dos y ellos cayendo por una abertura terrestre. Él abrazando a su hermano y estirando su mano libre para alcanzar la de Siana. De pronto oscuridad.

En eso, abrió los ojos y se encontró recostado en el suelo, podía sentir el pasto seco en su espalda. Lentamente enfocó la vista y se levantó suavemente, tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraba. Era una especie de prado seco, con flores marchitas y árboles medio muertos esparcidos alrededor, hacía un poco de frío a pesar de que no había viento; pero había algo extraño en ese ambiente. No sólo era el aspecto tétrico, sino algo más que no cuadraba en el lugar. De pronto se dio cuenta en cuanto miró hacia arriba: el cielo. No era el mismo al que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Éste era de un triste tono gris oscuro, con varias nubes sobre él que eran de color rojo y negro, como si fueran las fumarolas de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

– ¿Ferb? – dijo una voz a lado de él.

Unos metros a su izquierda se encontraban Buford, estaba de rodillas y por la cara que tenía, acababa de despertar. Ferb se levantó y caminó hacia él para verificar si se encontraba bien. El bravucón enfocó la mirada y después aceptó la ayuda del peliverde para levantarse.

– Agh ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una vez logró respirar normalmente. Ferb levantó el pulgar para dar a entender que sí – ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó y el chico sólo levantó los hombros para indicar que no sabía.

– ¿_Ferrb_? ¿_Buforrd_? – dijo una voz familiar con un ligero toque ruso. Un chico de cabello platinado se acercó a ellos con paso ligero. Tenía pinta de cansancio. Ferb dedujo que había despertado y en cuanto los vio fue en su búsqueda. Eso, o fue en busca de alguien más – ¿Están bien?

– Sí, platinado – contestó Buford – Estamos bien ¿Y tú?

– Yo bien, _perro_ no sé de los demás – respondió secamente el chico ruso. Ferb y Buford lo miraron estupefactos.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes de los demás? – preguntó el jugador de Americano con brusquedad.

– Ya los busqué en los _alrrededorres_ y no _encontrré_ a nadie – dijo Bryan tratando de normalizar su respiración – Cuando _desperrté_ sólo estábamos _nosotrros trres_. Fui en busca de los _otrros perro_ no _encontrré_ nada, excepto más _prraderra_ seca. Aunque tampoco quise _irrme_ muy lejos _parra evitarr separrarrnos_. Luego intenté _llamarrles perro_ ninguno de los _celularres quierre encenderr_.

Al escuchar esto Buford y Ferb sacaron sus celulares para verificar que el suyo tuviera señal o por lo menos estuviera encendido, pero ninguno corrió con suerte. Ni siquiera el iPhone de Ferb encendía (y eso que tenía toda la pila cuando salió de casa a la Kermess)

– ¿De casualidad sabes dónde estamos? – preguntó Buford.

– Ni idea – respondió Bryan – _perro_ ya no _crreo_ que estemos en Danville.

Al decir esto volteó a mirar el cielo. Buford y Ferb lo imitaron y lo contemplaron durante unos segundos. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraban? El último recuerdo que tenían era que comenzó a darse un terremoto en Danville y que cayeron en una de las grutas.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos acá abajo? – preguntó Buford

– ¿Abajo? – preguntó Bryan confundido

– Si, a menos que al caer subamos y al escalar bajemos, quiero suponer que estamos abajo de algo ¿no?

– No lo sé. _Durrarron_ como 3 minutos inconscientes, y no sé cuánto tiempo lo estuve yo. No tenemos ni una pista de dónde estamos; excepto que, al _parrecerr_, hasta hace poco esto _erra_ una _herrmosa prradera_ viva. Lo sé_porrque_ las raíces del pasto y de algunas _florres_ aún están algo _verrdes_. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado _porr_aquí fue matando a las plantas lentamente. – explicó Bryan

Ferb se acercó a una de las flores marchitas con mucho cuidado y tomó una de ellas con sus manos. No era ninguna flor que hubiera visto antes, ni siquiera sabía si podía existir alguna de esa especie. Ferb sabía bastante de herbología y herbolaria, pero jamás había visto una flor igual a la que tenía en sus manos. Luego volteó al suelo, el pasto no era igual al que conocía que crecieran en los jardines o en el parque. Era diferente, pero Ferb no sabía exactamente cuál era la diferencia.

– Ten cuidado,

_Ferrb_

– dijo Bryan en tono de advertencia – No son

_florres_

comunes. No son de ninguna especie que conozcamos – Luego caminó unos metros y recogió lo que parecía ser una mochila.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó Buford sorprendido.

– Es una de las mochilas que se _encontrraban_ en la sección de _segurridad_ del _camerrino_ – explicó Bryan – Debió_caerr_ aquí cuando nos _separramos_. Busquen a _verr_ si no hay más en los alrededores, _perro_ no se _separren_mucho.

Los chicos siguieron las instrucciones en busca de más objetos, pero sólo lograron encontrar otra mochila, un saco de dormir, dos chamarras para la nieve, unas botas para la lluvia y el trozo de una pared de camerino. Nada de comida y ninguna señal sobre los demás.

– Bueno, es más de lo que podía

_esperrar_

– dijo Bryan y se colgó una de las mochilas al hombro, así como las botas de lluvia y una chamarra para la nieve – Supongo que

_tendrremos_

que caminar.

– ¿Y hacia dónde? – preguntó el jugador – no sabemos dónde estamos y para serte franco ni siquiera sabemos qué hay cerca. Sin mencionar que no tenemos nada de comer.

– Allá _logrré divisarr_ a unas cuantas aves, además, me _parreció oírr_ el sonido de una cascada en esa _dirrección_– dijo señalando una montaña que era iluminada por el Sol. Al parecer, el cielo de ese lado era de un tono azul claro muy pálido y agradable, era obvio que el clima era mejor ahí. – Si caminamos hacia allá, es _prrobable_ que podamos _encontrrarr_ a alguien que nos ayude.

– ¿Y desde cuándo eres el líder?

– ¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea?

– No, supongo que no – refunfuñó Buford.

– Eso pensé – dijo el chico de cabello platinado y comenzó a guiar la marcha. Seguido de Ferb y Buford.

A pesar de estar en medio de una pradera medio seca, había algo en ese lugar que no les gustaba a ninguno de los tres; como si todo el tiempo se sintieran agobiados, nerviosos, tensos, depresivos. Era una energía negativa que no les gustaba a ninguno.

**NOTA: cuando vean un asterisco antes de un diálogo (*) significa que están hablando en Ruso**

Un poco más lejos; Siana, Alexa y Tala analizaban lo que habían encontrado. Una mochila que incluía varios cuchillos y una cuerda gruesa, un saco de dormir tamaño extra-grande, cuatro pares de guantes para el frío, un impermeable rojo y una mochila llena de comida enlatada, frutas y botellas de agua.

– * ¿Alguna señal de los demás? – preguntó Tala cuando se reunió con las gemelas para analizar lo recolectado.

– * Ninguna – dijeron las gemelas a su vez

– * No lo entiendo – dijo Siana bastante agobiada – ¿cómo es que nos pudimos separar tanto de los demás y quedar nosotros tan unidos?

– * Bueno, nosotras no nos soltamos en ningún momento – dijo Alexa

– *Pero Buford estaba casi encima de nosotras – le dijo Siana – Y Tala tampoco se separaba de Yurivka y Ashley

– *No lo sé – dijo Tala cortando la conversación. Era obvio que el escuchar el nombre de sus hermanas le dolía por no haberlas podido mantener a su lado – Pero de una u otra forma debemos buscarlos y descubrir dónde estamos.

Tala, Siana y Alexa habían despertado en un extraño bosque muerto que al parecer se había consumido por la falta de sol, agua y vida. Los troncos estaban secos y sólo se sostenían por las ramas que habían logrado enredarse unas con otras, pero ninguno de ellos tenía hojas en sus ramas. Incluso parecía que estaban a punto de arder en cualquier momento, sin tomar en cuenta el extraño cielo tóxico que tenían sobre sus cabezas. Por un momento creyeron que se encontraban en un lugar con un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, pero después comprobaron que sólo había una montaña reluciente y llena de vida hacia el otro lado del bosque. Intentaron varias veces encender los celulares de las gemelas, pero fue en vano. Al parecer ninguno tenía pila.

Después de juntar las provisiones que encontraron y darse por vencidos en la búsqueda de sus compañeros, decidieron que la mejor opción era acercarse a la montaña. Tala iba a separar la comida para comenzar con la de una caducidad menor, cuando todas las frutas se pudrieron en su mano a una velocidad alarmante hasta convertirse en cenizas.

– *Что...!? - gritó Tala soltando la fruta de golpe

– *¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Alexa

– *No lo sé – respondió Tala limpiándose la mano con el tronco de un árbol – Toda la comida se está pudriendo.

– *No, se acaba de pudrir – corrigió Siana vaciando la mochila de golpe – Todo lo que estaba en perfecto estado acaba de pudrirse...

– *Así que nos quedamos sin alimentos – dijo Alexa muy nerviosa.

Siana y Tala se miraron preocupados. Pocos sabían lo que pasaba cuando la menor de las gemelas no obtenía suficiente alimento. Era peor que ver a Ferb persiguiendo un emparedado después de no haber desayunado. Y definitivamente eso no era nada bueno.

– *Conseguiremos más – la tranquilizó Siana abrazándola, pero aún miraba a Tala con preocupación. Ambos sabían que hasta que no salieran de ese bosque, no iban a encontrar nada de comer. Nada podía vivir ahí con el bosque en ese estado.

– *Bien, entonces en marcha – dijo Tala tomando una de las mochilas, limpiándolas de las cenizas que alguna vez fueron comida y se la colgó en la espalda. – tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

Después de distribuirse la carga, los tres se pusieron en marcha. Alexa seguía muy nerviosa, pero no era sólo por la comida y Siana lo sabía. Desde que despertaron no habían sabido nada de sus amigos, ni de Bryan... ni de Ferb. Siana estaba muy preocupada, pero no porque no confiara en él, sino porque no sabía si quiera si había logrado sobrevivir ileso de la caída igual que ellos. Después volteó a ver a Tala y tenía la misma cara, seguramente también pensaba en sus hermanas. Caminaron en silencio hacia la montaña, los tres esperando que sus personas más preciadas estuvieran bien.

– Isabella, lo vas a asfixiar – dijo una voz suave para separar a la chica del pelirrojo.

– Lo siento – dijo Isabella y se separó de él, con el rostro sonrojado.

– Está bien, Isa. No te preocupes – dijo Phineas arrastrando las palabras y tratando de enfocar la vista.

Phineas acababa de reaccionar y en cuanto abrió los ojos Isabella se lanzó a sus brazos. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo inconsciente y las chicas habían comenzado a preocuparse. El pelirrojo notó que se encontraba recostado sobre un trozo grande de lo que antes había sido la mitad de un remolque, con su chamarra doblada bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada. A lado de él se encontraba una mochila, varios pares de botas para la lluvia, un mantel, algunos tubos de los que usaron para montar los puestos de la Kermess y un botiquín. Phineas volteó a ambos lados buscando a los demás.

– ¿Y Ferb? – preguntó Phineas al no encontrar a su hermano. Isabella bajó la mirada, lo cual no le dio una buena señal.

– Lo siento, Phineas – dijo la chica – No los encontramos. Estuve buscándolos pero no encontré a nadie y mi teléfono celular no enciende (tampoco el tuyo), sólo encontré a Melanie.

– ¿Melanie? – preguntó Phineas extrañado volteando para ver a la chica – Pero ¿Cómo es que ella llegó aquí? No estaba con nosotros en el camerino ¿cierto?

– Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien – dijo la chica de cabello castaño – Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba por salir de la Kermess, después de que Buford fue a buscarlos. – explicó – Y de repente comenzó a temblar. Jamás había sentido un terremoto tan fuerte. Entonces el piso comenzó a abrirse, intenté sostenerme de la orilla de la grieta, pero no lo logré. Y después estaba aquí.

– Cuando yo desperté, cerca de mí estaba uno de los puestos de los stands completamente destrozado, y cuando me disponía a quitar el mantel vi a Melanie. Estaba despertando cuando la encontré. Como no sabíamos dónde estábamos recogimos el mantel y los tubos que no estaban doblados o rotos, ya que nos podría servir de algo.

– Caminamos un poco cuando te encontramos – dijo Melanie – Aún estabas inconsciente y tenías varios pedazos de metal encima de ti. Así que mientras ella te quitaba todo de encima (con tal desesperación que preferí no interponerme), yo acomodaba y recolectaba todo lo que pudiera sernos útil.

– Encontramos algo de comida, pero apenas la tocamos todo se pudrió y convirtió en cenizas. Lo único que dejamos cerrado fueron las latas, no sabemos si están podridas o no, pero podrían servir de algo – dijo Isabella tratando de no sonrojarse. Phineas la había tomado de la mano cuando Melanie mencionó quién le había quitado todo de encima.

– No hemos visto ni escuchado ninguna fuente de agua o de alimento cerca de aquí. Todo lo que hemos visto es este páramo seco, casi desierto y un cañón de ese lado – explicó la chica castaña señalando un risco.

– Pero creemos que allá, donde está la montaña podremos encontrar ayuda – señaló Isabella – Si seguimos el Cañón podremos llegar sin perdernos. Lo que no sé es cuánto tiempo nos vaya a tomar.

A Phineas le daba vueltas la cabeza. Acababa de despertar en medio de pleno desierto después de caer por una gruta gigantesca creada por un terremoto; se desconocía el paradero de sus amigos, sus teléfonos celulares no funcionaban y no tenían ni comida ni agua. ¿Y su familia? También habrá caído en alguna gruta extraña. Miró al cielo volcánico y suspiró. Sólo deseaba que todos estuvieran bien.

– ¡Vamos! ¡

_Despierrta_

! – gritaba enfadada Yurivka mientras cacheteaba a Baljeet, quien permanecía en el suelo.

– *No creo que eso ayude, YurYur – decía Ashley mientras observaba cómo su hermana intentaba despertar al chico hindú.

– ¡_DESPIERRTA_! – gritó la pelirroja mayor cacheteando por última vez al chico con una fuerza impresionante.

El hindú apretó los ojos dando señal de que comenzaba a reaccionar. Yurivka sonrió satisfecha de sí misma y se hizo a un lado y dejó que el chico se sentara. Ashley se acercó para verificar que estuviera bien, colocando sus manos en sus mejillas y tratando de ayudarle a enfocar la mirada.

– ¿Te

_encuentrras_

bien? – preguntó

– Creo que si – respondió Baljeet – pero no era necesaria tanta agresividad.

– _Agrradécemelo_ después – dijo Yurivka con voz altiva – Hemos perrdido mucho tiempo trratando de desperrtarrte. Debemos avanzar o morrirremos de hambrre antes de que lleguemos a la montaña.

– ¿Qué montaña? – preguntó el joven hindú. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, ni de dónde estaba ni de los demás. Todas las preguntas en su cerebro hacían que le doliera la cabeza.

– Has estado inconsciente _durrante_ más de veinte minutos desde que te _encontrramos_ – contestó Ashley con amabilidad ayudando a que se pusiera en pie – Caímos _cerrca_ de una especie de _desierrto_ y como vimos que aquí había _árrboles_ nos _acerrcamos_ y te _encontrramos tirrado_ en el piso.

– Toma, – le dijo Yurivka de repente al chico pasándole una mochila con fuerza – ayuda con la _carrga_.

– Fue lo único que _logrramos encontrrar_ – explicó Ashley – Tampoco hemos sabido de los demás. _Nuestrros celularres_ no encienden y dudamos que lo hagan en algún momento. _Crreemos_ que todos se van a _dirrigir_ a la montaña, _porrque_ se ve más _trranquilo_.

Baljeet visualizó una enorme montaña a lo lejos. El clima era mucho más tranquilo y hermoso allá. A diferencia del extraño y tóxico cielo marrón que tenían sobre ellos.

– Tampoco sabemos dónde estamos – continuó explicando la menor de las hermanas al observar el confundido rostro de su compañero.

– ¿No había ningún rastro de los otros?

– Ninguno – respondió – No sabemos dónde _pudierron haberr_ caído. _Perro_ tenemos la _esperranza_ de que_estarrán_ bien...

– *Ashley – interrumpió severamente su hermana – No deberías hablar demasiado o vas a cansarte más rápido y no quiero verme en la necesidad de cargarte.

– *Estoy bien, YurYur – respondió Ashley amistosamente y sonrió tiernamente.

"A pesar de ser hermanas y lucir casi como gemelas, no tienen nada de parecido en la actitud" pensó Baljeet para sí. Además, no era necesario agregar que la mayor le daba miedo; aún sentía el escozor en la mejilla donde ella lo había cacheteado por última vez antes de despertar por completo. De todos sus amigos, tenía que ser él el que debía ser encontrado por las rusas. No podía tener peor suerte, bueno, al menos apreciaba que la menor de ellas, llamada Ashley, fuera más amable.

Sin decir nada más continuaron caminando para entrar a un bosque completamente seco y muerto. Al mirar hacia atrás pudo observar que se alejaban de lo que parecía ser un desierto árido y rocoso, iluminado sólo por ese cielo enfermizo, pues el sol estaba... un momento... ¿dónde estaba el sol?

El chico volteó hacia el suelo y notó algo bastante extraño en él. Algo faltaba: sombra. No había señal de que sus cuerpos crearan sombra. Eso era imposible. Sin importar en dónde se encontrara la iluminación siempre debía haber una proyección de sombra, por mínima que fuera. Pero ahí estaban ellos, caminando bajo un cielo tóxico sin proyectar ninguna clase de sombra. ¿Y dónde estaba el Sol entonces? Volteó al cielo y lo buscó por todos lados, pero sólo lograba ver esas nubes negras y rojas que ocultaban el cielo gris oscuro. Sin embargo, no había una fuente visible de luz.

– ¿Chicas? ¿Dónde está el Sol?

Ambas lo observaron incrédulas y buscaron en el cielo alguna posible fuente de luz, pero sin resultados.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, y Felices Fiestas espero que este año haya sido muy bueno para todos ustedes y que el próximo lo sea aún más.


	13. Cuestión de Honor

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 13_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"Cuestión de Honor"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, su cabeza daba vueltas y sus ojos apenas lograban acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación. El suelo se sentía como lodo a punto de secarse. Lentamente se puso de pie y trató de ubicar dónde se encontraba. La jaula que lo había mantenido encerrado estaba completamente destrozada a su alrededor, afortunadamente ningún pedazo se le había clavado en el cuerpo. Un poco más allá vio su sombrero, así que fue por él y después de sacudirlo se lo colocó de nuevo sobre su cabeza. Volteó hacia el cielo y pudo notar las nubes tóxicas que intentaban ocultar el cielo gris oscuro, no había señales del sol, ni de la luna, ni siquiera de una sencilla estrella o un lucero. Nada. El cielo estaba vacío, salvo por las nubes. A su alrededor habían muros enormes de piedra caliza y barro. Estaba en una especie de Gran cañón. El suelo estaba pastoso, casi seco y estaba lleno de huesos... ¿huesos?

Perry tuvo un sobresalto y observó con más detenimiento el suelo que pisaba. Había huesos por doquier, esqueletos enteros de peces y otros animales acuáticos. Algunos incluso estaban terminando de pudrirse. Todo el lugar era un cementerio animal. Un gemido hizo que se volteara con rapidez y observó cómo una de las grandes pinzas que habían mantenido a Perry dentro de su jaula comenzaba a moverse muy lentamente, seguido por otro gemido.

Perry se acercó al objeto y lo hizo a un lado y descubrió el cuerpo de una gatita blanca que comenzaba a despertar. Se hizo a un lado inmediatamente. Ya conocía los viejos sucios trucos de Cathy: hacerse la víctima y cuando tienes la guardia baja, ataca. Pero si ésta era una actuación, debía ser la mejor de todas, porque realmente estaba comenzando a dudar si debía ayudarla o no.

A Cathy le dolía la espalda y la pata delantera derecha que había utilizado para intentar caer de pie. No podía ver nada y sólo sentía un intenso peso sobre ella, impidiéndole ponerse en pie. Jamás le había sucedido algo parecido, porque, de hecho, jamás había sufrido una caída tan grande como aquella y quedar inconsciente a media caída, lo que provocó que no pudiera tocar correctamente el suelo.

Intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero sin éxito. Un leve gemido sonó en el lugar y se enfadó consigo misma. El peso de lo que tenía encima era estorboso y asfixiante, le costaba tomar aire y sólo quería quitarse aquello que la aprisionaba. De pronto escuchó pasos junto a ella. Alguien se estaba acercando. Alarmada intentó ponerse en posición de defensa, pero era en vano. Aquél objeto y la patita herida no le ayudaban en nada.

Cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un maullido agresivo el peso desapareció. Sintió su espalda liberada y poco a poco intentó incorporarse, pero sin éxito. Sin poder comprenderlo, intentó voltear a ver a su liberador, pero cualquier movimiento minúsculo le provocaba un dolor intenso y abrazador. Su pata derecha no servía y su espalda seguía dolorida. Maulló enojada consigo misma, jamás en toda su vida había sufrido un daño de esta intensidad. Era como sentirse débil y limitada, algo inaceptable para ella.  
Además, sabía que alguien había quitado lo que la había estado apresando en aquél lugar. Por lo que, por cuestiones de honor era como estar en deuda, y ella detestaba deberle algo a alguien. Ella podía hacer todo sola, por lo menos hasta ahora. Sus ojos se acostumbraron poco a poco a la nueva iluminación (la que era muy escasa, por lo que no había mucha diferencia de la oscuridad anterior, pero ya era una mejoría) y logró ver a su liberador. Perry el Ornitorrinco.

Cathy maulló enfadada de nuevo. De todos los que pudieron haberla liberado, de todos los que la pudieron haber salvado tenía que ser él. ÉL. Su mayor rival, el agente al que más detestaba y aborrecía. "Genial" pensó sarcásticamente Cathy. Perry se le quedó observando con precaución. La gatita blanca había maullado furiosa dos veces, pero no eran maullidos de amenaza o de advertencia. Era como si estuviera hablando para sí. Pero ¿cómo era posible? La gatita era egocéntrica y jamás la había observado perder el control de esa manera. Ahí había gato encerrado... bueno, gata encerrada. Perry sonrió para sí por su propio chiste.

Cathy observó cómo el ornitorrinco sonreía levemente y se sintió ofendida. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? Inaceptable. Totalmente inaceptable. Con el orgullo herido y el coraje corriendo por sus venas hizo todo el esfuerzo por ponerse en pie, soportando aquél dolor tan insoportable.

Perry notó aquella reacción y se dio cuenta de que la gatita realmente no mentía. Podía ver el fuego brillar en sus ojos, de haber estado actuando ya se hubiera lanzado sobre él, pero no lo había hecho. Realmente estaba herida, y de gravedad. Dudó unos instantes entre si debía dejarla a su suerte o ayudarla, pero su propio honor no le permitía dejar a una hembra abandonada por muy perversa y cruel que fuera. Así que, suspiró y le tendió su mano para ayudarla.

Cathy observó sus movimientos y miró perpleja los ojos del Agente P. ¿Estaba siendo amable con ella? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ella era malvada y estaba del otro bando, su rivalidad estaba firmemente marcada y habían peleado en incontables ocasiones. ¿Por qué quería ayudarla en esos momentos? "Qué más da" pensó Cathy para sí. "Sabes que necesitas ayuda. No seas necia y acéptala. Ya saldarás cuentas después y todo continuará como antes".

Perry mantuvo su mano frente a ella, percibiendo la lucha mental que se desarrollaba en su mirada. Después, por unos segundos notó que la patita buena se levantaba, con intención de aceptar la ayuda, pero jamás supo si era cierto o no, pues de la nada apareció un hurón con un sombrero rojo y se colocó entre los dos Agentes, dispuesto a defender a su titular.

– Déjala – siseó el hurón con tono amenazante.

– Fred... – maulló la gatita sorprendida. Pero no mostraba gratitud ante su pupilo, era más como reproche.  
Perry observó detenidamente al hurón. Su mirada era firme, para ser la de un simple novato. "Pero es el novato que logró engañarte y vencerte anteriormente" pensó Perry. Bajó la mano y se dio media vuelta, pero no se marchó. Si ellos no querían su ayuda, pues entonces no la tendrían, pero tampoco iba a abandonar a alguien herido.

– Tu sombrero – le siseó Fred a su maestra y le tendió un sombrero negro adornado con una elegante pluma roja.

La gatita lo aceptó y se lo colocó en la cabeza, sentía que volvía a ser la de antes, pero en cuanto movió la patita herida sintió un pinchazo de dolor, provocado que se inclinara y se quejara. El hurón notó la reacción de su tutora y se acercó a analizar el brazo. Lo notó de inmediato, tenía el hueso roto. Luego revisó la espalda de su dueña y notó que tenía uno que otro hematoma. No lo entendía, él no tenía ni una sola herida, ni siquiera un raspón y al parecer tampoco el Agente P ¿Por qué entonces ella había salido tan lastimada?

Tomó uno de los huesos más largo del suelo, lo limpió con su pelaje y se lo colocó en la patita a modo de torniquete, luego se quitó una de las cintas negras de su sombrero y lo amarró para sujetarlo bien. Cathy observaba la perseverancia y cuidado que tenía el hurón para con ella. ¿Cómo podía ser que la cuidara tanto? Después de todo, habían peleado mucho al principio, cuando recién lo habían adoptado, por cuestiones territoriales. Y cuando comenzaron a trabajar juntos simplemente se habían limitado a tolerarse mutuamente. ¿Por qué ahora la ayudaba y protegía? Incluso el Agente P. Antes de que El Oficial F hiciera su aparición, Perry el ornitorrinco había intentado ayudarla. Tenía la mente hecha un nudo. No entendía la situación, y si había algo que detestaba era no comprender todo lo que acontecía. La hacía sentir que no tenía el control.

Para cuando el Oficial F había terminado, Cathy tenía la mente completamente nublada. Pero sabía cuándo debía agradecer un apoyo momentáneo de magnitud, como aquél. Así que observó a su pupilo y le maulló un leve, pero firme "Gracias". El hurón saludó con su sombrero y aceptó el agradecimiento. Luego volteó a ver al ornitorrinco.

El Agente P tenía una mirada confundida, como si estuviera pensando lo mismo que Cathy, pero no dijo nada. Regresó en sí y volvió a tener la mirada firme que le caracterizaba. Luego señaló el cielo e inmediatamente apuntó en dirección de una montaña llena de luz y de un cielo azul brillante y claro. Libre de nubes tóxicas.

Ambos oficiales comprendieron lo que quería dar a entender y se miraron entre sí. Luego voltearon a ver hacia el lado opuesto y observaron más nubes tóxicas y desierto. No tenían otra opción. Era ir en grupo con su rival hacia la montaña donde posiblemente podrían encontrar a alguien que los ayudara o adentrarse en un mundo más tóxico y enfermizo. Cathy suspiró y ambos, tanto el hurón como la gatita blanca asintieron al ornitorrinco.

Resignándose, los tres se pusieron en marcha, Fred ayudando a caminar a Cathy y Perry al otro lado de los dos compañeros para observarla de cerca; tanto por precaución, como advertencia, pues sabía que era la más débil del grupo en cuanto a físico, pero la más fuerte en cuanto a inteligencia.

Cathy, mientras tanto, se dejó ayudar, aunque su honor estaba en juego, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que tenía que pagar su deuda tanto a Perry como a Fred.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, les invito a pasearse por nuestros Deviant para que peudan ver las ilustraciones del fict.


	14. Sensaciones y Recuerdos Dolorosos

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 14_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"Sensaciones y Recuerdos Dolorosos"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

– Vamos chicos, digan algo, lo que sea – se quejó Buford mientras seguía a Bryan y a Ferb caminando por la pradera muerta – Un minuto más en silencio y voy a enloquecer.

Sin embargo, ni uno de los chicos hizo caso y continuaron caminando. A ninguno se les daba mucho el habla. Ferb, el británico, siempre reservaba su voz para los momentos más oportunos y adecuados; mientras que Bryan, el ruso, prefería mantener la boca cerrada y guardarse sus comentarios para alguien que él considerara que valiera la pena. Buford no estaba incluido en la lista.

– ¡OH VAMOS! Ojalá Phineas estuviera aquí – dijo el jugador de americano de repente.

Nadie supo cómo sucedió. Fue una reacción totalmente inconsciente y fugaz. Por un momento Buford mencionó el nombre de Phineas y al siguiente se encontraba en el suelo, boca abajo y con un brazo por la espalda atrapado por las firmes manos de Ferb.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo! Lo siento ¿sí? – se disculpó el chico Van Stormm – No debí mencionar nada.

Ferb lo observó amenazante por un segundo y después de dejar clara la situación sólo con la mirada, se levantó y continuó caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

– ¡Pff! Sólo quería que dijeran algo, no era para molestar – dijo Buford mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho.

Bryan lo observó por unos segundos y siguió su camino junto con Ferb. Buford se quejó en voz baja. Caminar con ellos dos era la peor tortura que podían haberle dado. No solamente por el silencio que se daba en medio de aquél extraño y misterioso lugar, sino porque además ambos eran las respectivas parejas de las gemelas Hiwatari. Y una de ellas era la dueña de su corazón... "¿qué rayos estoy pensando?" se quejó Buford para sí. Eso era demasiado cursi y meloso para él. No, tenía que haber una mejor manera de explicar lo que sentía por Siana. Hubo un momento de silencio en su cabeza mientras intentaba pensar en cómo definirlo. "Mm, me gustaría que Baljeet estuviera aquí" pensó "así él podría dar una explicación parecida o una mejor forma de describirlo". Luego, más silencio, era bastante malo que sus compañeros evitaran decir una palabra como para que además él guardara silencio en su propia mente. Sin embargo, como aquél iba a ser un camino bastante largo decidió resignarse y continuar aquella silenciosa caminata. Pero antes miró al cielo y se preguntó qué podría estar pensando Siana en ese momento. Tanto silencio lo iba a volver loco.

Ferb, sin embargo, parecía más tranquilo de lo usual. Su serenidad corporal estaba al límite y su cuerpo se mantenía caminando con ayuda de la inercia. Pero la mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. Nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor tenía sentido. No había sol, ni luna, ni estrellas, ni siquiera una ligera señal de brisa. La temperatura era indecisa, pues era como si soplara un viento frío, pero quemaba al ligero roce con la piel. Incluso sentía que le quemaba los pulmones, el estómago, el hígado, pero principalmente... el corazón. Era una sensación desagradable, como si tuviera una herida interna, jamás había sentido algo parecido. No tenía definición. Lo más cercano con lo que podía comparar tal sensación era como si un taladro magnético MP 1457-51 le atacara el alma.

¿Qué había en el lugar que lo hacía sentir tan indefenso y desamparado? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Su cerebro intentaba descifrar dónde se encontraban y cómo podrían salir de ahí, pero lo más importante: ¿dónde estaban los demás? Las preguntas llenaban su cerebro y lo torturaban más y más. A pesar de que nada tuviera sentido, había algo en su cerebro que intentaba gritarle la respuesta, pero cada vez que sus ideas se aclaraban, su mente se topaba con la imagen de Siana, Alexa y Phineas, platicando de algo... y entonces el dolor se volvía más punzante, por lo que dejaba de pensar en ello y se concentraba en otra cosa.

¿Cómo iba a encontrar la respuesta si siempre hacía lo mismo? Cada vez que la imagen de Phineas y Siana llegaban a su mente, las bloqueaba y trataba de seguir otro camino. Pero, en cuanto Buford mencionó el nombre de su hermano, su cuerpo reaccionó tan impulsivamente que hasta él se sorprendió de sí mismo. No era del tipo de chicos que reaccionara con violencia ante la más mínima provocación: otro punto que le hacía perder la cabeza y querer descifrar el acertijo que los asechaba. Pero, era inútil, sabía que sin importar cuánto lo intentara siempre iba a caer en la misma duda: Phineas ¿dónde estás?

Bryan, sin embargo, mantenía el paso firme de siempre. Su cabeza erguida y su mirada fija al frente le hacían lucir como si estuviera caminando en algún cuartel militar, donde él era el líder. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que aquella actuación era sólo una manera para intentar eliminar sus peores pesadillas que se desarrollaban en su cabeza. Aún tenía las imágenes del terremoto que se había llevado a cabo en Rusia: la gente gritando, los edificios cayéndose a pedazos, los noticieros anunciando a los desaparecidos... Sus padres seguramente estarían ahí cuando sucedió la tragedia. ¿Estarían bien? ¿Habrán logrado sobrevivir? ¿Sabrán que en Estados Unidos hubo otro terremoto igual? ¿Estarán buscándolo en ese momento? ¿Habrán encontrado a Alexa?... De pronto sintió una punzada en el corazón. A pesar de que la idea de que sus padres estuvieran heridos o muertos le horrorizaba, el no tener ninguna información sobre el estado o paradero de su amada le hacían sentir un niño perdido.

Ya antes había tenido una sensación parecida. Hacía poco más de dos años, cuando Alexa y Bryan tenían 14 años de edad, aún se comunicaban por internet y mantenían su relación a distancia. Pero llegó un momento en el que ambos habían decidido que por bienestar de los dos debían terminar aquella relación que, según les habían dicho, no era de fiar. Después de todo, los separaba un océano y un continente. Pero, a pesar de que había sido un acuerdo mutuo, Bryan había sentido que su corazón se despedazaba y la vida había perdido sentido. Varias chicas estaban detrás de él y varias de ellas eran muy lindas y amigables, pero ninguna tenía la sonrisa o la alegría de su antigua compañera.

Sus padres le dijeron varias veces que la buscara, que si tanto la quería y amaba, que se fuera de intercambio a Estados Unidos para recuperarla, pero no los escuchó. Eso hubiera sido muy fácil, pero también se hubiera visto obsesionado y desesperado, y él respetaba la libertad que Alexa necesitaba, después de todo había sido un acuerdo mutuo ¿cierto? Pasaron 6 meses desde que los dos habían terminado, en el que él había seguido adelante con su vida, continuaba estudiando y trabajaba en sus proyectos; trataba de salir con chicas, claro, pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo: no eran Alexa. Un día, comenzó a salir con una compañera que, a pesar de no estar completamente enamorado, sí se sentía muy bien estando a su lado, su risa era amigable y risueña, su actitud hacia él era natural y no intentaba agradarle a propósito como las demás lo habían hecho. Salió con ella a pesar de las negativas de sus amigos, manteniendo siempre la sinceridad y honestidad con ella. No eran oficialmente novios, pero ya se sabía que había algo más de ella hacia él, aunque supiera que jamás iba a llenar el vacío que había dejado Alexa.

***MÚSICA:** /#!/playlist/HANGAR+Soundtrack/74962191**CANCIÓN 5***

Un día, recibió una llamada virtual de Siana. Aún podía recordar claramente la voz y el tono de desesperación con el que le hablaba.

**NOTA: cuando vean los dos asteriscos antes de un diálogo (**) significa que están hablando en Ruso**– *¿Bryan?

– *Sí, hola Siana.

– *Bryan ¡qué bueno que estás conectado! Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y no tengo mucho tiempo.

– *¿Qué sucede?

– *Es sobre Alexa.

Incluso el recordar aquél segundo en el que escuchó decir su nombre le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor y anhelo, en una extraña mezcla de sentimientos.

___– *¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? – preguntó con voz nerviosa.  
_

– *No, me temo que no está nada bien – confesó Siana. Bryan recordó que aquella declaración le había hecho sentir terror. – Está saliendo con un reverendo imbécil.

El chico se mordió el labio inferior al recordar que estuvo a punto de aventar la computadora, de querer cruzar la pantalla que tenía frente a él y ahorcar a la gemela que estaba del otro lado. ¿Le hablaba y lo alteraba de esa manera para decirle que Alexa salía con alguien más? ¿Qué se supone que había hecho para que lo torturaran así? A pesar del coraje que guardaba en su interior, se tranquilizó al pensar que él también había estado saliendo con Anya, aunque no formalmente.

_– *No te enojes conmigo y escúchame – le imploró Siana – Necesito de tu ayuda. Alexa te necesita – Bryan resopló – Yo sé que terminaron por la distancia, pero sé perfectamente que ni tú ni ella van a poder olvidarse jamás – Bryan la miró altivamente, pero no la interrumpió – Todos lo sabemos. Entre ustedes hay una conexión muy fuerte. El terminar contigo la ha cambiado por completo, ya no es la Alexa que conocíamos. Es diferente, está completamente cambiada. El imbécil le ha estado lavando el cerebro, ÉL está eligiendo qué tipo de ropa usar, qué música debe escuchar, qué amigos debe tener, cómo debe actuar, qué maquillaje usar. Incluso la obligó a utilizar un lente de contacto azul en el ojo izquierdo para que "estuvieran parejos e hicieran juego con la ropa de él". Alexa se ha vuelto... débil...  
_

Bryan aún sentía que aquellas últimas palabras le taladraban el oído. El escuchar que su princesa guerrera, su dulce y alegre Alexa era "débil" fue algo imperdonable. Recordó que su cerebro se bloqueó por unos instantes. Era imposible asimilar una idea así, aún ahora que habían pasado dos años desde aquél acontecimiento.

___– *Por eso necesito de tu ayuda – continuó Siana hablando cada vez más a prisa.  
_

– *No es cierto – había dicho Bryan secamente, sorprendiendo a Siana con su reacción – No es cierto. Alexa no es así. Es imposible que se haya vuelto así. ¡Me estás mintiendo! – había gritado de repente y explotó como nunca había hecho antes – ¡Lo que sucede es que estás del lado de los demás! ¡No aceptan la idea de que pueda estar saliendo con otra chica y quieren que corra por Alexa!

– *¿Qué...?

– *No te hagas la ingenua, Siana, que no te queda – le había espetado el chico cruelmente – No voy a caer en tus jueguitos. ¡No haré lo que quieras sólo porque no aceptan que lo que había entre nosotros se acabó! ¡FIN! ¡Sé que si ella te estuviera escuchando en éste momento verías que no tienes fundamento alguno para hablarme y pedirme que vuele miles de kilómetros para verla!

El silencio que se había guardado en ese momento era punzante. Cortante y tajante de una manera tan intensa que podía reventarse con una aguja. Siana había bajado la cabeza y ocultaba su rostro con su fleco. Estaba sorprendida y dolida ante la respuesta de Bryan, de eso no había duda, pero había algo más que su antiguo cuñado no había notado, algo que demostró cuando volvió a hablar, como si hubiera recuperado una voz perdida.

___– *¿Lo sabes? – preguntó en un susurro  
_

– *¿Qué?

– *¿Lo sabes? – preguntó Siana nuevamente pero con voz más potente y quebrada. Entonces levantó la mirada y la ira podía leerse en sus ojos. – ¿Acaso tú la has escuchado llorar cada noche? ¿La has visto caminar como un zombie por la escuela? ¿Has oído todos los chismes que inventan las chicas sólo porque ella se ha convertido en la muñeca favorita del chico guapo? ¿Has sentido... cómo... el lazo que había entre ustedes ... se ha estado...**rompiendo** ... porque no quiere escuchar a nadie?... ¿¡LO HAS SENTIDO!?... ¿¡SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE!?... **¿¡LO SABES!?**

Bryan se quedó perplejo ante tal reacción. Aún cuando sabía que eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo, recordar su mirada dolida y asesina le hacía sentir ligeramente culpable. Era agua pasada, pero había sido un trago muy amargo.

___– *Fui una tonta al creer que contaba contigo...  
_

– *¿Siana? – una voz melancólica y preocupada se había escuchado a lo lejos del micrófono. Una voz que hizo a Bryan saltar y se diera de cara contra la realidad – ¿Estás bien?

Una Alexa pálida y mal maquillada se sentó a lado de su hermana para saber qué le sucedía. No había volteado a ver la pantalla, por lo que le permitió a Bryanpoder observar sus ojos más de cerca. Siana no había exagerado sobre el nuevo novio. Alexa traía puesto un lente de contacto color azul sucio, que le provocaba que su delicado ojo se irritara y estuviera enrojecido. En su mirada había nostalgia, tristeza y preocupación. Sus labios pintados con un lápiz labial barato le remarcaba los labios partidos y mordidos, señales de que había estado llorando (solía morderse el labio inferior para ahogar sus lágrimas y evitar que la escucharan).

Días después, Bryan llegó a Estados Unidos como chico de intercambio. Aquél era el recuerdo más amargo en el que podía pensar. A pesar de que aquella historia era cuestión del pasado, en el fondo de su corazón seguía teniendo la necesidad de evitar a cualquier costo que aquella mirada perdida se repitiera. "¿Dónde estás, mi dulce guerrera?"

En definitiva ese lugar estaba influyendo en los corazones de los recién llegados.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, les invito a pasearse por nuestros Deviant para que puedan ver las ilustraciones del fict.


	15. La Carta Misteriosa

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 15_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"La Carta Misteriosa"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de color azul oscuro opaco, como si estuviera contaminado y sucio. Los diferentes grupos de caminantes empezaban a sentirse cansados y agotados, además de que la luz natural del lugar (si es que se le puede llamar de alguna manera) comenzaba a oscurecer y pronto se quedarían completamente en tinieblas. Phineas, Isabella y Melanie habían encontrado una cueva desértica donde podían refugiarse y descansar. Con la crisis del terremoto y llegando a un mundo desconocido, olvidaron que estaban agotados por la Kermess y el concierto al que habían asistido.

Era cierto que al caer habían quedado inconscientes, pero las imágenes mentales de sus recuerdos que habían tenido mientras se encontraban en ese estado no les había ayudado a descansar. Phineas intentó mejorar la comodidad de la cueva, pero no había mucho material con el que pudiera trabajar (además de que no traía consigo sus herramientas), así que se limitó a adornarla un poco y acomodar las rocas de tal manera que mantuvieran el calor y el confort que requerían.

Entraron a la cueva y trataron de encender una fogata, sin embargo, el encendedor ni siquiera quiso prender. Isabella había intentado utilizar las técnicas de las chicas exploradoras que había aprendido durante la infancia, pero tampoco dieron resultado. El lugar era muy extraño y definitivamente el ambiente era escabroso y agresivo.

– No lo entiendo, ni siquiera podemos encender fuego – se quejó Isabella

– Y no traemos precisamente la ropa más adecuada – añadió Melanie, quien traía unos pantalones pesqueros y una blusa ligera de tirantes.

– No se preocupen. Mañana seguiremos caminando y llegaremos a la montaña. Cuando estemos ahí podremos pedir ayuda. – dijo Phineas con voz optimista – mientras tanto descansemos. Podemos dormirnos los tres juntos para que nuestros cuerpos se mantengan a temperatura estable durante la noche y nuestro calor corporal no descienda peligrosamente.

Entonces se recargó en la pared y le estiró la mano a Isabella para que se juntara con él. Isabella enrojeció y aceptó la mano del pelirrojo.

– Melanie, colócate junto a Isabella – dijo – yo traigo ropa un poco más cálida a la de ustedes, y será mejor que las dos se aporten calor mutuamente – indicó Phineas inocentemente. Los celos de Isabella se calmaron y aceptó la propuesta de Phineas (aunque con cierto desgane, pues en su mente deseaba que ese momento tan tierno fuera sólo de ellos dos)

– Bien, de acuerdo – aceptó Melanie con un poco de incomodidad ante la situación, pues entendía perfectamente la postura de Isabella y sus sentimientos reprimidos.

_"Podría ser peor"_ pensó Isabella y la imagen de Alexa se le vino a la mente. Sí, era cierto que la gemela tenía novio y que jamás había demostrado querer algo romántico con Phineas, pero de una u otra manera era la que platicaba y se llevaba más con Phineas desde que las gemelas llegaron a Danville, por lo que Isabella sintió una invasión a su territorio como la mejor amiga del pelirrojo. Sí, era un pensamiento bastante irracional, pero cuando ocurrió Isabella apenas tenía 11 años y no sabía controlar sus emociones. Posteriormente ese sentimiento de celos e invasión se convirtió en una mala costumbre. "Pero tampoco debes olvidarte de Melissa" dijo una voz interna y tanto el coraje como sus sentimientos irracionales completaron su trabajo.

Aquella chica era su verdadera rival; con su cabello rubio natural y aquél copete tan singular, sin mencionar que no tenía ningún problema con demostrarle al mundo qué sentía por Phineas (y en varias ocasiones también se lo demostraba a él llenándolo de besos en la cara al saludarlo o cuando entraban a clase). Y el pelirrojo no había sabido cómo reaccionar ante aquellas efusivas acciones de la chica. Es decir, no podía reclamarle nada a Phineas porque aún no eran nada formalmente, pero ya habían tenido señales mutuas de afecto ¿cierto?... ¿entonces de qué se quejaba?

– Isabella ¿estás bien? – preguntó Phineas

– Sí, ¿por qué? – respondió Isabella intentando mostrarse indiferente

– Es que... escuché un ligero gruñido... pensé que algo te molestaba – dijo Phineas un poco nervioso.

– No te preocupes, estoy bien – respondió Isabella sonrojándose. No había notado su reacción por estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos – descansa, Phineas.

Mientras tanto, Ashley, Yurivka y Baljeet se detuvieron en un enorme árbol hueco para poder descansar. Revisaron que no hubiera ningún animal indeseable dentro, como serpientes, arañas, alacranes o algún semejante. Cuando dieron por visto bueno el lugar Yurivka sacó los dos sacos para dormir de la mochila, uno para su hermana y el otro para sí, luego le pasó la chamarra para la nieve a Baljeet (uno debe ser un caballero y ceder las mejores opciones a las mujeres) y dejó claro en que la mochila la usaría Ashley como almohada. Luego intentó encender una fogata con ayuda del encendedor, pero jamás lograron siquiera que prendiera, así que decidieron recostarse a descansar.

–

_Haberr_

tú, Bal – indicó Yurivka con voz firme – Te toca de ese lado del

_trronco, parra_

que

_brrindes_

calor a Ashley.

_Perro_

que ni se te ocurra si

_quierra prropasarrte_

con ella

_porrque_

entonces sí

_conocerrás_

mi

_furria._

– ¿Por quién me toma? – se quejó Baljeet por lo bajo.

– ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó agresiva la mayor del grupo.

– Nada – respondió rápidamente "los rusos pueden ser muy intimidantes"

– Voy a _vigilarr_ la _entrrada durrante_ un tiempo. Después te toca a ti, Bal – indicó la chica y se sentó junto a las raíces del tronco, donde podía ver perfectamente el exterior – Tal vez no hemos visto nada _porr_ el momento, _perro_nunca se sabe qué puede _haberr porr_ los _alrrededorres_.

– *YurYur, yo puedo vigilar la entrada después de Baljeet – dijo Ashley

– *No, tú debes descansar

– *Por favor, YurYur – se quejó algo molesta la hermana más pequeña (aunque su voz seguía siendo amable, se notaba un ligero toque de molestia en su voz) – Ya no soy una niña y lo sabes.

– *Lo sé, – dijo Yurivka firme – pero ya perdimos a Tala y no permitiré que te suceda algo ti también.

– *Lo dices como si creyeras que está muerto o que jamás lo vamos a encontrar – se quejó dolida por la falta de confianza que notaba en su hermana.

El silencio que se creó en el ambiente era muy denso y fuerte, a pesar de que Baljeet no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaban diciendo, sabía que era una discusión por la energía que sentía y por el tono de voz que usaban. Por la mirada de Yurivka, Ashley había dado justo en el clavo. Dándose cuenta de eso, se levantó y se sentó junto a su hermana

– *¿Siempre tienes que ser tan fatalista? – preguntó amablemente. Yurivka no respondió. – Ustedes dos siempre me han cuidado y protegido. Jamás me ha faltado nada y cuando algo me pasa ustedes son los primeros en ayudarme. Incluso cuando saben que puedo hacerlo sola. – Ashley no le estaba reprochando, al contrario, su tono de voz era de sincero agradecimiento – Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte, YurYur. Tala y tú son las personas más especiales para mí y quiero ser recíproca. No me gusta verte así de negativa. Tenemos que ser fuertes (y no me refiero a la coraza que utilizas con los demás para intimidar y marcar territorio).

– *No tienes que continuar regañándome – dijo de pronto Yurivka con un ligero tono de reproche en su voz.

– *No te estoy regañando – dijo Ashley y sonrió con ternura mientras abrazaba a su hermana – Estoy tratando de animarte. Ya sabes cómo es Tala: sacó las calificaciones más altas en las clases de supervivencia y siempre erra el más astuto durante los campamentos. Va a saber cómo salir de esta.

– *No seas modesta – le contestó Yurivka mirándola incrédula – fuiste tú quien sacó las calificaciones más altas y la que siempre conseguía sacar al equipo de campamento adelante.

– *De acuerdo, Tala era el segundo – se rió Ashley – pero lo importante es que él también sabe cómo salir de ésta. No está perdido ni tiene 6 años, YurYur (incluso cuando teníamos 6 años ya sabíamos encender un fuego decente). ¿Qué sentirías si te enteras de que él está pensando en este momento que seguramente ya estás muerta, enterrada y que no lograste salvar ni tu alma ni la mía?

– *Lo golpearía directo en la nariz – respondió Yurivka e hizo chocar sus manos.

– *Y ¿Qué pasaría si él se entera de lo que estás pensando?

Yurivka sonrió ligeramente al pensar la respuesta, pero finalmente la dijo en voz alta.

– *Me tiraría al suelo – se sonrojó Yurivka al pensarlo.

– *Exacto, y como no quiero que suceda ninguna de las dos cosas, comencemos a pensar positivo ¿de acuerdo?

Yurivka se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Su hermana siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa sincera, tanto a ella como a Tala. Ése era el don de la pequeña y tierna Ashley, podía ser amable y gentil con todos, su carisma era único y su ternura causaba necesidad de que la cuidaran y protegieran de cualquier forma y de quien fuera. Sin embargo, sabía que por dentro su hermana era la persona más fuerte que existía sobre la tierra y que si quería podía ser completamente independiente. Tenía el potencial para hacerlo, así como la actitud y la mentalidad. Si se dejaba cuidar era porque sabía que eso ayudaba a que sus hermanos estuvieran tranquilos y no se sintieran acomplejados. Pero ambos sabían que la pequeña Ashley no era el dulce caramelo inocente que todo el mundo apreciaba de ella. Era la mejor en todas las áreas físicas y podía vencerlos con tan sólo tres movimientos si así lo quería (ya lo había hecho antes).

– *Bien – afirmó Ashley orgullosa y se levantó – Le avisaré a Baljeet que me levante después de que termine su turno.

Y sin decir más se alejó de su hermana y se recostó junto a Baljeet. Le mencionó las indicaciones de despertarla después de su turno y se acomodó para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Cuando comprobó que ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, Yurivka comenzó a hundirse en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación de incomodidad y dolor punzante que sentía en el alma? No era muy agresiva, pero aún así era dolorosa y castrante. Sentía un hormigueo en su pecho como si algo intentara hacerla sentir triste y deprimida. Ella no solía comportarse ni pensar de esa manera. Sí, era verdad que solía ser bastante fatalista, pero jamás había llegado al punto de dudar de su propio hermano o de desconfiar en las habilidades de éste. No era la primera vez que terminaban separados en un lugar desconocido. "Pero éste no es como los demás lugares desconocidos ¿verdad Yurivka?" dijo una voz interna. Algo tenía ese lugar en el que habían caído. "¿Qué rayos es este maldito lugar?"

Bastante lejos de ahí. Tres chicos acababan de elegir el mejor lugar donde crear un refugio para poder descansar. Ferb fue quien diseñó la construcción y aportó con la mayor parte de la mano de obra; Buford se encargó de vigilar la zona, pues era demasiado brusco para la construcción; Bryan buscó en los alrededores y encontró otra mochila repleta de botellas de agua y varias lámparas de mano, así como algunos manteles que habían sido utilizados en los stands. También encontró fruta, pero al igual que antes se pudrió en sus manos y se convirtió en cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Al regresar al punto de encuentro observó una hermosa cabaña hecha con el material del antiguo camerino.

– ¿De dónde sacaste el

_materrial parra constrruirr_

esta

_marravilla?_

– Son los restos del camerino que encontramos en el camino junto con algunos tubos usados durante la Kermess – respondió Ferb.

– ¿Dónde las _trraías guarrdadas?_

– No preguntes – respondió Buford  
Entraron a la pequeña cabaña y Buford se impresionó al entrar. Tenía una mesa comedor con sus 10 sillas a juego hechas de madera, una sala también de madera que hacían juego con el comedor, una pequeña cocineta y un baño.

– ¡VAYA! – exclamó Bryan al observar el interior – ¿el baño funciona? Y Ferb hizo una seña con las manos – Ah, claro. No tenemos agua. Bueno, _perro porr_ lo menos _tendrremos prrivacidad._

– Oye genio, se te olvidaron las recámaras – se quejó Buford. Entonces Ferb apretó el botón azul que se encontraba en la pared y tanto los sillones, como las sillas se convirtieron en camas. – Les faltan colchones y sábanas.

– Podemos _utilizarr_ los manteles que recolectamos – mencionó Bryan y mostró lo que había obtenido recientemente. – Y también tenemos un saco de _dorrmir_ y dos chamarras _parra_ la nieve. _Podrrían serrvirrnos_ también.

– Bien, pido el saco de dormir – dijo Buford rápidamente y corrió hacia un sofá-cama.

– ¿Quién vigilarrá durrante el prrimerr turrno? – preguntó Bryan de nuevo, pues sabían que necesitarían mantenerse seguros mientras estuvieran en ese extraño y desconocido lugar.

Entonces Ferb apretó el botón rojo y la casa se cerró y quedó completamente protegida y con las alarmas encendidas.

– Vaya, pensaste en todo ¿

_cierrto Ferrb?_

– exclamó Bryan – ¿cómo

_logrraste constrruirr_

todo esto tan rápido? No

_trrajiste_

tus herramientas.

Entonces Ferb sacó un pequeño aparato parecido a un celular, que tenía una inscripción que decía "guardatodo 3000". En cuanto vio el nombre, Bryan lo comprendió todo, desde dónde guardó las cosas hasta el cómo consiguió sus herramientas. Luego pensó en que podría usar uno de esos.

– Bien, supongo que eso explica todo. – dijo Bryan satisfecho. "Ojalá Alexa tenga un buen lugar donde descansar" pensó.

Los tres se dividieron en diferentes camas, se repartieron los manteles, las chamarras y el saco de dormir (que terminó usando Ferb porque era talla chica y él era el más delgado de los tres. Buford sacó a escondidas una foto de Siana a la edad de 12 años observando a un pez dorado, le dio dos besos discretos al papel y la volvió a guardar.

*** * ***  
***MUSICA:** /s/La+Carta+Misteriosa/4OTun0?src=5

A unos kilómetros de ahí, tres figuras cruzaban un bosque completamente seco y muerto. A pesar de no haber ningún índice de viento, el lugar se mostraba seco y ligeramente frío pero había algo que le hacía sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Siana lamentó no haberse puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla en lugar de los cortos shorts que traía, los mismos que había llevado a la Kermess. Afortunadamente aún traía puesta su chamarra y la de Buford, evitando que el dolor fuera más fuerte. "Me gustaría más que fuera la de Ferb" pensó para sí mientras caminaban en silencio. Pero no era la única que tenía en la mente a su pareja.

– *¿Creen que Bryan esté bien?

La pregunta tomó desprevenidos tanto a Tala como a Siana. Alexa tenía la mirada baja y sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo lloroso; estaba siendo muy fuerte para evitar soltar las lágrimas. Siana la abrazó y no supo qué decirle. Quería asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que todos sus amigos estaban a salvo, que pronto los verían de nuevo, pero no podía decírselo, porque no sabía si era cierto. Así que no le quedó más que decir la verdad:

– *No lo sé – le dijo suavemente y la abrazó con más fuerza – pero de algo estoy segura, – agregó – si realmente lo están, pronto los encontraremos.

A pesar de que su gemela había preguntado por una persona en especial, a Siana se le facilitaba más hablar en plural y tratar de hacerse a la idea de que todos estaban bien. Y Alexa lo sabía. Cuando una preguntaba en singular, dependiendo del contexto, se referían a todos. Era una especie de clave que sólo ellas conocían y entendían por la conexión de gemelas que tenían desde su nacimiento.

– *Chicas – las llamó de pronto el chico pelirrojo que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio – no quierro interrumpir perro ¿ustedes saben qué es eso?

Tala señaló hacia el frente, donde algo brillaba ligeramente. Como si fuera una pequeña luz rojiza que flotaba y desentonaba completamente con aquél siniestro y muerto lugar. Las gemelas se separaron y se acercaron a la luz, con mucho sigilo.

– *Parece... – comenzó Siana

– *...una carta... – completó Alexa

Las gemelas se acercaron pero mantuvieron su distancia; Tala, en cambio se acercó más. Algo en su interior le llamaba, le decía que debía caminar más y más, que sostuviera la carta, que mantuviera ese calor agradable en sus manos. Siana y Alexa, en cambio, se detuvieron a varios metros del objeto (aunque Siana se sentía ligeramente atraída hacia el objeto).

A pesar de que la mente le gritaba al chico que era peligroso al no saber lo que era y si podía ser dañino, su cuerpo y corazón no escuchaban. Todos sus sentidos estaban completamente hipnotizados por aquél destello abrazador y tentador. Las gemelas observaban de lejos a su amigo de la infancia, que poco a poco se iba alejando de ellas. No caminaba con naturalidad. Parecía un títere de madera, manejado con hilos invisibles que lo obligaban a no pensar. Así, con los pasos torpes y la mente en blanco se acercaba a la carta brillante. Cada vez que la distancia se volvía más corta entre él y ella, la luz brillaba con mayor intensidad.

– *¡Tala! ¡Aléjate! – le gritó Siana

– *¡No vayas a la luz! – gritó la gemela

– *¡Alexa! – regañó Siana por la broma de mal gusto en un momento como aquél

– *¡¿Qué?! No lo decía en broma – se defendió Alexa.

Sin embargo, Tala no escuchaba. Las voces de sus amigas sonaban muy lejanas, casi nulas. Sólo había una cosa en su mente: la carta misteriosa. Mirándola de cerca era parecida a una carta del Tarot, excepto porque carecía de una imagen o figura en el centro. En su lugar sólo había un espacio en blanco, completamente vacío. Como si esperara a que un dibujante llenara el espacio con su corazón.

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó hasta la carta misteriosa, la luz resplandecía con tal intensidad que parecía ser de día. Un peculiar fuego comenzó a rodear el objeto y en cuanto tuvo un ligero roce con la piel del chico, **Tala quedó envuelto en llamas.**

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, les invito a pasearse por nuestros Deviant para que puedan ver las ilustraciones del fict. ¿No mueren por ver esa imagen de Tala? jaja yo si lo hago XD ojala pronto lo vea XD


	16. El Dije del Diablo Rojo

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 16_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"El dije del Diablo de Fuego"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

– *¡NOOOOO!

– *¡TALA!

Tala Ivanov se encontraba completamente envuelto en llamas, pero no se movía de su sitio, ni siquiera se retorcía o producía alguna especie de grito de dolor. Siana y Alexa estaban aterradas, la mayor de las gemelas tenía las manos en la boca para aguantar la respiración, mientras la menor se había dado la vuelta y se cubría el rostro con la manga corta de su hermana, aferrada a su hombro y temiendo lo peor.

De pronto, la luz y el fuego desaparecieron. La oscuridad envolvió el ambiente y las gemelas tuvieron que adaptarse nuevamente al cambio de iluminación. Al cabo de un rato, los ojos dicromáticos de las gemelas se adaptaron y pudieron observar normalmente, buscando de inmediato el lugar donde se encontraba Tala hace unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Sin embargo, lo único que lograron vislumbrar era...

– *¿Tala? – preguntó Siana con voz queda

La figura que tenían enfrente era casi humana. Estaba de espaldas y llevaba una chamarra de cuero, con peluche en el cuello, pantalón negro de una tela estilo mezclilla y con botas negras de rock, debajo de su chaqueta salía una cola delgada terminada en flecha, era de color negro brillante y que, dependiendo de la iluminación, cambiaba a rojo oscuro. Pero su atuendo no era lo que sorprendía, sino que, detrás de la chamarra había unas aberturas hechas a propósito para el libre paso de... las alas.

– *¿Tala? – preguntó de nuevo la gemela mayor – ¿eres tú?

– *Siana... – llamó la menor de las gemelas, sujetándola del brazo con firmeza – De verdad no creo que...

Las alas comenzaron a moverse lentamente. Pero no eran como las que usaban las aves o cualquier otro ser vivo conocido. Tenían la forma de las alas de los murciélagos, pero en lugar de estar hechas de huesos y piel parecían estar formadas por alambre de cobre y tela cobriza brillante, muy delgada y ligeramente rasgada.

– *Tala, si eres tú... – continuó hablando la gemela mayor, pero con voz dudosa...

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, el chico se dio media vuelta y miró a los ojos a Siana. Sus ojos azul cielo tenían un brillo diferente, más brillante que el del ser humano, como si a través de ellos se pudieran apreciar llamas azules... Del cabello pelirrojo brotaban dos cuernos filosos y pequeños, del mismo material que la cola que salía detrás de él. Pero fuera de los cambios notables, el resto del chico seguía siendo el mismo de hacía unos momentos.

– *Siana... – habló el chico con una voz ligeramente más grave a la acostumbrada, pero con un toque más sexy. – Alexa... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué me pasó?

Si las chicas que estaban enfrente no lo conocieran, ya se hubieran comenzado a pelear por él, derritiéndose ante su voz y sus movimientos. De su chamarra abierta se asomaban sus hermosos pectorales bien formados y un dije brillante que le daba un toque atractivo bastante potente. Sin embargo, por la forma en que hizo la pregunta, parecía un niño pequeño gritando por su madre.

– *Tala... tú... – comenzó a decir Siana, pero no pudo terminar

– *...cambiaste – concluyó Alexa

Tala las miró con incertidumbre y colocó sus manos en el pecho, luego bajó la mirada y comenzó a inspeccionar su cuerpo. Las botas, sus piernas ataviadas con esos pantalones que le iban particularmente bien, su torso brillante y perfecto, sus manos tan fuertes y firmes, con un anillo en el anular derecho con forma de calavera, sus brazos fuertes y bien formados, su cuello, su cabello ligeramente despeinado, sus cuernitos pequeños y puntiagudos, su espalda ancha y finalmente...

– *Почему? – preguntó en ruso ¿porqué?

Movió sus alas sutilmente provocando que sonara un ligero silbido. Luego las comenzó a agitar un poco más hasta que el aire inexistente comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor y de pronto... emprendió el vuelo. Al inicio su mirada era de confusión, pero poco a poco cambió hasta disfrutar de aquello. La sensación era magnífica, podía observar a las gemelas cómo levantaban las miradas de incredulidad al verlo planear de esa manera. A pesar de ser nuevo en eso, era como si las hubiera tenido siempre. Era natural, agradable, una sensación magnífica e incomparable. Cuando extendió los brazos para disfrutar cada milisegundo, notó que sentía un cosquilleo en los huesos de sus alas y en los de todo su cuerpo, un cosquilleo agradable y cálido, muy cálido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en llamas otra vez, pero no era el fuego abrazador y potente de hacía unos instantes.

Éste era diferente, más ligero y maravilloso. Le rodeaba todo el cuerpo y el cobre, con el que estaban hechas sus alas, brillaba ante la absorción de ese calor, pero no se fundían, sólo daban esa impresión.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta tocar nuevamente el suelo con sus pies. Lo hizo suavemente, con elegancia y virilidad. Aterrizó a tan sólo unos pasos de las gemelas (Alexa se escondió detrás de su hermana) y las miró incrédulo y maravillado por aquella sensación.

– *Eres un presumido sin remedio – le dijo Siana, pero no era reproche.

– *Es increíble – aseguró Tala – No sé qué sucedió, pero seguramente la carta misteriosa es la responsable

– *Pero ¿por qué no te estás quemando? – preguntó Siana incrédula y con una enorme sonrisa de admiración en su rostro y acercando sus manos ligeramente a su brazo que aún tenía unas pequeñas llamas alrededor.

– *¡NO! – gritó Alexa de repente y le detuvo el brazo a su hermana – No las toques

– *¿Por qué no? – se quejó Siana y se soltó

– *No sabemos qué efecto tendrán en ti... o en mí

– *Entonces tócalas tú

– *¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No voy a tocar nada!

– *Vamos, no seas aguafiestas Alexa

– *Estoy siendo precavida – se defendió con firmeza – No tengo que recordarte quién es la consciencia de las dos ¿verdad?

– *Pero ¿por qué te preocupas tanto?

– *Por eso – dijo Alexa y señaló el dije de Tala.

Entonces ambos se fijaron en aquél dije. Era de metal grueso y color cobre. Estaba grabado, era rectangular y alargado. Tala lo observó más de cerca y se percató de la imagen, la misma que había visto en...

– *La carta... – dijo Tala

– *¿Qué? – preguntaron las chicas

– *La carta – repitió el pelirrojo y les mostró el dije más de cerca – Es la misma carta que vi antes de convertirme en... en esto... en lo que sea que soy ahora...

– *Tiene algo escrito – leyó Siana en la base de la carta y se acercó un poco (detenida firme de Alexa, quien no la pensaba dejar ir) – dice... Diabolus...

– *El Diablo – tradujo Alexa – no... no te habrás... ya sabes...

– *¿Qué? ¡Vamos Alexa! – reaccionó Siana y Tala se sintió ligeramente incómodo – No creo que sea el Diablo... Sí, se parece físicamente...

– *Esperen – interrumpió Tala...

– *...pero sólo a las imágenes que conocemos en general...

– *Esperen... – repitió Tala

– *... y ambas sabemos que...

Tala le tapó la boca con una mano al saber que su amiga no iba guardar silencio. La chica se quejó pero el pelirrojo no la soltaba.

– *Escuchen... – dijo y ambas guardaron silencio

No se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni un ruido, ni una brisa ligera de viento, ni las ramas de los árboles muertos crujir, ni pisadas en la tierra, nada. Pero Tala estaba muy serio y alerta, sus alas apenas se movían y su mirada analizaba cada rincón del lugar donde se encontraban.

– *¿Qué...? – comenzó Alexa, pero no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, porque en ese instante Tala soltó a Siana, se dio media vuelta y de sus manos comenzaron a salir llamaradas de fuego.

Siana y Alexa cayeron al suelo y quedaron cubiertas por el cuerpo del chico, impidiéndoles ver algo. Aunque en realidad tampoco era de mucha ayuda poder ver a lo que atacaba su amigo. Siana protegía con su cuerpo a su hermana y ésta se aferraba firmemente a los brazos a su vez. Ambas intentaban enfocar algo, pero sólo lograban ver sombras desplazándose rápidamente de un lado para el otro y las llamaradas de Tala intentando alejarlos del lugar.

El frío se intensificaba por momentos, pero era el mismo frío que se experimentaba sin brisa del viento, el mismo que les quemaba el cuerpo, el pecho... el alma. Siana podía percibir cómo su hermana temblaba en sus brazos y de repente se mordía el labio inferior para evitar llorar, sus ojos estaban cerrados y lucía como una pequeña niña indefensa tratando de refugiarse bajo un puente inexistente. Alexa a su vez se aferraba con todo lo que podía a su hermana, a pesar de tener una distancia mínima entre sus cuerpos, Alexa sentía como si una capa invisible le impidiera tocarla. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y de la chamarra de Buford, pero también tenía la sensación de que una ligera capa de frío congelante y ardiente le quemaba. Comenzó a tener ligeros flashes de recuerdos tristes y amargos, dolorosos, apesadumbrados, melancólicos, tristes. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a morderse el labio para evitar llorar. Lo único que la mantenía viva era el conocimiento de que su hermana era quien la abrazaba y no otra persona. Tala seguía atacando y de repente una luz más llamativa iluminó el lugar y las sombras desaparecieron.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, les invito a pasearse por nuestros Deviant para que puedan ver las ilustraciones del fict. ¿No mueren por ver esa imagen de Tala? jaja yo si lo hago XD ojala pronto lo vea XD


	17. Insectos

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

**MÚSIA:** /#!/s/Doloroso+Pasado/4PUts7?src=5*****

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 17_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"Insectos"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Cuando el cielo volvió a teñirse de rojo y las nubes regresaron a su tonalidad inicial, Melanie fue la primera en levantarse. No había dormido muy bien, pero había descansado lo suficiente a pesar de las pesadillas que había tenido. Si es que se le podía llamar "pesadilla" a los recuerdos más dolorosos que había experimentado. Se levantó y se sentó en la entrada de la cueva, examinando detenidamente el horizonte y el cañón que les estaba sirviendo de guía. Se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado entre sueños e intentó serenarse. "Fueron sólo un sueño" se dijo. "Sólo fueron un maldito sueño" apretó los puños e intentó no derramar ninguna lágrima más. Ya había recibido suficiente tortura en la noche como para además agregarle limón a la herida durante el día.

– ¿Melanie?

La chica volteó y se encontró con Isabella, quien estaba bastante tranquila y por sus ojos, había dormido bien.

– Buenos días – saludó Melanie con desgane.

Isabella se sentó junto a la chica de cabello castaño y observó junto a ella el horizonte.

– ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó.

– Ninguna – respondió – Sólo que al parecer ya sabremos cómo distinguir el día de la noche. Con eso de que no hay Sol o Luna (o por lo menos que los hayamos visto).

– Sí, eso parece.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar.

– ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Isabella.

Melanie sintió una punzada en el corazón, esa era precisamente la pregunta que había querido evitar. Intentó ser valiente, pero su alma estaba bastante herida y sin poder resistirlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Isabella se dio cuenta de su error y abrazó a Melanie con un brazo y le dio palmaditas de apoyo con el otro. No era su amiga, mucho menos sentía ser la persona adecuada para ayudarla (no después de cómo se comportó con ella esa noche) pero estaban con ella en ese viaje sin rumbo, perdidos en un mundo desconocido y no podía dejarla sola. Era su compañera desde que iniciaron el viaje, y si había algo que había aprendido de las exploradoras es que nunca nadie abandona a una compañera por ninguna circunstancia. Después de desahogarse todo lo que pudo, Melanie recobró el aliento y se secó de nuevo las lágrimas, bastante avergonzada por su reacción tan espontánea.

– Perdona – dijo entre sollozos – jamás me había puesto así con alguien.

– No te preocupes – le consoló Isabella y le pasó un paquete de pañuelos desechables que siempre traía consigo – estoy para apoyarte.

– Es sólo que... – comenzó a hablar Melanie –...anoche tuve pesadillas. Y éste lugar me enferma.

– ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? – preguntó Isabella – Sirve para que te desahogues. Sólo si te hace sentir mejor.

– No, gracias – respondió Melanie – No quiero molestarte.

– No te preocupes – le dijo Isabella comprensiva – Estamos juntas en esto ¿no?, debemos apoyarnos.

Melanie se sonó la nariz y sonrió ligeramente. Ninguna de sus amigas había sido tan comprensiva como Isabella, si cualquiera de su bolita la hubiera visto así la hubieran marcado como débil y llorona. Pero ella no, aquella chica a la que apenas le hablaba se comportaba amable y cariñosa. Eso le ayudó a que sintiera confianza en la chica.

– Es sólo que... – comenzó – Anoche tuve los peores recuerdos de mi vida, era como si quisieran atacarme entre sueños. Yo... – buscó la forma de explicar lo que había soñado – yo siempre crecí sola. No tengo hermanos ni hermanas, ni siquiera estoy segura de que mis padres me hayan planeado. Siempre han estado más atentos a sus cosas, sus vidas, sus negocios... y yo... yo sólo he sido el adorno que pueden presumir en las reuniones de alta sociedad.

Melanie se sorprendió ante tal declaración. Sí sabía que la chica era de familia adinerada, pero jamás había imaginado que estuviera tan sola como para sentir que sus padres no le hacían caso. Incluso declarar que ella había sido un "accidente".

– Siempre me dieron todo – continuó – dinero, casa, comida, juguetes, ropa, accesorios, pero jamás me dieron parte de su tiempo. Ustedes tienen a dónde regresar y tienen personas a quiénes extrañar, pero yo no. Mis padres seguramente deben estar más preocupados por ver qué casas se dañaron y cuáles se pueden salvar, qué propiedades van a tener que recuperar, en lugar de pensar en si estoy bien.

– No digas eso...

– No los conoces Isabella – le interrumpió Melanie – no tengo a nadie. Hace dos noches fue mi cumpleaños, y ni siquiera lo recordaron. – Isabella se quedó sin palabras ante esto ¿un padre que olvida el cumpleaños de su propia hija? Eso era imperdonable – Pero ya estoy acostumbrada. Siempre estoy sola en mi cumpleaños, de pequeña me enviaban con el chofer al mejor lugar infantil y pagaban millonadas en mis fiestas, invitaban a todos los hijos de grandes empresarios, pero nunca estuvieron ahí. Después fui creciendo y se fueron conformando con regalarme tarjetas de crédito y débito para que me gastara el dinero en lo que yo quisiera. Pero en los últimos tres años se han acostumbrado tanto a que me las arreglo yo sola y que soy independiente, que ya ni siquiera se toman la molestia de mandarme una tarjeta de felicitación.

Isabella no sabía qué decir. Era la primera vez que escuchaba de un caso así, una chica tan quisquillosa no concordaba con la imagen de chica solitaria y abandonada por sus padres; al contrario, daba la idea de que estaba muy consentida y que le prestaban demasiada atención.

– Sé que es difícil de imaginar – continuó Melanie entre sollozos – pero es verdad. Y anoche recordé todos aquellos momentos en los que me vi sola y superando todo por mí misma. Y para agregarle algo a la lista, el único chico que ha llamado mi atención está enamorado de otra y sólo me usó para ganar su corazón. No tengo a nadie que pueda esperarme en Danville, así como tampoco tengo a nadie aquí. Estoy completamente sola. Nunca me había afectado de ésta manera. Porque, siempre lo he estado ¿sabes? Y uno se acostumbra a estar solo.

– No, Melanie – le dijo Isabella y la chica se sorprendió con esa reacción – No es normal acostumbrarse a eso. No estás sola. Tal vez lo estuviste antes, pero ya no. Estás con nosotros ahora y somos tus compañeros, tus amigos; puedes confiar en nosotros y pedirnos ayuda cuando lo necesites, así como también puedes reírte con nosotros y platicar de lo que quieras.

– Muchas gracias, Isabella, pero no necesito de tu lástima. Ustedes llevan años conociéndose y siendo amigos, – dijo Melanie – yo no entro en el círculo.

– Al contrario – le contradijo Isabella – El hecho de que acabas de entrar al grupo no quiere decir que vayamos a ser menos amigos. Sí podremos conocernos más, pero también nos da oportunidad de ayudar y conocer a alguien.

– No quiero ser como Irving – se quejó Melanie.

– En realidad Irving es un caso especial – señaló Isabella – él solito se agregó... aunque a veces tenga reacciones extrañas, sea un tanto raro, ñoño y... bastante desconcertante... sigue siendo parte del grupo. En tu caso, te estamos invitando a ser parte de nosotros; es más, ni siquiera necesitas invitación. **Ya eres parte de nuestro equipo**. Y por eso estoy aquí, apoyándote y escuchándote.

– Isabella tiene razón – dijo una voz detrás de las chicas. Phineas estaba despierto. – Perdón que me meta en la conversación, pero no pude evitar escuchar la última parte. – Luego se sentó junto a Isabella – No necesitas una invitación para ser parte del grupo. Ya eres parte de nosotros, Melanie. Si es que tú quieres, claro.

Melanie no supo qué decir, nunca, jamás en todos sus años de vida le habían dicho que ya era parte del grupo sin tener que ser o tener algo a cambio, como dinero o ser de familia con renombre, o formar parte de algún club o de saber algo para agregarse, o tener que pasar alguna prueba extraña para ser aceptada como integrante. Ya era parte del grupo. Tenía amigos de verdad que la escuchaban y la apoyaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia ellos y los abrazó con fuerza, dándoles las gracias infinidad de veces y casi llorando de emoción.

– Supongo que eso significa que aceptas – dijo Phineas y las chicas rieron. Después se separaron y se ayudaron a levantarse – Bien, pues con este caso arreglado debemos continuar nuestro camino ¿les parece?

Y sin decir más, recogieron todo y continuaron su camino hacia la montaña iluminada. Con la energía renovada y unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Melanie sentía que había vuelto a nacer, aunque el ambiente seguía sin gustarle.

Mientras tanto, Yurivka guardaba toda la carga en la mochila y se la entregaba a Baljeet para que la cargara. Luego abrió una botella de agua para beber y le dio un trago. El agua era fresca y dulce, lo cual era extraño al ser agua simple. Al terminar de beber la tercera parte de la botella, se la entregó a su hermana para que bebiera su parte. Ashley sintió aquella agua como caída del cielo, se sintió renovada y con ganas de seguir adelante. Al terminar le entregó la última tercera parte a Baljeet para que también bebiera. El chico agradeció el gesto y se terminó el agua, saboreando cada gota que tocaba su lengua y se deslizaba por su garganta. ¿Era su imaginación, o el agua tenía un sabor agradable? Baljeet sabía que era imposible que el agua tuviera sabor, ya que era AGUA, pero por primera vez en su vida ignoró por unos segundos la ciencia y optó por saborear aquel manjar líquido. Al terminar le entregó la botella vacía a Yurivka, quien la guardó en su mochila y continuaron su camino.

– ¿

_Crreen_

que los demás también hayan

_encontrrado_

agua? – preguntó Ashley.

– _Esperro_ que sí – respondió su hermana – el _serr_ humano puede _pasarr_ días sin comer, _perro_ sin agua _morrirrían_ muy _prronto_.

– El _cuarrto_ de _resguarrdo_ tenía _cerrca_ de 500 botellas de agua – comentó la menor – _debierron haberrse esparrcido_ por el rededor. _Prrobablemente_ ya_consiguierron_ algunas botellas como las _nuestrras_.

– ¿Quinientas botellas de agua? – preguntó Baljeet – ¿Cómo consiguieron guardar 500 botellas de litro en ese cuarto de remolque? Además de las mochilas, las mantas, las botas, los materiales...

– Rendimiento de espacio – respondió Yurivka.

– _Prrincipios_ básicos de _superrvivencia_ – respondió Ashley.

– A veces pienso que ustedes tienen habilidades parecidas a las de Phineas y Ferb, pero a su propio estilo – dijo Baljeet – Siana y Alexa también hacen cosas así. Isabella igual pero porque es Guía exploradora.

– Bueno, Siana y Alexa _estuvierron_ con _nosotrros_ desde el детский сад (jardín de niños) y _parrticipamos_ en infinidad de _currsos_ de _verrano_, además de las clases _extrraescolares_ que tuvimos _durrante_ la _prrimarria_.

– ¿Quieres decir que siempre han tenido cursos y clases? – preguntó asombrado Baljeet

– _Porr_ supuesto – respondió la pelirroja más pequeña – ¿_Porr_ qué _crrees_ que conseguimos medallas de _orro_ en las Olimpiadas en gimnasia rítmica _grrupal_? Además de las que _obtuvierron_ Siana en patinaje _arrtístico_ y Alexa su reconocimiento en ballet.

– ¿Es decir que han estudiado, aprendido y practicado infinidad de actividades desde la infancia? – preguntó bastante sorprendido.

– Sí, algo así. – respondió la menor con un tono casual. – Somos unos chicos bastante activos (especialmente las gemelas, ellas son hiperactivas) y no nos gusta _sentarrnos_ sólo a _perrder_ el tiempo y _dorrmirr_.

– *Si vas a mencionarle más sobre nuestra vida privada – dijo Yurivka – será mejor que lo nacionalices como ruso, Ashley.

– *Vamos YurYur – la tranquilizó Ashley – ni que nuestra vida social fuera un secreto nacional.

Cuando Buford despertó, Ferb y Bryan ya habían recogido sus camas (los manteles y el saco de dormir) y estaban sentados en sus camas vacías mientras se intercambiaban una botella de agua.

– Buenos días – saludó Buford de mala gana, había dormido bien pero con algunas pesadillas.

Los dos chicos saludaron con la cabeza. Al parecer, la silenciosa actitud de ambos iba a continuar sin importar qué circunstancias los abordaran. Después, Ferb le pasó la botella de agua a Buford y le indicó que se la acabara. Buford la tomó y bebió de su contenido. Jamás había sentido un sabor tan delicioso y exquisito como aquél, era refrescante, dulce y agradable. Aunque fuera agua simple, ahora se sentía renovado.

–

_Guarrda_

la botella, Buford – indicó Bryan y tanto él como Ferb se levantaron y guardaron las mantas en las mochilas.

– ¿Nos vamos tan pronto?

– Hace ya un buen rato que amaneció y debemos _continuarr nuestrro_ camino

– ¿Hace rato que amaneció? – preguntó Buford de mala gana – el cielo es rojo y tóxico, no hay Sol ni nada que indique que es de día o de noche ¿cómo sabes que ya amaneció?

– _Porrque_ hace _varrias horras_ el cielo dejó de _serr_ rojo y se _torrnó_ azul_oscurro_, además de que la fuente de luz (sea cual sea) dejó de _iluminarr_ y nos dejó en completa _penumbrra_. _Ahorra_ podemos _verrnos_, igual que cuando llegamos a este mundo.

– Sigo sin estar del todo convencido – dijo Buford, pero se levantó y guardó la botella en su mochila.

Cuando salieron de la cabaña, Ferb apretó un botón morado que estaba colocado en donde normalmente estaría el timbre y la cabaña se dobló sola hasta convertirse en una pequeña cajita que cabía en la palma de la mano.

– A veces me impresionas cerebrito – dijo Buford y continuaron su camino.

***MÚSICA:** /#!/s/El+Tiempo+Se+Va/4PUF3m?src=5*****

Los tres grupitos de amigos continuaban caminando; unos sobre el desierto árido y seco, otros por el bosque muerto y el resto por la pradera recientemente muerta. El cielo tóxico cubría sus cabezas y lo único que deseaban era poder avanzar rápido o encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos en volver a casa. En el camino, Melanie encontró algunas botellas de agua esparcidas por el terreno, las levantó y guardó en su mochila; excepto una que decidió abrir (para saber si se echaría a perder o no) y al notar que seguía siendo tan cristalina y limpia como siempre, le dio un trago. Jamás había sentido una sensación tan maravillosa y revitalizante, así que bebió un tercio de la botella y les dejó el resto a sus compañeros. Isabella y Phineas tuvieron esa misma sensación y satisfacción. Algo bastante difícil de explicar.

Todos continuaron su camino, casi aburridos, sin mucho de qué hablar. Sus corazones les dolían, el alma les pesaba, era una sensación bastante extraña. El cielo los hostigaba y confundía, el ambiente los cansaba y poco a poco sentían cómo sus pies se transformaban en pedazos de plomo imposibles de mover conforme se acercaban a la misteriosa montaña.

Sus recuerdos los agobiaban, sólo sentían el paso de tiempo y cómo la montaña en lugar de parecer más cerca, se veía más lejos. La arena intentaba colarse por los zapatos de Phineas, Isabella y Melanie. La hierba acariciaba los zapatos tenis de Ferb, Bryan y Buford. El polvo manchaba y desgastaba las botas y zapatos de Baljeet, Yurivka y Ashley. No había mucha plática alrededor de ningún grupito, todos parecían demasiado ensimismados en sus pensamientos como para poder comunicar algo. Incluso Phineas se mantenía en silencio, pensando en su hermano Ferb. Isabella ya no sentía frío, pero una sensación de malestar seguía persiguiéndola y le taladraba el cerebro. Melanie aún era acosada por las imágenes mentales de los recuerdos que habían tenido anoche.

Bryan pensaba en su princesa guerrera mientras continuaba caminando, paso a paso, pisada con pisada, en cada respiración que daba, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ferb dejaba que sus brazos se movieran inertes a su lado mientras caminaba, sus pies eran pesados y densos, como si quisieran sentarse y no volverse a levantar, algo en el ambiente le atacaba su estado de ánimo. Buford tampoco decía nada, pero algo dentro de él intentaba acosarlo con imágenes dolorosas y pesadas, algo que intentaba sacar su lado sensible y frágil.

Todos, sin excepción, caminaban con la cabeza baja, con la mirada perdida en la nada, en sus recuerdos, en sus pensamientos y sentimientos, en el malestar interno que tenían, apoyándose únicamente en la esperanza de volver a encontrar a sus seres queridos. Algunos apretaban hacia sí los objetos que les recordaban a esa persona especial, como una fotografía, una chamarra, un guardapelo, un reloj; mientras los otros intentaban aferrarse a sí mismos, a lo que pudiera ayudarles a no sentir ese frío y cosquilleo punzante que les hacía sangrar el alma, el corazón, el cerebro, todos sus sentidos.

El tiempo pasaba... pasaba... y la montaña no se acercaba. Aún sin Sol ni sombra, sabían que los minutos en ese lugar continuaban pasando, las horas, los días. Caminaban, descansaban y continuaban su camino. Siempre con la meta fija al frente: la montaña. Pero mientras tanto, todo lo que hacían era una triste rutina: caminar, descansar, dormir, beber agua; caminar, descansar, dormir, beber agua; caminar, descansar, dormir, beber agua, siempre igual.

– Siento que no avanzamos – se quejó Melanie de repente.

– Vamos, no podemos detenernos ahora – dijo Phineas tratando de dar ánimos, aún con la voz seca – puede que estén adelante... más adelante...

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando? – preguntó Isabella

– No lo sé, mi reloj se detuvo cuando llegamos. Pero debemos llevar cerca de tres horas... tal vez más...

– Phineas, necesitamos descansar un poco – dijo Isabella – Me duele mucho el pecho... y tengo frío...

Phineas se volteó y observó que su mejor amiga se abrazaba y apretaba la zona del corazón. Entonces se quitó la chamarra y se la puso a Isabella encima de su blusa.

– ¿Mejor?

– Mucho mejor, gracias

– Me siento el mal tercio – susurró para sí Melanie unos pasos atrás de Isabella

– Perdón ¿Dijiste algo, Melanie? – preguntó Phineas alegremente

– No, nada, sigamos caminando

Siguieron andando otro tramo, pero sentían que no se acercaban y que aquél cañón que tenían como guía era más y más largo. Phineas seguía adelante como si nada estuviera pasando, Isabella ya estaba más tranquila y caminaba al mismo ritmo que su amado; pero Melanie era otra historia. Su corazón le dolía, sentía un hormigueo extraño en su cuerpo y sentía un frío gélido y cortante a pesar de la completa ausencia de viento, además que eso no encajaba con el clima de un desierto en el día (si es que se le podía llamar de día a aquella hora, porque jamás pudieron encontrar un sol para saber la hora). Era una sensación extraña, como si la intentaran torturar mental y emocionalmente.

– ¿Dónde creen que estemos? – preguntó Isabella

– No tengo idea, pero de una cosa estoy segura: no me gusta nada este lugar – respondió Melanie de mala gana.

– Phineas, ¿no puedes inventar algo que nos ayude a llegar más rápido?

– De hecho, tengo listo el plano desde que recogimos el material para comenzar a caminar – dijo Phineas sacando un plano de la bolsa trasera del pantalón.

– ¿Y qué te detiene?

– Para llevarlo a cabo necesito de una pendiente pronunciada y alargada para bajar por el cañón. Pero hasta el momento no he encontrado ninguna curva adecuada...

– ¿Te refieres a una saliente como esa? – preguntó Isabella y señaló la orilla del cañón, a unos 200 metros de distancia.

Era una especie de resbaladilla hecha a base de roca, completamente lisa y perfecta para bajar en alguna patineta o carrito sin necesidad de un motor.

– ¡OH SI! Genial, ahora sólo debemos caminar hasta allá y podremos iniciar la construcción ¿verdad Ferb? ¿Ferb?... oh... es verdad...

La mirada alegre de Phineas desapareció al recordar que su hermano no se encontraba con ellos en ese momento. El corazón le dolía y en sus ojos podía leerse la tristeza que lo embargaba. Isabella se percató de esto y posó su mano en el hombro del chico.

– Oh, Phineas. Todo saldrá bien – intentó tranquilizarlo Isabella

– Lo sé, es sólo que nunca había construido nada sin Ferb. – dijo y se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo del pantalón para agarrar el reloj que siempre llevaba con él, de inmediato sintió una calidez que lo tranquilizaba – Seguramente está bien, porque, ya sabes, es Ferb. Pero preferiría que estuviera con nosotros y así poder construir algo los dos juntos, como siempre.

Melanie se sentía bastante incómoda. Estaba con dos personas que se conocían desde la infancia, que además era obvio que sentían algo más que amistad el uno por el otro. Y para terminar, hablaban de la persona que el día anterior la había utilizado y jugado con ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Es su hermano" pensó Melanie, pero eso no ayudaba a curar su corazón roto. "Ojalá Buford estuviera aquí... él es un buen chico, a pesar de ser el bravucón". Eso le ayudó a reaccionar ¿en qué estaba pensando? Estaban en una situación crítica y no podía estar pensando en ridiculeces como aquellas en ese momento. Además, Isabella había dicho que ya eran amigos ¿cierto? Así que respiró hondo, volvió en sí y se unió a la plática.

– Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos – intercedió – El plan de Phineas no se va a construir solo ¿qué necesitas?

– Melanie tiene razón – dijo Phineas – Con o sin Ferb debemos avanzar. Seguramente los encontraremos en la montaña. Bien, no tengo mis herramientas comunes pero lo que traemos en las mochilas servirá – dijo y comenzó a armar una especie de extraña balsa uniendo los palos de la Kermess, las latas de comida y el mantel como vela.

Las chicas lo dejaron trabajar. Isabella intentó ayudar y Phineas se lo agradeció, ya que, sin Ferb, iba a tardar un poco más en construir. Melanie no era muy buena con las manualidades o en construcción (ni siquiera entendía de qué hablaban cuando Phineas explicaba el mecanismo) pero podía pasarles las herramientas o el material que necesitaban. Pasó cerca de otra hora para que terminaran el proyecto.

– Listo – terminó Phineas mostrando el resultado

– Ahm, Phineas ¿estás seguro de esto?

– Claro que sí, Isabella. Es algo bastante rústico pero funcionará. – dijo Phineas orgulloso de sí mismo – Tiene manivela para controlarlo, las latas que ayudarán como ruedas y la vela para la aerodinámica. Me hubiera gustado colocarle más tecnología pero dado que estamos en medio del desierto, tenemos el material ligeramente limitado. Las Damas primero. – dijo y les tendió la mano para que subieran a la balsa improvisada.

Las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente, pero sólo Isabella aceptó la oferta sin chistar y subió a la balsa de tubos. Melanie le siguió y ambas se sentaron en el centro de aquella extraña e improvisada balsa, aunque para ser tan rústica estaba bastante bien elaborada. De repente Phineas se detuvo en seco y se dio media vuelta, Isabella lo imitó.

– ¿Phineas?

– Isabella, no te muevas...

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Melanie alcanzándolos.

– Escuché algo... – dijo Phineas forzando la vista en dirección de donde venían – Veo algo, pero no sé qué es.

– Ese tipo de movimiento lo vi en algún momento... – intentó recordar Isabella.

– Ahm, Isabella – le llamó Melanie nerviosa – ¿de casualidad no lo viste en tu manual de exploradora?

– ¿Por qué lo mencionas? – preguntó Isabella. La nube se acercaba a ellos peligrosamente.

– Porque creo que eso que se acerca son...

– ¡INSECTOS! – gritó Phineas, tomó del brazo a Isabella y de inmediato hizo avanzar la balsa de terreno en dirección a la montaña.

Si bien no esperaban llegar hasta allá, sí podrían encontrar algún refugio donde esconderse de esa enorme masa de insectos que volaban hacia ellos como una plaga a punto de devorarlos. Además de que, gracias a la balsa que Phineas había construido más la pendiente y los cálculos, la velocidad sería la suficiente para por lo menos evitar ser alcanzados por aquella nube mortal. O al menos eso pensaban.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, les invito a pasearse por nuestros Deviant para que puedan ver las ilustraciones del fict.


	18. El Dije del Juicio de Viento

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 18_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"El Dije del Juicio del Viento"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

***MÚSIA:** /#!/s/Last+Warrior+Standing/4QNnLA?src=5*****

La balsa se movía a toda velocidad, apoyada por las ruedas elaboradas con las botas que habían encontrado al inicio del recorrido. El chico siempre procurando tener a su mejor amiga a su lado, quería evitar que cualquier cosa pudiera ocurrirle. De reojo podía ver la silueta de Melanie sujetándose con fuerza, pero el grupo de insectos les estaban pisando los talones. Casi podían escuchar el zumbido de las alas junto a su oreja, casi podían sentir las patitas en sus manos y muñecas, casi podían sentir cómo el zumbido... disminuía.

¿Disminuía? Phineas no quería voltear, Ferb siempre le había dicho que era mejor actuar de frente y no ver lo que te sigue o a quiénes llevas detrás de ti. Lo importante eres tú y tu meta. Pero saber que tienes a dos compañeras a tu lado y que ambas cuentan con salir de ahí juntos no le permitió seguir esa regla. Volteó a ver de reojo a Isabella nuevamente y ahí estaba, luego a Melanie y no la encontró. ¿Melanie? ¡Melanie! Phineas se volteó para buscar a su compañera. Isabella seguía con la vista al frente, mas al notar que su amado no miraba al frente, también volteó.

– ¡MELANIE! – Gritó Phineas, pero su compañera no escuchaba. Los insectos la habían rodeado y ya casi la lograban levantar de la balsa.

Melanie estaba de espaldas a Phineas y miraba fijamente al grupo de insectos que tenía frente a ella. Phineas e Isabella no podían ver su mirada, pero de haber podido observarían unos ojos perdidos e hipnotizados por algo que desconocían. Su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo era movido por los insectos, que hacían de titiriteros, excepto por sus manos que permanecían firmemente sujetas al transporte. No parecían atacarla, al contrario, sólo parecían rodearla a modo de protección, como si fuera su reina. De pronto, al notar que la chica no soltaría el medio de transporte, los insectos optaron por intentar levantar la nave completa.

Isabella gritó aterrada ante aquella situación y se sujetó al brazo de Phineas, quien estaba bastante confundido. Si los insectos no iban a devorarlos ¿qué intentaban hacer? De pronto, la nave se levantó del suelo y comenzó a flotar al otro lado del cañón, donde muy a lo lejos podían observar un objeto rectangular transparente que flotaba y giraba lentamente sobre sí mismo. Los chicos se acercaron con mucha precaución a su amiga, pues no querían alterar a los insectos (que parecía haber de todo tipo de especies, desde grandes langostas hasta las más pequeñas catarinas).

Unos minutos más tarde los insectos dejaron suavemente aquél extraño artefacto en el suelo y su compañera Melanie por fin se soltó. Aún tenía la mirada perdida. Los dos chicos voltearon a verla a ella y al lugar hacia donde los insectos la conducían, sin soltarse en ningún momento el uno al otro. Phineas abrazaba a su amiga y ella lo abrazaba a su vez.

– Phineas... ¿eso es una carta? – preguntó Isabella temblorosa.

– No lo sé, pero parece... ¡al suelo!

Phineas gritó y se tiró al suelo sobre Isabella para protegerla cuando notó que una ráfaga de viento aparecía frente a ellos. Un enorme remolino se creó a partir de aquella ráfaga. Los insectos giraban al ritmo y rodeaban a su amiga (quien al parecer había tocado aquella extraña carta). Así pasaron varios segundos, tratando de evitar tragarse la arena que les caía en los labios, los oídos, los ojos. El viento era muy fuerte y sofocante.

De pronto, así como comenzó todo, el viento cesó. Phineas esperó unos segundos más para abrir los ojos lentamente y verificar que ya no corrieran peligro. Se quitó la arena atascada en las pestañas con la manga de su playera y trató de enfocar hacia donde había ocurrido aquél extraño fenómeno.

Los insectos habían desaparecido, al igual que la carta transparente, al igual que su amiga Melanie, o al menos eso pensaba Phineas. En su lugar, había una silueta humana, parecida a un hada muy alta y delgada.

Unas preciosas alas de insecto salían de su espalda, como las de las hadas. Traía puesta una preciosa toga blanca con toques dorados en las orillas y en la cinta que sujetaba el torso. Unas sandalias romanas del mismo color dorado sobresalían de la toga y estaban firmemente sujetas a sus pies. En las orillas de dichas sandalias había unas ligeras alas transparentes que hacían juego con las alas grandes de la espalda. Su cabello trenzado ahora se encontraba suelto y perfectamente cepillado y arreglado; ligeramente ondulado. Sobre esa hermosa melena castaña se sujetaba una corona dorada, adornada con dos preciosas alas transparentes de cristal. En su mano derecha, la criatura sujetaba una trompeta antigua, como aquellas que hacían sonar en los castillos cuando alguien de la realeza llegaba, para anunciar su entrada.

Phineas ayudó a Isabella a levantarse y ambos observaron a la extraña criatura que se encontraba frente a ellos. Lentamente se acercaron hasta encontrarse a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

– Disculpa... – comenzó a hablar Phineas, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la criatura dio media vuelta y notaron que aquella hermosa y fuerte criatura era su compañera: Melanie.

– ¿Phineas? – preguntó la chica. Su voz era muy parecida a la anterior, pero tenía un ligero toque de gentileza y firmeza a la vez. Phineas no sabía cómo explicarlo. – Isabella, ¿están bien?

– S-sí – respondió Isabella un poco aturdida. La chica notó su confusión en la respuesta.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Ahm, Melanie – comenzó Phineas, pero no sabía muy bien cómo explicarle acerca de su transfiguración – Cambiaste. – dijo finalmente.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Melanie confundida.

– Cambiaste – repitió Phineas – Eres... diferente...

Entonces la chica se observó a sí misma: su toga pulcra y hermosa, sus manos delicadas y suaves, sus sandalias perfectamente limpias y sin rastros de arena por ninguna parte. Luego movió suavemente las alas y una brisa suave y gentil apareció y rodeó a Phineas con mucha sutileza y amabilidad. Finalmente observó la trompeta que traía en sus manos, jamás había tenido una así, pero sentía que podía usarlo como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. Lo giró como si fuera una espada, luego como si fuera un báculo y al moverlo ágilmente como hace una bastonera de banda, lo colocó frente a sus labios y lo sujetó con ambas manos, se mostraba la sutileza pero al mismo tiempo lo mantenía firme. Sentía que estaba lista para cualquier batalla, para proteger a cualquiera que necesitara de su ayuda. Pero ante todo, se sentía segura y ya no tenía ese dolor en el corazón o el cosquilleo en su piel. Después su mente regresó a la realidad y observó a sus amigos (quienes habían admirado sus habilidades y su actitud)

– ¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó la chica

– No lo sé – respondió Phineas – pero te ves genial – agregó.

– ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – preguntó Isabella

– No lo sé, era como si mi cuerpo y mente fueran llamados o hipnotizados por algo...

– ¿por algo?

Y entonces Melanie recordó aquella carta tan curiosa, flotando y girando sobre sí misma. Era transparente, como de cristal y era idéntica a... Entonces observó el pequeño dije que llevaba colgando del cuello. Era la carta, la misma carta de hace unos momentos; pero ahora era más pequeña.

– La carta – dijo Melanie y les mostró el dije – esto fue lo que me llamó

– ¿Y qué es? – preguntó Isabella

– Dice "iudicio" – leyó Phineas

– ¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó Isabella

– El Juicio – respondieron Melanie y Phineas a la vez.

– De a-cuer-do... – dijo Isabella bastante confundida – Ahm ¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora?

– Bueno – respondió Phineas – dado que perdimos el impulso que obtuvimos gracias a los insectos, buscaremos otra inclinación parecida a la anterior...

– O – interrumpió Melanie – yo les puedo dar un empujón.

Los dos chicos observaron a su amiga, estaban bastante confundidos. ¿Cómo que dar un empujón? De pronto, Phineas comenzó a ligar ideas y creyó entender a lo que se refería su nueva amiga.

– No me pregunten por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que les puedo ayudar – dijo Melanie – No tengo idea de en qué me convertí, pero me agrada y siento que debo seguir mi instinto.

– Bien, confiaremos en ti – dijo Phineas y se subió de nuevo a su extraño artefacto. Luego ayudó a subir a Isabella – No creo que necesitemos irnos por el cañón, así que podemos ir igual que al principio, pero del otro lado.

– Phineas, estás seguro... – comenzó Isabella

– Cuando quieras Melanie – interrumpió Phineas y abrazó a Isabella – sujétate bien, Isa, no queremos que te caigas a medio camino ¿cierto?

– Phineas, no creo que...

Pero en ese momento Melanie ya estaba detrás de la balsa terrestre y comenzó a juntar el aire que provocaban el movimiento de sus alas, se separó del suelo y concentró ese aire hacia el frente. No sólo estaba volando, sino que además les estaba proporcionando el aire suficiente para que el mantel (o vela) hiciera su trabajo y los comenzara a impulsar hacia el frente. Iban a buena velocidad, si seguían a ese paso llegarían en unos cuantos días más a la montaña sin problemas.

– Esta ha sido la mejor idea que has tenido, Melanie – dijo Phineas sonriendo como siempre mientras abrazaba a Isabella.

Melanie sonrió satisfecha y concentró más aire en la vela, mientras ella volaba detrás de aquella extraña máquina. Jamás se había sentido tan libre.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, les invito a pasearse por nuestros Deviant para que puedan ver las ilustraciones del fict.

Las cosas cada vez están mas emocionantes ¿Cual es la transformación que desean ver? ¿Cual ha sido su favorita hasta el momento?

Nos leemos.


	19. El Hangar

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

**Nota1: C**uando vean dos asteriscos antes de un diálogo (*) significa que están hablando en ruso**  
**

**Nota2: C**uando vean dos asteriscos antes de un diálogo (**) significa que los oyentes entienden en su idioma natal

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 19_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"El Hangar"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Cuando abrió los ojos, su hermana la tenía abrazada y la observaba cuidadosamente, junto a ella había otros dos rostros que también la veían. En cuanto notaron que despertaba, los rostros conocidos suspiraron de alivio y el tercero sonrió ligeramente.

– **Les dije que estaba bien – dijo la voz del extraño

– * Sí, gracias Axerieru – dijo Siana

– **Alexa ¿estás bien? – preguntó Tala acercándose a ella, pero sin tocarla.

– *Sí, creo que sí – respondió la chica – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

– *Ya está volviendo a la normalidad – suspiró aliviada Siana y sonrió. Su hermana siempre hacía todas las preguntas que tenía de golpe, casi sin dar oportunidad a que le respondieran – En cuanto a la primera pregunta: pues como que te desmayaste...

– *Eso ya lo sé – se quejó Alexa intentó levantarse – Pero ¿por qué?

– **Primero levántate y bebe un poco de agua – le dijo el extraño y le pasó una botella de agua.

Alexa se le quedó mirando, analizando si se podía confiar en él. Siana se dio cuenta y le concedió a su gemela una sonrisa para indicarle que no había problema, el chico era de fiar. La menor no estaba muy convencida, pero aceptó el agua. Cuando bebió de ella sintió cómo el líquido la calmaba, la tranquilizaba y le hacía sentir renovada.

– *Buena chica – sonrió Siana. – Ahora sí, respecto a la primera pregunta: te desmayaste, llevas siete días así...

– **Dice Axerieru que fue porque aún son humanas – agregó Tala – Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien esa explicación, aunque Siana también estuvo a punto de...

– *No sé porqué yo no caí – dijo Siana y le incitó a beber más.

– *Ok, primera pregunta sin resolver – respondió la chica minimizando todo, le dolía mucho la cabeza y el pecho. Bebió un poco y luego volvió a preguntar – ¿Y sobre la segunda pregunta?

– **Él es Axerieru. – respondió Tala. – Él también cayó en una grieta durante el terremoto de Europa.

Entonces Alexa pudo fijarse un poco más en el otro chico. Era de tez blanca y ojos oscuros, su cabello era largo y negro, lo traía suelto y caía a ambos lados de su cara como dos cortinas de terciopelo. Traía puesta una túnica negra de una tela gruesa pero ligera (y parecía ser de varias capas), que se movía de forma misteriosa con un viento inexistente. Sus alas eran parecidas a las de los cuervos: negras con un brillo azulado y de plumas agresivas. Del cuello, colgaba un dije casi idéntico al de Tala, pero estaba hecho de otro material más suave y ligero, parecido al vidrio. El chico, a pesar de no ser muy alto de estatura tenía una presencia poco común para una persona de su edad. Tenía una apariencia muy atractiva y Alexa sentía que podía confiar en él.

– **Un placer, señorita – dijo el chico formalmente, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Parecida a la que realizaban los caballeros de fin de siglo XIX al conocer a una doncella. Además, su pronunciación del ruso era perfecto.

– *El placer es mío – respondió Alexa de forma cortés y aceptó la mano del joven cuando se la tendió para ayudarla a levantarse.

– *¿Y qué rayos eran esas... cosas? – preguntó finalmente – recuerdo que Tala comenzó a atacarlas con esas flamas que te salieron de las manos como si fueran proyectiles. Era como ver al hombre araña pero lanzando fuego en lugar de hilo.

– **Nadie sabe qué son exactamente – respondió Axerieru – pero nosotros los llamamos "umbras dubium" o "sombras de la duda"

– *¿Por qué los llaman así? – preguntó Alexa algo confundida

– *Bueno, pues porque te hacen "dudar". Cuando están cerca, dudas de tus compañeros, de tu pasado, de quién eres, de qué sucede, incluso llegas a dudar de ti mismo o hasta de tu sombra, claro, si es que llegáramos a tener una aquí. – respondió Siana. Al parecer sus amigos ya habían hecho esas preguntas anteriormente.

Hubo un silencio largo en lo que los tres amigos permitieron que Alexa intentara asimilar la descripción que les había dado el chico con alas de cuervo. Donde sea que estén era un mundo peligroso y aterrador. Era un mundo completamente espeluznante, como salido de una de esas películas de lo Paranormal. ¿Dónde demonios estaban para que unas sombras las aterrorizaran así y tuvieran el poder de hacerlos dudar de cualquier cosa? ¿Podrían hacerte dudar incluso de tu propia existencia?

– **Bueno, retomando el tema – dijo el chico "cuervo" como le gustaba llamarlo Siana. Al parecer estaban platicando de algo cuando Alexa despertó – Debemos continuar caminando si quieren llegar a la montaña lo más rápido posible. No es seguro que se queden aquí por más tiempo – indicó el chico.

– **Sí, tienes razón – dijo Tala y recogió una mochila con las manos y se la colgó en el hombro.

Siana ayudó a Alexa a que mantuviera el equilibrio y para verificar que pudiera mantenerse en pie y caminar. A Alexa le dolía la cabeza, pero el agua le había ayudado bastante. Incluso había dejado de sentir hambre. Cuando todos verificaron que Alexa podía seguir caminando sin apoyo, continuaron en dirección a la montaña.

– ** ¿Y dónde estaban cuando sucedió el terremoto? – preguntó el chico "cuervo"

– **Somos rusos – respondió Tala – pero estábamos en Danville cuando caímos.

– ** ¿Danville? – preguntó confundido Axerieru

– *Sí, está en Estados Unidos – aclaró Siana – Llevamos años viviendo allá y Tala estaba de gira cuando...

– **No, no entienden – interrumpió Axerieru y los tres amigos se miraron confundidos – ¿También tembló allá?

– *Sí – respondieron los tres al unísono y la cara de preocupación en el chico se hizo notar

– **Lo sabía – dijo para sí, furioso de algo – lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía.

– *Disculpa... – intentó hablarle Alexa, pero el chico estaba enojado, pero no era con ellos. Y al parecer tampoco lo estaba consigo mismo.

– ** ¡Yo tenía razón! Si me hubieran escuchado... cuando vean a los demás seguramente me van a buscar y pedirán perdón – continuó hablando el chico para sí – oh sí, pero tendrán que pedírmelo de rodillas.

– ** ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tala y se acercó al chico, cuidando de no tocarlo de ninguna manera.

– ** ¿Qué? – reaccionó el chico y de pronto volvió a la realidad. – Oh sí, perdón. Estaba hablando para mí mismo.

– *Sí, nos dimos cuenta – dijo Siana

– *Y ahm, ¿quieres contarnos? – preguntó Alexa

El chico se quedó pensativo un rato, como intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para dar la explicación. Él ya llevaba casi medio año viviendo en aquél lugar, ellos apenas llevaban una semana y seguían siendo unos novatos. Debía comenzar a explicar lo que sabía, de manera convincente. Los tres amigos lo observaron detenidamente esperando una respuesta. El chico parecía haber estado ahí bastante tiempo, mientras que ellos llevaban una semana. Pero ¿cómo podía ser eso? El terremoto en Europa Central se había dado tan sólo media hora antes del suyo, no podía llevarles tanta ventaja.

– **Bien, de acuerdo – aceptó el chico – pero para contarles la historia completa necesito que estén sentados y bien protegidos. Ahora que estamos dos

**_Narglaks_**

juntos somos un blanco más llamativo.

– *¿Ahora que hay qué? – preguntaron los tres rusos al unísono.

– **Narglaks – volvió a mencionar el chico – es lo que somos Tala y yo. Es en lo que nos convertimos cuando encontramos nuestras cartas. Es bastante complicado, por eso les dije que necesitamos sentarnos y que les cuente con detalle. Si continuamos con la explicación mientras caminamos ustedes dos se cansarán muy rápido – dijo y señaló a las gemelas.

Las chicas se observaron y de inmediato supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo "¿cómo que nosotras nos cansaremos más rápido?" Pero Siana sabía un poco más a lo que se refería Axerieru, puesto que ella había visto de lo que eran capaces los Narglaks durante siete días, tiempo que Alexa estuvo desmayada. Ante esta situación, los chicos comenzaron a entender a lo que se refería Axerieru cuando les dijo que necesitaba dar la explicación cuando estuvieran sentados. Además, a pesar de haber pasado una semana con aquél chico, su concentración se había enfocado más a cuidar de su hermana, más que de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sí, no era algo muy prudente o "normal", pero teniendo en cuenta que Siana era la gemela despistada y que su hermana era lo que más cuidaba en el mundo, tenía una "justificación"

– **Así que mejor continuemos conociéndonos mutuamente – prosiguió el chico – A Tala y a Siana ya los conozco un poco más por la semana que llevamos juntos tratando de reanimarte, pero usted conoce muy poco de mí, señorita. Puede preguntarme lo que quiera.

– *¿Porqué sabes hablar ruso? – preguntó de inmediato la gemela.

– **Bien, en realidad **no** hablo ruso – confesó el chico dejando un enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro de sus acompañantes. Al parecer Siana y Tala no había preguntado, dando por sentado que el chico había aprendido en alguna escuela su idioma natal. – La razón por la que me entienden y les entiendo es porque los Narglaks hablamos el idioma del alma o de la mente.

– ¿Cómo? – Siana se precipitó a hacer la pregunta que giraba en la mente sus amigos.

– Realmente desconozco cómo funciona exactamente, pero sé que cuando yo hablo en mi idioma natal (inglés) ustedes me escuchan en el suyo (ruso) por lo que podemos comunicarnos perfectamente unos a otros. Seguramente no notaron la diferencia de idioma que hubo cuando Tala se transformó, porque el idioma de los tres es el mismo, pero en mi caso sí se nota; porque, a pesar de jamás haber aprendido nada del ruso, ustedes me escuchan y me entienden en ese idioma porque es el natal de ustedes. Y yo puedo entenderles por lo mismo de que no escucho un idioma como tal, sino el idioma del corazón, de la mente, del alma, aquél que no tiene reglas gramaticales, pero el poder de los Narglaks es precisamente poder entender y convertir mentalmente ese lenguaje en nuestra lengua natal...

– En otras palabras – comenzó a resumir Siana intentando verificar haber entendido todo – Si yo hablo con un...

– Narglak – ayudó Axerieru

– Ok, con uno de ustedes, sí me entienden y sí les entiendo. Pero si hablo con cualquier otro mortal humano jamás nos lograríamos entender ¿cierto?

– Sí, así es – puntualizó Axerieru

– Entonces estamos en un lugar relacionado con lo espiritual – dijo Alexa y todos la observaron, jamás hubieran dado con tal lógica.

– No sólo está relacionado con el mundo espiritual – corrigió Arexieru –_**Estamos**_ en el mundo espiritual.  
Los chicos se detuvieron en seco.

– Esto es el inframundo – añadió el chico

– Estamos en el Hangar – dijeron las gemelas a la par, de forma casi inaudible.

– Les dije que debían estar sentados – dijo Axerieru.

Ferb y Bryan se detuvieron en seco. La frase se le vino a la mente de golpe, completamente de la nada. "Estamos en el Hangar" había dicho una voz en sus cabezas. El chico ruso sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, la imagen de su madre leyéndole unos cuentos desconocidos le atacaron como pequeños recuerdos vagos de su infancia. Ahora sabía lo que querían decir, pero antes de poder seguir pensando en aquello, se percató de que su compañero también se había detenido a la par y no tenía un buen aspecto.

Ferb había comenzado a recordar una escena de cuando eran niños. Las gemelas Hiwatari cumplían un año de haberse mudado a Danville y su padre había mandado construir una biblioteca subterránea en el sótano. Una mañana, mandaron llegaron los libros pero aún no habían terminado de colocar los libreros, por lo que los chicos comenzaron a revisar qué reliquias y maravillas encontrarían.

Entonces, en una caja sellada y bien protegida encontraron la copia de uno de esos libros antiguos y extraños que eran dignos de estar en un museo. No era como ningún otro libro que hubieran visto antes, y su contenido era completamente distinto al que uno suele encontrar en los aparadores.

Era una investigación antigua, que habían realizado los ancestros de las gemelas Hiwatari, acerca de las relaciones entre lo paranormal y el mundo real. Contenía datos, fechas, notas, ilustraciones y demás contenido recolectado. Mencionaba relaciones entre religiones, nombres de dioses, costumbres, energías, criaturas y muchísima más información. Era un extraño contenido, pero seguramente era una reliquia familiar.

Después notaron que no sólo se trataba de un libro: eran varios tomos de aquél proyecto y se detenía justo en el Tomo XIII, dejando la investigación inconclusa. Los chicos, Phineas, Ferb, Siana y Alexa comenzaron a leer los libros y comparaban datos. Era muy interesante.

Pero hubo una parte en específico que captó su atención. En el Tomo VII comenzaron a mencionar un lugar parecido al Purgatorio, al cual llamaron**"Hangar"**. Este lugar, según mencionaba el tomo, era paralelo al mundo terrenal y se encontraba entre el paraíso y el averno. Era un plano precioso y tranquilo donde habitaban hermosas criaturas de hermosa imagen y gran energía espiritual. Estas criaturas eran las encargadas de proteger, cuidar, castigar y enviar mensajes al mundo terrenal. _"...son criaturas hermosas parecidas a los ángeles..."_decía el libro _"...algunas culturas y religiones llegan a confundirlos con dioses o mensajeros, sin embargo, son una especie completamente diferente y con tareas distintas. Poseen poderes otorgados por la madre Naturaleza (según su personalidad), tienen el aspecto similar a los ángeles y tienen gran nivel de energía espiritual.  
_

_Estos seres, son humanos convertidos al morir, pues necesitan purificar su alma ayudando a sus antiguos hermanos terrenales y de ésta manera cruzar al paraíso; sin embargo, pocas personas merecen ésta oportunidad única para demostrar que sus almas pertenecen a la Gloria Eterna..."_

–

_Ferrb_

, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Bryan colocando una mano en el hombro del inglés.

Ferb apenas se percató de su posición. Se encontraba encorvado, sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas y al parecer estaba a punto de volver el estómago; sudaba frío y estaba temblando. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? No lo recordaba. El flashback lo había absorbido por completo. ¿Entonces ahí era dónde se encontraban? ¿Realmente estaban en el Hangar? Si era así, entonces ¿estaban muertos?

Ferb se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió su corazón latir: no, no podía estar muerto. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con naturalidad, tenía sed, estaba cansado y sudaba frío, la cabeza le daba vueltas y necesitaba dormir. No podían estar muertos, las almas no tenían necesidades humanas, al menos no física o biológicamente hablando.

–

_Crreo_

que

_deberrías sentarrte_

– le indicó Bryan y ayudó a Ferb para que se sentara en el pastizal. – ¿

_Quierres beberr_

un poco?

Ferb levantó la mano para afirmar y agradeció la sugerencia. Buford sacó una botella de agua y se la entregó a Bryan, quien la destapó y se la dió a Ferb para que bebiera. Tuvo que ayudarlo a sostenerla, porque al parecer Ferb estaba débil (algo bastante alarmante, tratándose de él). El agua le sentó de maravilla, se relajó y sintió más paz y el dolor de cabeza desapareció.

– Descansa un poco – dijo Bryan volviendo a tapar la botella de agua. – Nos

_quedarremos_

aquí

_otrro_

rato más para reposar y que se te pase lo que sea que te haya sucedido.

Ferb se dejó caer sobre la hierba seca y levantó de nuevo la mano para agradecer el descanso. No tenía sentido nada de lo que acababa de pasar ¿porqué recordó ese dato precisamente en ese momento? No estaba pensando en nada ligado a aquello.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, les invito a pasearse por nuestros Deviant para que puedan ver las ilustraciones del fict.

Las cosas cada vez están mas emocionantes ¿Cual es la transformación que desean ver? ¿Cual ha sido su favorita hasta el momento?

Nos leemos.


	20. El Dije de la Reina

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº **_Capitulo 20_**ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~SianaLaurie y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"El Dije de la Reina"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

El agua se estaba terminando y Cathy no tenía pinta de mejorar. A pesar de haber encontrado varias botellas de agua en el camino, no era suficiente para lo que llevaban caminando. Hubieran podido racionarla mejor para que durara más tiempo, pero el estado de salud de Cathy era peligroso y su brazo no iba a curarse de la noche a la mañana. La única ventaja en que Perry, Cathy y Fred estuvieran juntos en aquella travesía era que podían ayudarse mutuamente demostrando las mejores habilidades de supervivencia que tenían.

Perry el ornitorrinco era el mejor Agente que tenía la OSBA (Organización Sin un Buen Acrónimo) y por ende contaba con los mejores conocimientos y gran sentido de la estrategia; Cathy la gatita, a su vez era la mejor Oficial de la OZSA ("Организация Зла Секретные агенты" en español "Organización de Agentes Secretos Malvados") En Rusia, por lo que también poseía grandes conocimientos y experiencia. El único que no tenía gran renombre era Fred el hurón, sin embargo era un gran aprendiz de la oficial C y por ende sabía valerse por sí mismo y apoyar en lo que se le necesitara.

A pesar de haber descansado bastante durante las noches, la gatita blanca seguía teniendo problemas para continuar caminando. Su espalda le dolía bastante y el brazo roto no quería sanar. Fred el hurón continuamente le cambiaba y ajustaba el torniquete, utilizando lo poco que habían podido encontrar en el camino. Afortunadamente habían podido recuperar un gran trozo de manta que habían utilizado en la secundaria de Danville para decorar el concierto, por lo que utilizó sus pequeñas garritas para cortar tiras y usarlas en el brazo de su titular. También habían encontrado una mochila con varias mantas térmicas que encontraron en el camino y eso les ayudaba a pasar las noches abrigados.

Cathy estaba completamente frustrada y enojada consigo misma. Jamás en toda su vida había necesitado de alguien más, mucho menos había estado en tal estado de incapacidad, donde las piernas le dolían, el brazo la torturaba y la espalda la limitaba; sin mencionar que algo en el ambiente la hacía sentir débil y resentida con el mundo. Algo en ese lugar le punzaba el corazón y el frío le calaba la piel y provocaba que su pelaje se erizara ante la menor provocación.

Fred, en cambio, no parecía tener ningún problema en aquél lugar. Caminaba siempre ayudando a Cathy, le cambiaba los vendajes, le ayudaba a beber un poco de agua, preparaba los refugios donde pasaban las noches. Era como si su propósito principal fuera cuidar de su tutora a pesar de las circunstancias. El ambiente sí le molestaba un poco, pues rara vez sentía una punzada en el pecho, pero cuando eso sucedía se concentraba en el deber que tenía y con eso el dolor desaparecía. Cada vez que Cathy intentaba reclamarle por tantas atenciones, Fred se defendía contestando que era cuestión de conveniencia el proteger a su tutora, mientras él no fuera reconocido en la Agencia como un Oficial independiente. Cathy lo observaba y aceptaba aquella justificación, aunque de mala gana.

Mientras tanto, Perry no estaba del todo mal, a pesar de recorrer aquél mundo sin Sol junto a sus peores enemigos, no estaba del todo mal. Sin embargo le preocupaba pensar en sus dueños, sus compañeros de siempre. ¿Estarían bien después de aquél terrible y desastroso terremoto? ¿Regresaría alguna vez con ellos? Aprovechando que Fred y Cathy estaban ocupados cambiando el vendaje de la gatita, Perry sacó el dije que traía en el cuello y lo apreció por unos instantes. Eran todos muy pequeños cuando lo habían adoptado, desde entonces se habían convertido en sus seres más queridos. Él los protegía y ellos lo cuidaban y se divertían con él; realmente los extrañaba.

De pronto, un brillo muy peculiar llamó su atención en la lejanía. Había un extraño objeto brillando a lo lejos, era peculiar y llamativo. El ornitorrinco volteó a ver a sus nuevos compañeros y ninguno había notado aquél fenómeno. Fred acomodaba las provisiones, mientras Cathy bebía un poco de agua refunfuñando sobre su estado y de las atenciones de su pupilo. Perry volteó a ver el brillo nuevamente y ahora estaba ligeramente más cerca de ellos; se levantó y caminó hacia él. No pretendía alejarse demasiado, pero debía averiguar qué era aquél extraño instrumento y por qué motivo se acercaba a ellos tan sutilmente.

Conforme la distancia disminuía, se percató de que se trataba de no una, sino de cuatro extrañas cartas hechas de un metal parecido al oro, pero con un singular grabado con forma de Corona Majestuosa. Se acercó un poco más y cuando intentó tocar una de ellas, las cartas aumentaron la intensidad del brillo que, poco a poco, cambiaron de ser dorado y se convirtieron en un tono negruzco. Una extraña luz negra había suplantado el brillo cegador y a su vez las cartas comenzaron a girar en torno a Perry, dando la idea de varias estrellas fugaces enloquecidas.

Perry se protegió los ojos para evitar que aquél brillo lo cegara, que, para entonces, ya habían llamado la atención de los Oficiales C y F. Las cartas continuaron girando y de repente desviaron su camino. En menos de un segundo llegaron hasta Cathy.

En cuanto tocaron su frente, un destello blanco con negro se produjo de inmediato. Fred tuvo que voltear la cabeza completamente y utilizó su sombrero para cubrirse de aquella luz.

*silencio*

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, la gatita blanca yacía de espaldas a los otros animales, recostada en el piso. Su delgada cola blanca estaba inerte y sus orejitas no se movían; pero hubo algo que a los dos machos les llamó la atención: el sombrero negro, tan característico de ella había desaparecido. En su lugar una delgada y fina tiara negra, lujosamente ornamentada y tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de joyas parecidas a los rubíes. Su espalda ya no presentaba ninguna marca de golpes, como si los hematomas hubieran desaparecido mágicamente.

Fred fue el primero en acercarse a la gatita con cautela, quería verificar que estuviera en buen estado, pues su falta de movimiento indicaba un posible desmayo o... muerte...El hurón se quitó esa idea de inmediato y colocó su pata derecha sobre el torso de su guía. De inmediato, el cuerpo blanco cobró vida; la cola comenzó a moverse savemente, las orejitas trataban de ubicar algún sonido leve, los ronroneos comenzaron a escucharse con mucha sutileza, parecidas a los de un gatito bebé (algo bastante inusual de ella). Cathy se puso de pie sobre sus dos patas traseras y volteó para ver a sus compañeros. Ambos se quedaron completamente pasmados.

En el rostro de la gatita había un elegante antifaz negro a juego con su tiara, con una delicada pluma roja del lado izquierdo. Pero eso no era todo, en su mano derecha traía un pequeño báculo dorado grabado con símbolos extrañamente familiares. La Oficial C los observó a través del antifaz, con sus ojos turquesa; se sentía fuerte, poderosa, invencible, completamente renovada, aún cuando no entendía por qué. Su espalda ya no le dolía, su brazo estaba completamente recuperado y listo para volver a cumplir sus funciones.

Perry y Fred no pudieron ocultar sus miradas de asombro absoluto ¿qué es lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Por qué de repente Cathy cambió y se recuperó tan rápido de sus heridas? ¿Habían sido acaso aquellas cartas? Su mirada era intensa e infundía respeto y adoración, su esencia era parecida a la de una reina.

A pesar de la sorpresa y aquél cambio tan repentino, Perry intentó desviar la atención del acontecimiento y señaló la montaña. Aún seguían atascados en aquél extraño cañón putrefacto y repleto de restos animales. Cathy debió saber a qué se refería Perry, porque asintió y luego indicó con una patita que los dos esperaran. Fred y Perry volvieron a mirarse completamente confundidos.

Ignorando a sus compañeros, señaló al suelo con su báculo y en la esfera de cristal, que estaba colocada justo en la punta, apareció un extraño pentáculo. De pronto, la tierra se estremeció ligeramente y del suelo brotaron 3 artefactos de cristal dorado con el mismo pentáculo grabado en ellos. Los tres artefactos se quedaron flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo delante de los tres animales, como esperando. Cathy subió al suyo y de inmediato emprendió el vuelo. Fred y Perry se miraron, sin chistar, Fred subió al que le correspondía y también emprendió el despegue. Tal vez no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero una cosa era segura: confiaba plena y completamente en su maestra.

Perry observó su cristal y suspiró. No tenía otra opción, sus compañeros se iban alejando y él debía alcanzarlos para variar. No confiaba en ninguno de ellos, pero no poseía una segunda alternativa (en realidad sí, pero quedarse solo e intentar sobrevivir a aquél mundo extraño y tóxico completamente solo no contaba como opción). Además, Cathy ya no sería una carga que los detendría en su recorrido, al menos físicamente.

Sin más opciones, alzó la vista y de un salto subió al pentáculo. En cuanto el cristal sintió su peso inició el vuelo y comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad, por lo que Perry tuvo que sujetarse firmemente, pues el pentáculo volador estaba decidido a recuperar el tiempo perdido y alcanzar a sus compañeros.

_"Espero no haber cometido ningún error"_ pensó el ornitorrinco mientras se sujetaba firmemente a su base.

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, les invito a pasearse por nuestros Deviant para que puedan ver las ilustraciones del fict.

Las cosas cada vez están mas emocionantes ¿Cual es la transformación que desean ver? ¿Cual ha sido su favorita hasta el momento?

Nos leemos.


	21. Justicia y Carro de Tierra

**Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes que ahí manejan, esto es realizado con el fin de entretenernos y explorar nuestros propios personajes en un mundo alterno.

**Summary:** Ahora es cuando el fin se acerca. Y los chicos de todo el mundo, incluyendo Danville ignoran lo que les espera.  
Bienvenidos a **"Hangar".**

**Aclaraciones: **La historia le pertenece a mi horcrux y a mi, es obvio que los personajes de Phineas y ferb no son nuestros pero los demás si, salvo que hayan sido prestados, o se solicite su aparición en el fict, disfrútenlo y comenten por favor.

**NOTA:** cuando vean dos asteriscos antes de un diálogo (*) significa que están hablando en ruso

**NOTA**: cuando vean dos asteriscos antes de un diálogo (**) significa que los oyentes entienden en su idioma natal

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº -ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-º oº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº_**Introducción**_ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

_by ~__SianaLaurie__ y Alexa Hiwatari_

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº**"****Los Dijes de la Justicia y el Carro de Tierra"** ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Los tres compañeros continuaban recorriendo aquél extraño bosque. Habían logrado seguir un río seco y pastoso que atravesaba la zona y los guiaba hacia la montaña. Yurivka había separado perfectamente el agua que lograban conseguir y de vez en cuando intentaba buscar algo de comida, pero era en vano. Cualquier alimento que hubiera caído con ellos por las grutas, ya estaba hecho cenizas. El agua era lo único que los mantenía andando, como si les proporcionara las energías que requerían para seguir adelante; lo que les parecía bastante difícil de comprender para los tres.

Baljeet no hablaba mucho, pero utilizaba el tiempo de camino para tratar de descifrar aquél misterioso lugar, los acontecimientos recientes, las grutas, los terremotos y los demás misterios que les envolvía. Había ocasiones en las que Ashley lo escuchaba hablar para sí en voz muy baja y concentrada; el chico le daba cierta ternura y compasión. A diferencia de Baljeet, Ashley no buscaba una solución científica, pues, dado lo sucedido y las reacciones de la flora y fauna del lugar, no era un mundo que pudiera estudiarse con la mente; era algo que debía sentirse y analizar con el alma. ¿Por qué sabía eso? Quién sabe. Era un presentimiento.

Se parecía mucho a una historia que les contaban sus padres cuando eran muy chicos, excepto por el ambiente siniestro, catastrófico y ese singular olor a muerte que les rodeaba. Cuando eran niños, sus padres les contaban historias asombrosas y leyendas sobre varias criaturas que muy poca gente conocía y que no eran mencionadas en los libros. Estas criaturas vivían en un mundo distinto, ubicado entre el mundo terrenal y el de los muertos. Era una especie de lugar de purificación donde debían demostrar que merecían ir al paraíso y no al averno; para eso debían ayudar a sus antiguos hermanos humanos.

No era precisamente un cuento para niños, pero ese grupo de amigos no eran niños normales.

Habiendo sido todos hijos de gente adinerada y muy peculiar, tenían sus propios secretos e historias que se narraban de generación en generación. Y que solamente se contaban lo miembros activos de aquél grupo. Entre ellos se encontraban varias familias, que concedían el secreto sólo a ciertos integrantes de la misma, para evitar una sobrepoblación de conocedores; pero con el paso de los años, el número de hijos fue disminuyendo, por lo que era cada vez menor la necesidad de elegir a los futuros guardianes del secreto.

Entre las familias elegidas estaban los Hiwatari (fundadores de aquella organización), los Ivanov, los Kuznetzov, los Petrov y finalmente se les unieron los Jürgens cuando los padres de Diux se casaron. Para los chicos que conocían esto, era normal ser parte de una Organización misteriosa y unida que cuidara de estos datos, pues así habían sido educados. Pero al parecer, en alguna ocasión las gemelas estuvieron a punto de revelar las historias a sus amigos Phineas y Ferb cuando eran pequeñas, pues Kai jamás imaginó que sus hijas fueran a tener amigos tan estudiosos y curiosos además de los que ya tenían en Rusia. Lo cual, fue una suposición errónea.

Según por lo que Yurivka lograba recordar, Kai no les dio un gran regaño porque él no había tomado las debidas precauciones; pero sí les dio una severa llamada de atención para que no volvieran a mencionar el tema con gente externa a la organización.

Ashley tenía un extraño presentimiento de que aquellos cuentos y todo ese rollo de la organización no fuera sólo por etiqueta o una excusa para diferenciarlos de otras familias. No, al parecer era por algo más. Ashley era muy mala para dibujar, tomar fotografías o cualquier otro tipo de arte; pero cuando se trataba de excursionismo, investigación y búsquedas en ambientes al aire libre, era la mejor. No por nada sus películas americanas favoritas eran las de Indiana Jones; ella moría por tener alguna experiencia parecida a aquella y su sueño más grande era convertirse en una Arqueóloga reconocida a nivel mundial, teniendo como su más grande e impactante guía a Howard Carter.

Por lo mismo, siempre había estado mucho más interesada en los relatos de su familia y aquellos misterios que guardaban los Hiwatari en 13 tomos, que terminaron en Estados Unidos cuando las gemelas se mudaron. Sin embargo, siempre que visitaban a sus amigos, Kai le daba permiso de revisar los tomos apoyando a Ashley en las investigaciones y sueños. Ser la menor de la siguiente generación que heredaría tal secreto tenía su lado positivo.

Las gemelas conocían bien los libros, pero jamás habían estado tan interesadas como Ashley. En especial Siana, a quien la historia no se le daba muy bien a pesar de que también sintiera fascinación por la materia; pero a diferencia de ella, a la gemela se le daban muy bien las artes visuales y de expresión. En varias ocasiones, Ashley les había pedido ayuda a las gemelas para que pudieran dibujar nuevas imágenes y descripciones que mencionaban los tomos, pues Ashley quería crear su propio cuaderno de anotaciones. Un libro que siempre llevaba con ella.

– *Ashley ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Yurivka de repente, sacando a Ashley de sus pensamientos.

– *¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– *Porque desde hace 2 minutos que intento preguntarte si también puedes ver ese extraño grabado de allá – dijo su hermana y señaló a unas rocas que se encontraban junto al río pastoso.

Efectivamente, junto a la roca, había un extraño objeto enterrado en ella. Ashley recordó la historia de "La espada en la piedra", excepto porque el objeto era rectangular y perfectamente delineado; daba más la idea de que alguien la hubiera clavado en ese lugar a propósito.

– ¿Qué podrá ser? – preguntó Baljeet observando el rectángulo de piedra del que seguramente hablaban las rusas.

– _Parrece_... una tablilla... – dijo Ashley observándola con fascinación – No puedo _verrla_ muy bien desde aquí, _perro parrece estarr grrabada_...

– *No te acerques demasiado – la detuvo Yurivka – podrías tropezar y... ca...er...

Su hermana mayor apenas pudo terminar su frase. Su mirada de repente se perdió por completo, sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo se quedó como muerto, pero aún se mantenía en pie.

– *Yur... ¿Yurivka? – preguntó Ashley tratando de despertar a su hermana, pero era imposible. Con pasos ligeramente torpes y decididos se iba acercando al objeto.

– ¡Oh no! – exclamó Baljeet – seguramente está comenzando a tener alucinaciones por la falta de alimento sólido en su organismo. He leído que eso es lo que suele sucederles a los monjes tibetanos en su viaje anual.

– Tranquilo, Baljeet – le tranquilizó Ashley y posó su mano en el hombro para tranquilizar a su compañero. – No creo que sea eso.

¿Dónde había visto esa imagen? Sabía que tenía la respuesta. _"Piensa"_ se dijo _"Sabes que lo has visto antes"_. Yurivka se acercó cada vez más y más al objeto, hasta que su brazo se estiró lentamente y con mucho trabajo intentando alcanzar la carta. La chica intentó llegar por un costado de la piedra, permitiendo a Ashley observar con mayor detenimiento a su hermana. De pronto la imagen tuvo sentido: La visión de perfil le permitió recordar la misma ilustración que había intentado dibujar en su diario algunos años atrás, estaba justo en el tomo VIII, donde explicaban la creación y transformación de las criaturas que habitaban El Hangar; unos preciosos seres a los que en el libro se referían como...

– ¡CUIDADO! – gritó Ashley cuando la siguiente imagen vino a su mente.

Justo a tiempo, Baljeet y Ashley se refugiaron detrás de un árbol. Piedras y restos que se encontraban en la orilla del río salieron volando y la tierra tembló ligeramente a sus pies. Se podía escuchar el crujir del suelo, de los árboles muertos y el de las ramas cayendo. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos el crujido cambió al tronar de unas cadenas gruesas y pesadas. Ashley entendía parcialmente lo que sucedía, pues la imagen era idéntica a la del libro.

Cuando el silencio regresó al lugar, Ashley se asomó y pudo observar una hermosa figura alta con hermosas alas negras con dorado parecidas a las de la diosa egipcia Isis. Su ropa era una toga preciosa de color dorado y sujetada con una cinta también dorada. En su cabeza podía apreciarse una hermosa corona de oro, como al estilo de las antiguas Zarinas. En una mano poseía una espada brillante y llamativa, mientras que en la otra traía una balanza (también de oro) que se mantenía en perfecto equilibrio, sin deslizarse de más hacia un lado o hacia el otro sin importar el movimiento del mismo.

Su hermana se había convertido en una Narglak. Y una bastante fuerte, o al menos eso pensaba Ashley. Si su hermana ya intimidaba siendo humana, en su nuevo cuerpo esa intimidación acababa de duplicarse.

– *¿YurYur? – le llamó a su hermana – Eres tú ¿verdad? – Su hermana dio media vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron. – ¡Sí! ¡Eres tú! – y gritando fue hacia ella para abrazarla.

Yurivka se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su hermana. ¿Qué había sucedido? Se sentía extraña, renovada y cambiada. Observó a su hermana menor y le respondió el abrazo. Entonces se percató de lo que traía en la mano. Lentamente se separó y observó la reluciente espada que poseía; hace unos minutos no estaba ahí, pero no tenía ninguna queja al respecto, la sentía bien, accesible, ligera y poderosa; tenía un enorme deseo de proteger y hacer justicia a quien lo mereciera.

– *Qué hermoso es tu dije – observó Ashley y su hermana volteó. La pelirroja menor admiraba una pequeña cadenita que sostenía un dije rectangular hecho de piedra, idéntico al que habían visto hace unos minutos.

– ¿Pueden explicarme qué sucede? – preguntó Baljeet saliendo de su escondite.

Ashley no supo qué responderle, se supone que aquella era información confidencial. No podía incluirlo en ello si no había matrimonio de por medio... pero ¿qué más da? ¿Acaso no está observando a su hermana? ¿Acaso no presenció la poderosa transformación? Ashley sabía que en las reglas había excepciones, pero nunca había llegado a necesitarlas, o a preguntar siquiera sobre ellas. Es decir, tenía tan solo 15 años. _"Que mis ancestros me perdonen, pero él ya es un testigo ocular y tiene derecho a saber lo que ocurre"._

– Ven, Baljeet – le llamó Ashley y el chico se acercó tímidamente – No pasa nada. Mi _herrmana_ se ha _converrtido_ en un Narglak.

– **¿Que yo qué? – preguntó repentinamente Yurivka

– *Un Narglak, YurYur – le repitió Ashley. – Como en las historias que mamá y papá nos contaban.

– ¿Qué se supone que son los Narglaks? – preguntó Baljeet completamente embargado por la curiosidad.

– **No hablarás en serio, Ashley – dijo Yurivka ligeramente alterada. – Esos sólo son cuentos que...

– *¿...Que formaron toda una organización secreta entre familias adineradas? – terminó Ashley y observó detenidamente a su hermana. La fuerza y seguridad con la que la miraba hizo que la mayor reconsiderara lo sucedido. – Vengan, vamos a continuar caminando mientras les explico lo que recuerdo.

Y dicho esto sacó una pequeña libreta de su diminuta bolsa que traía consigo, misma que cargaba a todos lados y nunca soltaba. Incluso había sido mandado a hacer con un diseño tal que pudiera usarse con cualquier tipo de ropa tan sólo con apretar un botón (el diseño y elaboración fueron creados por Phineas y Ferb; las gemelas les habían pedido su ayuda para poder regalársela a Ashley para su cumpleaños) y además era compacta y fácil de transportar.

– **¿Esa es tu libreta de anotaciones? – preguntó Yurivka asombrada – ¿Es que acaso nunca la sueltas?

– *No. Y qué bueno que no lo hice, porque nos puede ayudar a sobrevivir aquí – dijo Ashley y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la montaña mientras examinaba su libreta.

– ¿Pueden dejar de hablar en dos idiomas diferentes por favor? – pidió Baljeet – Me cuesta trabajo entender la conversación si una habla en ruso y la otra en hindi.

Ambas hermanas observaron a Baljeet ante este comentario; se voltearon a ver y de nuevo miraron al chico.

– Pero, ambas estamos hablando el mismo idioma – dijeron las chicas. A Yurivka se le entendió perfectamente su entonación del idioma natal del hindú, mientras que Ashley habló en español con esa entonación rusa tan peculiar.

– No es cierto – exclamó Baljeet un poco desesperado – Estoy escuchando perfectamente a Yurivka hablar en hindi, mientras a ti te escucho en español.

– Pero Yurivka está hablando en ruso – dijo Ashley – ella no sabe hablar hindi.

– **¿Quieren decir que ambos me escuchan en idiomas diferentes? – preguntó Yurivka molesta. Y de repente se percató de otra cosa – Además ¿de qué te quejas, si sabes hablar ruso perfectamente? – agregó Yurivka con voz altiva

– Yo no... – comenzó a responde Baljeet, pero la menor los interrumpió.

– ¡OH! Esperen, creo que ya sé porqué es – dijo repentinamente Ashley y comenzó a pasar como loca las páginas de su libreta.

Al cabo de un rato se detuvo y les pidió que se acercaran. Yurivka se acercó flotando, sin percatarse que había estado volando en lugar de caminar.

En los apuntes de Ashley había un dibujo de una silueta parecida a un ángel, pero con alas de un material desconocido similar a la lava (que seguramente había realizado una de las gemelas) y enfrente de esta figura había personas humanas conversando con esta. El estilo era parecido al de los libros antiguos de los Hiwatari. En la siguiente página, estaba la descripción de la imagen, Ashley comenzó a leerla:

– "_...tienen la habilidad de hablar el idioma del alma y el espíritu. Esta facultad les permite comunicarse con los seres humanos sin importar el lenguaje o idioma que hablen, pues estos lo escucharán en su lengua natal. De igual forma, al ser los Narglak una criatura que nació de los humanos, escucharán el idioma que conocieron en su región natal humana, de ésta forma la comunicación podrá ser recíproca..."_

– ¿Por eso me escuchan en diferentes idiomas? – preguntó Yurivka asombrada.

Después de aquello, era divertido ver la escena de los tres chicos tratando de asimilar la idea. Yurivka aún intentaba aceptar que las historias, cuentos y otros relatos de sus padres fueran ciertas; siempre las había tomado como una superstición antigua para justificar la unión y amistad de las familias millonarias, para de ese modo evitar problemas y enfrentamientos políticos o de negocios. Ashley tenía la mirada llena de ilusión y admiración, pues le costaba ocultar que le embriagaba de emoción demostrar que lo que tanto había creído, buscado e investigado pudiera ser tan real, mejor aún:**estaba ahí**. Baljeet era el único al que su cerebro se negaba a registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, aquello iba en contra de sus conocimientos científicos y todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela. Era algo que no se encontraba en ningún libro.

– Continuemos – dijo Ashley a pesar de que ninguno había logrado terminar de aceptar la realidad, si es que podían llamarle así. Yurivka y Baljeet asintieron inconscientemente y continuaron andando, pero algo aún continuaba molestando la mente de la pequeña pelirroja ¿los demás también se habrán convertido en Narglaks?

A lo lejos, otro grupo ya podían escuchar la corriente de un río; ya no estaban tan lejos de la montaña y Ferb tenía fe en que por fin lograrían pedir ayuda, y con algo más de suerte encontrarían a Phineas y al resto de sus amigos. Bryan no decía mucho pero Ferb entendía lo que pasaba por su mente: el lugar no sólo los había afectado físicamente, sino también en el sentido emocional. El británico suspiró con cansancio, después de la gran revelación pasada no había podido concentrarse de la misma manera; no estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto, pero todas las señales indicaban que sí: la putrefacción instantánea de la comida, el agua revitalizante, la razón por la que el pasto y la flora del lugar fueran irreconocibles y no correspondieran a ninguna especie conocida... Lo único que no encajaba era el ambiente estresante y maligno. Si realmente se encontraban en el Hangar, entonces deberían estar muertos y el lugar tendría que estar vivo, hermoso y reluciente. Pero en ese mundo ni siquiera había sol.

– _¿Buforrd?_ – preguntó Bryan de repente, sacando a Ferb de sus pensamientos.

Ferb volteó y se percató de que el compañero más alto y robusto no se encontraba con ellos. _"Ahora entiendo porqué había tanto silencio"_ pensó. Ferb y Bryan lo buscaron en los alrededores, pero fue el ruso quien lo ubicó, estaba varios metros más atrás y por alguna razón caminaba de forma brusca y torpe hacia algo que no alcanzaban a ver. Sus pies se movían lenta y pesadamente, con los brazos colgándole inertes y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Parecía un zombie.

Bryan y Ferb comenzaron a correr hacia su compañero, pero cuando aún les faltaba un tramo grande por recorrer Buford tocó aquél extraño objeto y la tierra comenzó a vibrar. Un destello de luz verde los cegó por unos segundos. Ferb (quien jaló a Bryan hacia sí) logró ocultarse tras una roca grande que se encontraba en medio de aquél prado muerto. La tierra dejó de temblar bruscamente y la luz verde desapareció, pero aún se podía sentir unas ligeras vibraciones, similares a las provocadas por algún animal de carga. Algo como...

– ¿Caballos? – preguntó Bryan.

Ferb volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta que su compañero se había asomado con precaución para analizar la situación. El peliverde lo imitó y buscó al bravucón. De inmediato lo encontró acariciando a dos preciosos caballos alados similares a los pura sangre; ambos de color negro azabache, por lo que hacían juego con las alas de obsidiana de Buford. Ferb se detuvo en seco y llamó la atención de Bryan, el chico siguió lo que su compañero observaba con determinación e incredulidad. Buford ya no poseía la ropa que había llevado al concierto; su playera de los "Zombie Birds" y sus pantalones de mezclilla habían desparecido y en su lugar llevaba una antigua armadura negra estilo alemán, como de la edad media. En su espalda, la armadura estaba diseñada para que pudieran salir dos enormes y pesadas alas negras hechas de obsidiana, idénticas a las de los caballos. Bryan no podía creerlo y Ferb tenía flashbacks muy fuertes sobre lo que habían leído años atrás sobre las criaturas del Hangar.

Los animales tenían un precioso carruaje negro detrás, parecido al que poseía Drácula de la novela de Bram Stoker. Buford volteó a ver a sus compañeros y los llamó para que se acercaran, Ferb y Bryan dudaron un poco pero al final lo hicieron.

– ** ¿A que es genial? – dijo Buford acariciando al otro caballo alado y éste le devolvía el gesto con la cabeza. – No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero realmente no me importa mucho – dijo – Ahora podremos seguir en esto ¿no les parece? Llegaremos más rápido a la montaña, aunque me deberán un enorme favor.

Bryan se acercó al carruaje y lo observó con admiración, le recordaban a los antiguos carruajes que aparecían en las pinturas familiares que tenía en su mansión. Sólo poseía un techo y el suelo, ya que no tenía paredes; el retocado era tosco y firme; el material y la decoración era densa y agresiva: todo era maravilloso. Ferb también admitió la belleza y la firmeza de aquél carruaje, pero algo no le agradaba. Tenía una desagradable intuición y ligero escalofrío de los caballos, no precisamente por su apariencia, sino por una sensación de desconfianza y rechazo que no podía describir. Era como cuando te colocan un platillo frente a ti y sabes que no te va a agradar el sabor por el olor que desprende.

– **Todos a bordo – dijo Buford y se colocó en el asiento del conductor.

Bryan no lo pensó dos veces y subió al carruaje. Sus asientos de cuero negro eran increíblemente agradables, amplios y cómodos. Fácilmente podrían sentarse 6 personas y aún quedaría espacio. Pero a Ferb no le importó la comodidad ni el ornamento o siquiera la seguridad y facilidad de ya no tener que caminar: No quería subirse.

– Vamos _Ferrb_, no te hagas del _rogarr_ y súbete – dijo Bryan llamando al peliverde. Ferb negó con la cabeza. – ¿Acaso te dan miedo los carruajes? – Ferb negó nuevamente con la cabeza – No te va a _pasarr_ nada – Ferb negó de nuevo.

– ** ¡VAMOS GENIO! ¡NO TENGO TU TIEMPO! – gritó Buford desde su lugar. Ferb volvió a negar. – ¿Vas a obligarme a que te suba por la fuerza? ¡SÚBETE! – Ferb negó por quinta vez – ¡POR FAVOR! – gritó Buford enojado.

– _Ferrb_, si no subes jamás _podrremos encontrrar_ a los demás. – dijo Bryan tratando de convencerlo – Y eso incluye a Siana y a Phineas.

El ruso sabía cómo llamar su atención, pero definitivamente no lo iban a obligar a subir. En lugar de eso, Ferb se dirigió a la orilla del bosque; por unos instantes se escucharon extraños ruidos de herramientas talando, martillando y armando. /ol

Cuando El chico regresó, traía consigo un carruaje más pequeño, hecho completamente de madera y con 4 ruedas grandes. Luego ató una de las cuerdas que traían en el extremo de enfrente del transporte y le lanzó la otra punta a Bryan. El chico entendió de inmediato lo que quería hacer.

– ¿Es en _serrio_? – preguntó Bryan incrédulo.

– **Bien, si no quiere aceptar la comodidad de mi carruaje por mí está bien – dijo Buford malhumorado – Pero es una falta de respeto, principalmente viniendo de un británico.

A Ferb no pareció importarle mucho lo que dijera el bravucón, siempre y cuando no lo obligaran a tocar el carruaje directamente. Subió a su más reciente construcción y continuaron el camino.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando Bryan preguntó:

– Buford ¿qué fue lo que tocaste antes de _converrtirte_ en lo que _erres ahorra?_

– **Era una piedra muy rara. – respondió Buford, por fin había algo de conversación en el camino además de solicitar agua – Tenía forma de naipe hecha de piedra y me gustó. Después de verla no recuerdo mucho, pero realmente no me importa.

– Me _prregunto_ qué _podrrá haberr_ sido – mencionó Bryan.

– **Yo no – contestó Buford.

– ¿Ni _siquierra_ te da _curriosidad?_

– **No. Eso es para nerds – contestó Buford.

Bryan se ofendió y decidió no hablar más. Incluso se aguantó la duda de saber porqué de repente Buford sabía hablar ruso. Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo que Ferb y limitarse a hablar sólo una vez al día. Volteó para ver a su compañero, el británico estaba recostado en su carruaje y observaba hacia afuera pensativo, parecía algo nervioso. ¿Por qué se habrá negado a subir al carruaje? Ni siquiera lo tocó. Eso llamó la atención de Bryan, era normal que actuara tan silencioso, pero no que se negara a tocar un carruaje tan hermoso con aquél. Estaba pensando en eso cuando Buford los llamó.

– **¡HEY NERDS! Puedo ver el río desde aquí – gritó y los otros dos se asomaron. El jugador de americano tenía razón, se estaban acercando al río cada vez a mayor velocidad. A pie les hubiera tomado por lo menos otras dos horas. Buford aceleró el paso, pero antes de poder llegar los caballos frenaron en seco, por lo que Bryan y Ferb chocaron con lo que tenían enfrente. En el caso de Bryan era Buford y en el caso de Ferb era el carruaje negro.

Buford logró aferrarse a su asiento a pesar del empujón que recibió de Bryan. Ferb, sin embargo, aún guardaba silencio pero agitaba las manos con desesperación; se había detenido en los barrotes del carruaje negro para evitar golpearse y ahora le ardían como si estuviera deteniendo metal al rojo vivo con las manos desnudas. Las agitaba silenciosamente, pero el gesto que tenía en su rostro indicaba el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.

Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el río para sumergir sus manos en ellas, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pasar de largo al carro de Buford, Ferb se detuvo en seco. Sus manos ya no le ardían, pero ya tampoco las sentía; de hecho sólo podía percibir una fresca y suave brisa recorriendo sus codos, como cuando atravesaba una pared. (Lo sabía porque hacía ya algunos años él y Phineas habían construido un aparato que les permitía atravesar muros).  
Entonces escuchó la voz de Bryan a lado de él. Ferb no se había movido ni un sólo centímetro, pues estaba confundido (y quería mantener esa deliciosa sensación por un rato más).

– Ferb – le llamó Bryan con voz ligeramente nerviosa – tus manos... están... muertas...

Ferb observó sus manos con detenimiento y se hizo para atrás. Efectivamente sus manos habían muerto, se habían puesto pálidas y caían inertes, pero eso no era todo; antes de retirarlas, también había visto unas manos transparentes saliendo de sus brazos, como independizándose a su cuerpo. Al hacerse para atrás, las manos transparentes habían regresado a su cuerpo y poco a poco iban recuperando su color habitual. Esto dejó a Ferb en shock.

Bryan también había notado esto y se acercó a donde hacía unos minutos se encontraba Ferb. Observó fijamente hacia un punto y lentamente movió su mano hacia el lugar, como queriendo atrapar algo invisible y Ferb pudo notar que una mano transparente salió del brazo de Bryan mientras su mano sólida iba cayendo inerte.

Enfrente de ellos había una especie de muro transparente, tan claro como la de una copa de vino y ligerita como un trozo de tela. Era una pared casi invisible, como si se tratara de un campo de energía.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Buford y se acercó a los chicos

– Es el velo de la vida – dijo una voz femenina, del otro lado del río

Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron y se hicieron para atrás, pero el único que estaba más aterrado que todos los demás era Ferb. Los otros dos estaban desconcertados ante lo que veían y sobre todo que apareciera sin que lo notaran. Pero él conocía a la mujer que tenía enfrente, la conocía mejor que cualquier otra persona a pesar de los vagos recuerdos que tenía de ella. Esa mujer tan hermosa, esbelta y de vestido blanco, **era su madre.**

**Continuará...**

ºoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº -ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-º oº-ººoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

**HANGAR LA CAIDA**

ºoº-ººoº-ºoº-ºoº

Espero les haya gustado y por favor **dejen sus comentarios**, pronto se subirá el próximo capitulo, también pueden encontrar la historia en el perfil de** Siana Laurie **en** Deviantart**


End file.
